Solo Por Ti
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Sirius es un alfa sin problema alguno, con una vida idílica y grandes expectativas, sin embargo su vida se pone de cabeza cuando descubre quien es su pareja destinada. Draco Malfoy de 7 años ¿su omega destinado que le pertenecía enteramente? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!" SLASH! AU OMEGAVERSE!
1. Eres Total: I

**SOLO POR TI**

OMEGAVERSE

 **PAREJA:** Sirius/Draco

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, Lime y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 1/2

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! nuevamente estoy publicando una historia (como si no tuviera pendientes jeje xD) pero no me resistí! acabo de terminar una u como quien dice, me sentí inspirada~ es mi primer intento con el OMEGAVERSE por tanto, les pido no sean muy duros conmigo ;A;

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **I**

 **Eres Total**

Para Sirius ir enserio no era su estilo.

Siendo el mundo dividido en estratos de Alfa, Beta y Omega ya era una tarea difícil vivir la vida en calma ¿para qué complicarlo más? Si podía vivir en el aquí y el ahora, mucho mejor para él.

Con 27 años siendo un alfa de buena familia, con una amplia gama de posibilidades como él, creía que podía ser libre de cantar a todo pulmón en el centro de Hogsmeade si le apetecía, bailar hasta caerse de cansado a las 5 de la mañana sin deberle nada a nadie y hacer lo que su real gana le diera.

James aunque en otros tiempos siempre estuvo de acuerdo a sus ideas atrabancadas, al ser ahora un padre hecho y derecho en todo el sentido de la palabra le decía como advertencia: "cuando conozcas a la indicada con la cual quieras sentar cabeza, te arrepentirás de haber hecho tu vida un papalote y andar de flor en flor"

De hecho nunca entendió a qué se refería con aquello, pues no era un total irresponsable. Cumplía en su trabajo como agente sin falta alguna y tenía un récord perfecto en la asistencia a los almuerzos forzados todos los sábados en casa de su madre. En pocas palabras, tenía un perfecto equilibro con su vida social, con la laboral y familiar.

Claro que creyó tener todo bajo control.

Con su estatus de alfa había tenido suerte de no meter la pata y enlazarse antes de tiempo con algún omega de la vida loca, su trabajo estaba bien remunerado y con los buenos tiempos de perdonar y lijar asperezas pasadas, no podía irle mejor. Ya podía incluso hablar con su prima Bellatrix sin mandarse al demonio mutuamente en un lapso de media hora (lo cual era ganancia), tenía una excelente relación con su sobrina Dora y con su prima Narcisa mantenía un cordial y placentero intercambio de cartas.

Cuando esta última le afirmó que regresaría junto con su familia de su larga estancia en Francia para que su pequeño hijo de apenas siete años cumplidos conociera Londres, fue cordialmente invitado a visitarlos y pensando que sería una divertida escena hacer rabiar con una que otra broma a cierto rubio oxigenado, se animó a ir lo más pronto que pudo.

-Narcisa chica, que bueno finalmente encontrarnos- saludó con toda su efusividad haciendo gala de sus buenos modales.

-Es un placer Sirius después de tanto que podamos volver a ser una familia como hacía tiempo no podíamos ser- sonrió la rubia mujer besando sus mejillas una peculiar costumbre francesa que no molestó en lo absoluto a Sirius pues era un gran paso y una estrellita en su frente poder reparar los lazos rotos de la época infantil ahora que ambos eran adultos maduros. O algo así.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Luci?- saludó con un apretón de manos al rubio que sólo se crispó en su lugar y lo miró como solo se le deben de ver a las alimañas que aparecen de vez en cuando en los salones de aseo.

-No mucho Black- contestó con parquedad.

-Lucius se bueno- pidió la dama antes de volver con su mejor sonrisa -más te vale que te quedes a cenar Siri- tres alfas en la habitación eran demasiados, por tanto presagiaba que sería algo muy divertido para él o algo muy pesado para todos, pero arriesgando el todo por el todo, amplió su lobuna sonrisa.

-Será un placer- asintió sin poder evitar reír para sus adentro por el semblante de cierto rubio que no la estaba pasando ni un poco bien.

-Ven, tienes que conocer a Draco, Sirius- dijo tomando su mano con recato, guiándolo por la amplia mansión.

-Espero que sea más animado que su padre, porque está muy estirado como si trajera un palo en…-

-Lucius a veces es muy serio- interrumpió antes de terminar de escuchar algún improperio contra su marido -pero es muy agradable una vez que lo conoces... Claro, eso requerirá tiempo porque es tan obstinado... Pero ya verás que cuando peles cada capa con cuidado encontrarás un gran amigo y brillante aliado- le guiño el ojo.

-O puedo conseguir un cuchillo para llegar a su centro más rápido- se alzó de hombros y la rubia rio por lo bajo como cuidando de no hacer mucha resonancia.

-No tienes remedio-

Entre más caminaban por los amplios pasillos blancos de esa imponente construcción, podía percibir un olor tan único y a la vez tan extraño que se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales expandiéndose por su cuerpo más rápido que una llamarada quemándole en el acto. Un aroma dulce y a la vez fresco como una flor hecha exclusivamente pasa su deleite que lo encendía y enturbiaba sus pensamientos haciéndose más intenso conforme avanzaban.

Frenó en seco nada más arribar a la estancia donde estaban dispuestas puertas abiertas de cristal. No creyó lo que sus ojos vieron ni mucho menos el tirón que sintió en la boca del estómago.

-Ahí está- dijo efusiva la elegante dama. Su pequeño sobrino estaba sentado en el suelo de la gran sala de estar rodeado de juguetes desparramados y pergaminos blancos dibujando algo con acuarela que tenía captada su total atención -Ven tesoro, ven a saludar a tu tío-

No debió sentir lo que sintió, pero ahí estaba.

Colmando su cuerpo en sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas llamándolo desde lo profundo diciéndole que todo eso que consideró una vez como patrañas era tan cierto como su cuerpo ahí parado.

Aquella leyenda urbana del enlace de almas y vínculo especial entre un Alfa y un Omega que sólo se da una vez en la vida era real y estaba frente a sus ojos. Nada más y nada menos que el pequeño Draco Lucius Malfoy de 7 años, le pertenecía. Su Omega destinado cuyo futuro ya estaba escrito mucho antes de darse cuenta de su mera existencia, incluso antes de nacer. Su sola presencia clamaba agritos su total devoción y cuyos ojos grises ahora totalmente enfocados en él era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida y que cualquier sentimiento que pensó en poseer para sus antiguos amantes, palidecía en comparación y caía tristemente por su banalidad.

 _"¡Tiene que ser una broma!"_ se dijo apesadumbrado ante tales cavilaciones tormentosas. Ese niño ni siquiera consiente de su verdadera naturaleza pues los exámenes para determinar el estatus se aplica hasta entrada en la adolescencia, sin embargo para él era claramente lo que era. Un omega; solamente suyo.

-Buenas tardes tío Sirius- saludó como todo un caballero dando una leve inclinación antes de acercarse a abrazarlo. Su cuerpo tembló de precipitación y emoción no esperada. Un sólo segundo le bastó para ponerlo en ese estado y ahí notó cuán jodido estaba.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Para Draco todo ese vasto nuevo mundo que representaba Londres era tan diferente a su cálida campiña en Francia, pero no por ello menos agradable de lo que esperaba. Todo permanecía en perpetuo equilibrio tal cual conocía lo cual agradecía pues no era fanático a los grandes cambios. Su madre amorosa buscando su bienestar, su padre con su parquedad bridándole como podía dentro de su enseñanza, afecto que trataba de disimular. Todo parecía estar igual, salvo por una cosa: Sirius.

Su tío Sirius era especial y pudo deducirlo nada más verlo por primera vez. Tan alto como su padre, con un alborotado cabello rizado que le llegaba a los hombros y con unos ojos gris oscuro que parecían hipnotizarle, instándole a verlos. _"Y huele tan bien…"_ se dijo con una amplia sonrisa clavando su nariz sin dejar de olfatearle. Olía a bosque, humo y cuero. Tan fuerte y embriagante, pero a la vez tan reconfortante que sus pequeñas manos buscaban su piel para abrazarlo nuevamente.

Su estancia se le hizo tan corta que pese a que su padre le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, no quería verle partir, no cuando apenas lo conocía. Sirius era tan divertido y gracioso, algo malicioso al seguir gastándole bromas a su padre, pero que con solo verle reír, le parecía que valía la pena los corajes de su progenitor.

-Descuida pequeño que no es como si no volveremos a vernos- dijo el mayor desacomodando sus cabellos con la mano y aunque generalmente no le agradaba estar despeinado, le gustó la calidez de su mano junto con su gesto que no le sentó del todo mal.

-¿Vienes mañana?-

-Dudo que tu sacrosanto padre le agrade esa moción- dijo con una cínica sonrisa regresando a ver al rubio mayor que ya se había dado la media vuelta de regreso a la mansión como esperando no volver a tenerlo cerca, pero Narcisa enseguida tomó su mano ignorando al ausente patriarca –será un placer tenerte seguido Sirius, a Draco parece sentarle bien verte- el niño agradeció en secreto a su madre y asintió.

-¿Y qué hay de Luci?-

-Ya se le pasará- dijo la rubia mujer restándole importancia a las rabietas de su esposo –además en teoría no lo vienes a ver a él, sino a mí y a Draco.

-Por favor tío Sirius- pidió Draco tomando a la vez la mano libre del mayor explotando su mayor encanto, esperando que con eso fuera más que suficiente para persuadirle.

-¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita?-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Se hizo costumbre la visita de Sirius cada fin de semana sin falta durante seis meses y Draco creyó que no podía ser más feliz. Generalmente podía convivir con facilidad el resto de los días con sus vecinos Gregory y Vincent, pero ninguno de los dos era tan agradable como Sirius, tan avispado, tan gracioso o tan bien parecido como él, que la espera siempre parecía eterna. En tan poco tiempo Sirius se convirtió alguien irremplazable y tan necesario que aguardaba con ansias los fines de semana mirando por la ventana.

Las mil y una ocurrencias del mayor eran siempre lo mejor de la tarde, las tantas historias escolares que le contaba parecían sacadas de los mejores libros infantiles y siempre de los siempre esperaba a que se durmiera para poder irse y se despedía con un beso en la frente que el mayor nunca sospechaba pues Draco era muy bueno fingiendo dormir cuando se lo proponía.

Lo único malo de todos esos idílicos días, era que en más de una conversación, Sirius no podía evitar mencionar a su ahijado y las maravillas que vivía. _"Harry, Harry, Harry, el muy perfecto Harry"_ se dijo con una mueca de desagrado cuando ahí iba la cuarta narración del día _"y justo se le ocurre como cuento para dormir…"_ hizo un puchero.

-Y entonces Harry saltó desde lo más alto del sillón cual superhéroe con su mejor pose heroica y llegué justo a tiempo para poder evitar que se diera contra el suelo… dudo que se viera bien un superhéroe perdiendo los dientes delanteros antes de tiempo ¿no crees?-

-Si- contestó desganado acurrucándose en la cama contemplando la sombra que reflejaba su lámpara con forma de carrusel.

-¿Ya tienes sueño, dragón?- las mejillas pálidas se tornaron rosas por ese mote y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero oír más de las Harry-historias- su voz sonó afectada y la sonrisa lobuna apareció en el rostro del mayor.

-¿Celosito?-

-Algo…- dijo desviando la mirada pues era injusto que Sirius viera todos los días a Harry mientras que a él solo le dedicaba los fines de semana –prefiero que me cuentes historias tuyas, como antes, ya sabes, las de canuto y cornamenta-

-¡Pero si ya te he contado todo de esas historias, de cabo a rabo! aunque admito que son de lo mejor que hay, sin embargo, creo que a su majestad le molestará que repita alguna ¿no?- el niño asintió -¿Entonces qué quieres saber? Porque algo has de estar buscando entre las cosas de mi pasado ¿o me lo estoy imaginando?-

-Quiero saber si… hay alguien que te… guste- exhaló un suspiro agradecido. Por un segundo pensó no ser capaz de preguntar pero ahí estaba, como pudo su pregunta flotando en el aire.

-Me gustan muchas personas, mi amigo Remus, Harry, tu mamá, tu, incluso el pesado de padre, tiene una melena demasiado sedosa… aunque creo que es más bien envidia lo que siento con él…-

-¡No me refiero a eso!- infló los cachetes ofuscado por esa vena risueña que veía chiste donde la seriedad era necesaria –me refiero a querer, querer… como las mamis y los papis-

-No ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente para mí?- bailoteó las cejas aunque le causó algo de risa su cara tonta apretó los labios nervioso –bueno, si no tienes nada más que decir, se buen niño y duerme- dijo parándose listo para irse pero el menor lo sostuvo por la mano. Draco se armó de valor para seguir hablando.

-Cásate conmigo, Siri, así no tendrás que estar yendo y viniendo, incluso podrás vivir aquí- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Válgame! Mi primera propuesta de matrimonio. Jamás creí que llegaría tan pronto- Draco enrojeció por el tono de burla, pero enseguida el mayor se puso lo más serio que podía ser y sonrió –no lo sé pequeño, eres mono, pero me gustan las personas mayores, con un lindo trasero y grandes senos- el pequeño rubio se regresó a ver el pecho aun avergonzado, pero no amilanado y se tocó con ambas manos.

-¡Yo podría tenerlos grandes, tal vez… cuando sea mayor!- Sirius riendo de lo lindo por su dulce inocencia, besó su mejilla por primera vez y el cuerpo de Draco tembló.

-Eso me gustaría verlo- estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración en la cara. Quería hacerse para atrás, pero al mismo tiempo no podía, no cuando estaban a menos de cinco centímetros sus ojos de tormenta tan cerca –te diré que: si cuando seas mayor me repites tu ofrecimiento, con gusto aceptaré- le guiñó el ojo y Draco solo pudo asentir.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Una sonrisa tonta escapaba de su boca entre cada remembranza de esa inocente propuesta hecha por su pequeño Omega. _"¿Porque es tan Adorable?"_ se preguntó sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky sintiendo un extraño deseo aflorando en su cuerpo, tenía que controlarse.

Remus ya estaba ahí y no pronunciaba palabra, parecía estar esperando que el iniciará; así lo haría una vez que se sintiera listo y al menos un par de grados alcoholizado. No era fácil de decir pues ser tachado de depravado por uno de sus mejores amigos no era algo que quisiera.

 _"_ _Qué más da"_ se dijo. Era natural, aunque raro un enlace destinado como ese. Él había tenido suerte de encontrarlo a diferencia de muchos otros que pasaban la vida buscando a su otra mitad sin encontrándolo, teniéndose que conformar con el primer trasto del que se enamoraran _"pero creo que nos encontramos demasiado pronto_ …" se dijo tratando de calmar el fuego en su entrepierna con respiraciones.

-Tú dirás Sirius, que a diferencia de ti yo tengo un horario apretado-

-Que grosero Lunático, hieres mis delicados sentimientos- dijo fingiendo que una lágrima corría por su mejilla y suspiró. El castaño no se creyó ni un poco su aflicción y arqueó una ceja.

En otros tiempos su querido amigo Remus hubiera sido su primera opción para pensar en un enlace, con su tranquilo semblante, su dulce y chispeante personalidad que era el perfecto equilibrio que siempre buscaba en sus amantes.

Sí; Remus era el paquete perfecto, pero para su desgracia (o tal vez no) nunca congeniaron más allá que con una sólida y duradera amistad que ninguno de los dos quería tirar por la borda, además, Remus ya tenía su propio alfa, era visible nada más mirar su cuello donde descansaba esa peculiar mordedura de unión que solo podía darse entre alfas y omegas; un vínculo que seguía ahí intacto hecho por un alfa al que Sirius jamás le oyó mencionar y que cada vez que preguntaba, este le sacaba la vuelta cambiando el tema.

-Ve al punto Siri por favor, que aún tengo exámenes que calificar-

Sin hacerse más del rogar Sirius soltó prenda de todo lo que pasó en esos 6 meses y su idea de haber encontrado a su pareja destinada por muy cursi y cliché que sonará. No pudo ocultar su tono soñador y con emoción recordó esa inusual propuesta de matrimonio que probablemente le hubiese sido acreedor de una tremenda erección seguido de interminable horas de sexo glorioso culminando en hermosos cachorros.

Remus abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos dorados y su expresión se tornó oscura prácticamente abalanzándose contra él, sosteniéndole sólo por el cuello de la camisa para que no cayera del banquillo.

-¡¿Que estás enlazado con mi hijo?!- Sirius parpadeó dos veces sin expresión. _"¿Escuché bien?"_ se preguntó atontado.

-¿Como que tu hijo? Explícate. Acaso ¿tú también tienes una confesión que hacer? Remus exhaló con fuerza todo el aire de sus pulmones y le dio un trago a su agua mineral.

-Nunca quise contarles a ninguno de ustedes lo que pasó ese día que quede atrapado en un ascensor con Lucius Malfoy... nadie lo sabe, ni Peter ni mucho menos James... después de que tanto les aseguré que estaba bien y que tomé supresores… pero la verdad es, que no fue así...- dijo avergonzado apretando el vaso de cristal entre sus manos -como habrás notado Lucius es un alfa y yo...-

-¡¿Él es quien te marcó?! ¡Qué hijo de puta! ¡Pero me va a oír! ¡Hacerte eso teniendo a mi primita Cissy…!-

-No Sirius. Prometí no contarlo y guardar silencio. Solo te lo estoy contando porque esto excede cualquier promesa de esa naturaleza. Como tú sabrás él ya estaba comprometido con tu prima, ese era un acuerdo de hace años que beneficiaba a ambas familias, sin sentimientos de por medio, solo con fines financieros y pues… lo que se tenía que dar por mi error, se dio- dijo mirando hacia la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo antes de continuar – aunque no tienes por qué sentirte mal por mí, puesto que con este vínculo, en cierta medida me beneficio también; desde entonces no he tenido problemas con otros algas malnacidos si decido salir a trasnochar- se alzó de hombros.

-Entonces Draco es...-

-Si... Sólo fue necesario una vez para que pasara- esbozó una débil sonrisa esperando que los recuerdos que renacían ante sus ojos terminaran de esfumarse –claro que me dolió y partió mi corazón dejarle, pero pensé que era lo mejor. Narcisa es una buena mujer que no estaba dispuesta a tener hijos propios y quiso con toda el alma a Draco nada más verlo. Mi hijo puede tener una mejor vida de la que yo pude haberle dado y yo por mi parte tengo un trabajo estable gracias a Lucius donde no hay un grave perjuicio hacia los omegas-

-Pero no fue lo correcto Remsie. El debió de casarse contigo formalmente. Un enlace no es de juego-

-Fue lo mejor para todos Sirius, no quise forzarlo a amarme sólo porque su cuerpo reaccionó con el mío- aseguró –así estamos bien- asintió con la cabeza, sacando un billete del bolsillo del abrigo –además, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Fue mi decisión no romper el vínculo y estoy tranquilo con este arreglo. Tú por otra parte, eres quien está realmente jodido por improntarte con un niño el cual, más te vale no meterle mano si es que valoras tus bolas, hasta que sea consiente y mayor de edad-

-¿Por qué clase de pervertido me tomas, Remsie?-

-Por uno de los peores- sonrió el castaño dándole una palmada en el hombro –recuerda que antes de ti que eres mi gran amigo, esta él que es mi hijo aunque yo no esté ahí para criarlo-

-Lo prometo- asintió un poco más liberado por haberlo externado su pensar y sentir; no podía evitar lamentar toda la trágica historia dolorosa por su amigo. Todo lo triste que debería sentarle por más como que estuviera.

 _"_ _Eres realmente fuerte Remus"_ pensó al verlo alejarse con su semblante triste y sumergido en su mundo de auto convencimiento. " _Con razón es tan encantador el pequeño Draco al ser hijo tuyo"_ se dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa al imaginar nuevamente al pequeño rubio que en efecto, nada tenía que ver con su prima Narcisa pues esta con sus ojos azules no se comparaban con la plata liquida que eran los del pequeño y su cabello amarillo distaba tanto del platinado que le daba cierta tranquilidad saber que Draco no era su sobrino de sangre.


	2. Eres Total: II

**PAREJA:** Sirius/Draco

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, Lime y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPITULOS:** 2/2

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! Como sigo muy emocionada con esta historia y como mañana es mi cumple es un auto-regalo jeje (me estoy haciendo vieja ;A;) quise subir la siguiente parte para no tenerlos esperando mas~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Eres Total**

 **II**

Con los años escurriéndose como gotas de agua en las ventanas de su gran mansión, notando cuanto había cambiado el jardín con los pavo reales blancos, la casa con más tonos azules que blancos, su padre con una que otra perceptible arruga en la comisura de sus ojos; hasta el mismo con su alta y espigada figura, nada que ver con sus rechoncha silueta infantil (como el mismo denominaba avergonzado) que engalanaba la chimenea principal, Draco rechistaba de vez en cuando al pensar cuanto tiempo hacia que no veía a su tío Sirius.

Fue tan paulatino e imperceptible como se fue esfumando de la escena hasta que desapareció de ella, prácticamente a terminar como era antes de llegar a Londres. No había risas en la casa y todo era silencio que molestaba a sus oídos.

 _"_ _Como si ser omega no fuera lo suficientemente malo"_ se dijo furioso caminando más rápido pues se le hacía tarde para asistir a la escuela. Cualquiera pensaría que con su estatus de gente acaudalada y con genes Malfoy de ancestrales alfas, el mismo seria uno… pero no fue así.

 _"_ _Estúpidas pastillas…"_ se dijo cerciorándose no olvidar sus supresores pues, aunque su celo no estaba cerca, consideraba que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. _"No quiero volver a repetir lo de hace dos años…"_ se dijo pesaroso y con un temblor de solo recordarlo. Era su primer celo y no estaba ni un poco listo para ello; secretamente quiso creer que su examen diagnóstico fue un mal chiste de la enfermera de la escuela, sin embargo cuando paso, fue como si todo se saliera de control.

 _"_ _Su cuerpo ardía y su respiración se hacía trabajosa. Todos observaban en su dirección pero nadie parecía querer ayudarlo. Miradas lujuriosas y tanto fuertes como desagradables armas lo hacían temblar. Su cuerpo de omega reaccionaba a los desenfrenados alfas a su alrededor. Si por cada omega había dos alfas, estaba perdido. Los betas solo se mantenían al margen sin dejar de verle, con semejante cara de placer como si lo que estuvieran percibiendo fuera un aroma agradable._

 _Para él era fatal y mucho más porque su cuerpo parecía listo para lo que fuera incluso si su mente aun tierna no lo estuviese. Nada menos que Neville Longobotom fue quien logró alcanzarlo y retenerlo por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que parecía que se la rompería. Siempre se le hizo un idiota que de alfa tenía solo un papel como comprobante pues era tan poco competente que le hacia reír de solo verle, sin embargo, ahí estaba, con su gesto más fiero y hambriento que le hizo temblar más de lo que imaginó, incluso cuando lo tumbó al suelo imposibilitando sus salidas._

 _-Ni te atrevas a tocarle un cabello, Longbottom o haré que repitas el año- el profesor Severus había aparecido para llevarse a rastras a ese alfa y a poner orden todo el caos que había generado –más te vale que te encargues de eso como es debido, Malfoy-_

 _Como pudo esa vez huyó haciendo acopio de su propio ser pues, antes del instinto esta él como persona racional. No quería que su primera vez fuera ante tantos ojos curiosos y a manos de una turba de alfas que en su vida había visto._

 _Se refugió en el baño y ahogándose en vergüenza sentía su miembro erecto y su entrada goteante, lubricada como diciendo: ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en probar?_

 _Le daba nausea y se sentía perdido. No creyó sobrevivir ni mucho menos cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse._

 _-Toma esto de inmediato- dijo una voz conocida pasándole una botella de agua y unas pastillas que con rapidez se aproximó a tomar –todos están enloquecidos allá afuera. Menos mal que pude llegar a tiempo y poner el pestillo en la puerta-_

 _Draco finalmente salió del baño con el cabello revuelto y la ropa hecha un desastre. La chica negando con la cabeza le pasó una sudadera y unos pantalones a juego –tal vez no sean de tu talla, pero servirán en lo que buscas tu ropa de deportes- sonrió alargándole la mano para ayudarle a sostenerse_

 _-¿Por qué me ayudaste, Granger?- preguntó aun tembloroso por el celo que aún no terminaba de suceder - No somos amigos y… apenas cruzamos palabra en clase-_

 _-Porque sospeché que eras como yo- se alzó de hombros sin poder disimular su gusto por haber acertado en su suposición –además, entre omegas debemos apoyarnos-"_

Fue la primera conversación como tal que sostuvo con Hermione Granger y saber que tenía una aliada en ese embravecido mar de betas y alfas, era algo reconfortante.

Los amigos de la chica eran punto y aparte rayando en lo inconcebible; la idea de llevarse con el sin chiste beta de Harry Potter, el querido y tan adorado ahijado de su tío, no era algo que deseaba y con respecto al pelirrojo e inesperado alfa que era Ron Weasley, no era de su agrado y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo por las caras de desprecio que se lanzaban entre sí, sin embargo Hermione le hizo prometer que no se fijara en él. _"Todo tuyo"_ fue su respuesta que fue bien recibida.

-No puedo creer que el profesor Snape nos haya dejado hacer 3 cuartillas para mañana, es de locos pensarlo, creo que no podremos dormir nuevamente- suspiró su amiga acomodando su atascada mochila –menos mal que saqué el libro antes que nos dejara la asignación-

-Pues será mejor que me mandes una copia del capítulo porque fui a la biblioteca y estaba agotado el libro-

-Te dije que fueras rápido pero ¡oh no! tuviste que ir a acomodar tu cabello. Eres igual que Harry y Ron dejando todo hasta el final- dijo negando su cabeza de modo desaprobatorio.

-Cuidadito, que eso me ofende- alzó su nariz con suficiencia.

–Como sea, ten, sácale copias de una vez- dijo alargándole el pesado tomo.

-¿Me acompañas?- las mejillas de la chica se encendieron al instante y negó con la cabeza.

-Hay partido y prometí ir a… ver a los chicos- eso ni ella se lo creía, bueno, al menos eso último. La castaña no era fanática de los deportes a menos que se considerara deporte ser la más rápida escribiendo o tecleando en una computadora.

-Se clara y di: "quiero ver al sonso de Ronnie Weasley, es un sueño"- hizo su mejor imitación de la chica quien le dio un codazo por su mala interpretación.

-No le digas así. Es muy listo cuando se propone demostrarlo y es muy lindo cuando lo conoces… claro, cuando no se pone de cabeza dura-

-Ni siquiera ser porque te gusta. Parece un orangután tangerino con lo alto que esta y lo poco coordinado que es-

-No molestes Draco- le dijo lanzó una mirada severa sin dejar su rubor. Era obvio que estaba más que enamorada y nada de lo que le dijera le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Vale, vale. En un rato te devuelvo el libro- asintió entre risillas.

Aunque le gustaba divertirse a costas del chico que le gustaba a su amiga (que no admitía en voz alta), le daba cierta envidia tener a alguien en quien pensar. Tal vez era la propia naturaleza omega quien hablaba, pero realmente pensaba que nunca había sentido ese deseo por alguien por tener algo más que un revolcón en sus momento de celo pues, aunque los juguetes sexuales eran necesarios para hacer más llevadero ese momento, a consideración de madre, quería algo más que valiera la pena, pero sabía que no podía ser con cualquiera.

Con dieciséis años uno pensaría que mínimo se había enamorado alguna vez, sin embargo nunca fue así. Lo único que parecía semejante era sus sentimientos por su tío Sirius y lo especial que era para él.

 _"_ _Pero se largó en cuanto pudo y sin explicación"_ se dijo molesto haciendo fila en las fotocopias.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Sirius mantuvo su promesa de permanecer alejado de Draco aunque su conciencia le hacía flaquear en su propósito. Su pecho lo anhelaba, su mente suspiraba por el amor que sentía por él mientras su cuerpo ardía de solo pensar en hundirse en él tan violentamente que sentía volverse loco.

Tenía que atascarse de trabajo para no pensar en ello. Por más que doliera todo su cuerpo por no tener un polvo decente desde hacía años más que con su mano derecha de una manera tan penosa que seguro y en vista de la sociedad su estatus como alfa temblaría ante la idea que era un extraño ser emasculado al querer ser un mejor hombre y no dejarse regir enteramente por sus instintos. _"Aunque Draco ya tiene dieciséis… y en un par de meses cumple diecisiete…"_

Ya era casi legal marcarlo como suyo, claro que no necesitaban una marca en el alabastrino cuello de su sobrino para demostrar su relación pues el vínculo ancestral los unía más allá de una mera formalidad.

Añoraba verlo, eso era claro, pero por respeto a Remus no se atrevía a pisar la casa Malfoy mas que esos días en la mañana cuando estaba seguro que no se encontraba su querido niño.

 _"_ _No debería de hacerlo… no debería de hacerlo…"_ se repitió tratando de concentrarse en su lado racional.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Había estado tan ocupado con su trabajo que de tan embebido no creyó tener tan pronto un descanso bien merecido como le decían con insistencia sus colegas. No era lo que necesitaba, mucho menos cuando su mente avispada casi tanto como su cuerpo estaba molestando con querer romper el celibato antes de tiempo.

Estuvo tentado en visitar a su madre cuando se despidió de James, pero del sólo pensar en que hablaría de lo brillante y buen hijo que es Regulus, con todos sus premios ganados, su apabullante éxito global por mérito propio pese a ser un omega y todas las excretas de su padre, tamaño y forma, simplemente no se sentía capaz de aquello y la pizca de interés por pasarse por Grimauld Place se pasó con la rapidez con la que llegó. Con un día a la semana estaba bien ese encuentro dominical y nada más, muchas gracias; había sido buen ciudadano hasta la fecha para tal tortura en un bello día soleado.

Harry tenía sus partidos vespertinos, por tanto ir a ver la melosidad de James y Lily tampoco era algo que le gustaría presenciar, al menos no tan pronto teniendo el sus propias carencias para que se lo echarán en cara.

Visitó la mansión Malfoy sin otra cosa más interesante que hacer y porque sus pies traicioneros lo condujeron a ese lugar de buenas a primeras. No era como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido. Narcisa era su prima y Draco su sobrino; era natural visitarlos de vez en cuando a pesar de saber el secreto fielmente guardado por Remus. _"No estoy haciendo nada malo, todo esto es un simple e inocente encuentro"_ se autoconvenció dando golpecitos con sus talones ahí parado frente a la reja cerrada.

El regalo en su bolsillo solo era una casualidad que compró en un arranque de inconmensurables celos que lo invadieron al imaginar que alguien se atreviera a tocar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Gruñó iracundo.

-¡Sirius! Que milagro que hayas venido- saludó la elegante dama rubia alargando sus manos para tomar las suyas.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Soy un milagro andante- se alzó de hombros haciendo reír a su prima quien solicita lo invitó a pasar alegando que hacía más de un mes que no pasaba por ahí -¿estas segura? Ese Lucius la última vez casi me arranca la cabeza con los dientes cuando me vio-

-Es porque te pusiste a jugar con sus pavorreales, no hay nada que lo irrite más-

-Pero solo fue una pequeña broma, no sabía que los pavorreales le tuvieran miedo a las alturas- Narcisa negó con la cabeza disimulando sus risas con el dorso de su muñeca –además, él no está en estos instantes, así que solo seremos tu y yo en lo que llega Draco, que seguro no tarda- solo escuchar el nombre logró hacerle estremecer. Su sonrisa bailó antes de esfumarse.

-No creo poder quedarme tanto tiempo…-

-Tonterías- exclamó introduciéndolo dentro de la casa sin escuchar reproche alguno.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Solo prestó atención a la mitad de lo que Narcisa le decía. No era que le importara poco, si no que no podía concentrarse. Sus sentidos se agudizaban segundo a segundo con el enervante aroma de su pequeño omega que habitaba en cada rincón de la gran casona que simplemente no podía estar tranquilo.

¿Cómo estarlo si estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos su persona destinada?

-Perdóname Siri, pero tengo un rápido asunto que atender; Lucius no me dijo que tenía que estar presente en la firma de hoy. Ese hombre y sus decisiones de último minuto- rodó los de la manera más elegante que logró –te dejo máximo media hora- los ojos como la tormenta se dirigieron al reloj de pared tallado en fina madera de ébano. No era pertinente quedarse más tiempo.

-Descuida, ya va siendo tiempo que me vaya-

-Por favor, quédate, insisto- esa mirada que le lanzó fue exacto la misma que su propia madre le dedicaba solo a él de una forma tan persuasiva que sabía que sería un error llevarle la contraria. Esa marca Black que seguro se heredaba junto con el material genético.

-Está bien, solo no me golpees Cissa, que aún estoy en mis años mozos para tener alguna cicatriz- ironizó para divertimiento de la ojiazul.

-No tardo- le guiñó el ojo antes de salir. No sabía en que se estaba metiendo. Era como caminar directo al oscuro vacío sin una linterna. Solo tenía su instinto que no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento pues colérico anidaba en su interior, retorciéndose con insanas ganas de marcar su territorio. _"Soy Canuto, pero no perro"_ se dijo dando respiraciones copiosas entre cada paso que daba.

El cuarto de Draco lo llamaba con incitantes voces y cuanto rogaba ser fuerte.

¿Porque simplemente no se daba la media vuelta y dejaba que las cosas fluyeran con él fuera de contexto sin tomarse nada enserio? No entendía o tal vez no quería hacerlo y dejarlo ir como la mayoría de las cosas en su vida que entre más serias se ponían, era el momento para dejarlo.

-Solo serán unos segundos…- murmuró para sus adentros afianzándose de ese poder interno que se plantaba en su pecho, calentando su entrepierna. Ese exquisito olor lo volvía loco. _"Una paja rápida y ya"_ se dijo procurando ser lo más informal y laxo que podía.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

El chofer lo condujo por la gran avenida a una velocidad considerable. No tenía ganas de llegar, mucho menos para hacer un condenado resumen.

Juntando sus cosas, Draco se bajó del auto sin decir nada. No era por descortesía, pero jamás se sintió a gusto dar las gracias a alguien, mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien como aquel conductor con su mirada perturbadora que iba del enojo por ser su jefe un omega, a una de depravación que le molestaba enteramente.

-Que asqueroso rabo verde…- murmuró entre dientes cerrando la puerta de golpe sin regresar la mirada.

No había ruido alguno proveniente de la casa, pero era lo usual, por tanto no podía importarle menos. Generalmente su padre regresaba en la noche tras su jornada laboral pues pese a ser su propio jefe, solía ser un adicto al trabajo, mientras que su madre solía tener una vida social muy atiborrada. La soledad podía soportarla alegremente si tenía solo unos minutos al día con sus progenitores. Tal vez no era la vida idílica, pero lo disfrutaba enteramente.

Avanzando por el amplio recibidor, subió las escaleras de parsimoniosamente. Al tomar el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto, un profundo y exuberante aroma lo erizó de pies a cabeza en un milisegundo que le impidió moverse de su lugar.

 _"¿Qué es este sentimiento?"_ se preguntó llevándose la mano al pecho sin comprender porque ese perfume lo descolocaba de formas impredecibles pero que tanto lo acaloraba.

Sirius estaba ahí, parado frente a sí, pero no estaba reaccionando de la manera que antes lo hacía. No le relajaba y le hacía feliz verlo o sentir su presencia, solo conseguía acelerarlo y encender su piel en llamaradas continuas que entorpecía su cuerpo haciéndole jadear. _"¿Este sentimiento es…?"_ intentó preguntarse, pero no pudo terminar la inferencia.

-No…- se dijo acongojado. Su corazón trepidaba con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Ese perfume amaderado e intoxicante lo conocía tan bien pues vivía en su memoria perpetuamente –no…- repitió.

 _"_ _Si todavía falta una semana para mi celo"_ repiqueteó el débil raciocinio en la espera de encontrar su inyección para que los terribles síntomas se esfumaran al instante, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo solo temblaba ante los ojos en otros momentos picaros, ahora oscurecidos en una fiera tormenta que lo miraban de manera depredadora.

-Draco…- gruñó el mayor poniéndose en pie. Antes de siquiera poder procesar que estaba pasando, de manera violenta su mano firme tiró de él, que chocó contra su fibroso cuerpo. Era tan alto como lo recordaba, tan arrebatadoramente sensual que su propia piel transpiraba arrebolada en todas sus regiones sin dejar de temblar.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos clamándolos con fiereza. Lastimándole, pero inflamándole en el acto. Su primer beso reclamado por la persona más especial que tenía, su alma podía estar tranquila al igual que su primitivo instinto que se abría solicito a los demandas de un alfa. _"Mi alfa…"_ se dijo arrojando sus brazos a su cuello para sostenerse.

-Mierda… no…- gruñó Sirius contra sus labios. No era guía de sus propios actos, el instinto animal llevaba el volante que le hacía olfatear celosamente las feromonas de su pequeño omega hechas solo para él, lamer con gula su delicada piel blanca y trazar con sus dedos su esbelta silueta desesperadamente.

-Sirius… Sirius… Sirius…- murmuraba una y otra vez el menor embriagado de calor y deseo que lo estaba volviendo loco de tan duro que estaba. Su entrada estaba tan húmeda que con facilidad pudo ingresar un dedo en su abrumadora calidez. La espalda del menor se arqueó facilitándole el impulso de probar su deliciosos botones rosados que exigían su atención.

Los probó y mordisqueó gustoso cual exquisito manjar que no podía tener suficiente. Estaba tan listo para entrar en él, cuanto lo ansiaba que creía que no podría contenerse.

 _"Tan estrecho..."_ se dijo mordiendo su labio con fuerza apretando sus ojos.

Tenía que recuperar sus cabales si quería conservar intactas sus pelotas. No se lo perdonaría Remus, ni Narcisa, ni el mismo si lo poseía ahí en su aun infantil cama, marcando su cuello para culminar su vínculo de una vez por todas. No era prudente a pesar de los deliciosos gemidos que escapaban de la tierna boca ni que sus propias manos ya casi terminaban su labor de desvestirle.

Sacando fortaleza de sabrá dios donde, alargó la mano al buró donde se encontraba una cajita negra donde estaba seguro que había un supresor.

Draco rechistó encogiendo sus piernas, apretando los ojos al sentir el piquete de la jeringa. Sirius jadeante y en extremo agotado recargó su frente contra la suya, acariciando su mejilla. _"Esto sí que fue dulce"_ se dijo con ironía ignorando su propia impotencia. Tenía que contar hasta cien o tal vez mil para poder relajarse y a su compañero de abajo, pero fue lo mejor. _"Por poco…"_ se dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo; por un palmo y comete un terrible error.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- cuestionó el rubio en voz baja tras un prolongado rato de silencio. Draco lo sentía ahí de manera impalpable e invisible, pero tan clara que se preguntaba ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? El hilo rojo del destino los unía, estaba seguro, pero extrañamente no le disgustaba, es más, agradecía que fuera con Sirius, alguien tan arrebatadoramente cínico y encantador que siempre desde pequeño amó.

-¿Y decirte que? "Hey, blondie, fíjate que estamos destinados y tu pequeño y estrecho traserito me pertenece, así que afloja cuando te lo pida"-

-Idiota…- su bochorno era palpable y esperaba que dejara de molestarlo -¡pero pudiste marcarme de una vez! ¡Si estamos destinados es lo que procede! ¡Oye!- chilló cuando los dedos de Sirius golpearon su nariz haciéndole callar al instante.

-Ni siquiera lo sugieras, chiquillo endemoniado, que aun eres menor de edad y seguro tu sacrosanto padre Luci cuelga mi cabeza en su chimenea si se entera que te metí mano y me atreví a marcarte. No es que le tenga miedo, pero no quiero generar más tensión donde ya la hay-

-Eso es raro en ti…- satirizó el menor –entonces ¿fue por eso que dejaste de venir a verme? ¿Por eso te alejaste? ¿Por qué no querías hacerme daño?- Sirius, lo contempló unos instantes asintiendo con la cabeza -¿Eso quiere decir que me a-amas…?- todo su rostro se ruborizó y hasta sus orejas ardían pero no se atrevió a desviar la mirada, quería verle responder y como lo hacía.

-¿Crees que me arriesgaría a venir de no hacerlo? No, tesoro; me habría largado en el primer barco con rumbo a la tiznada hasta que fueras mayor de edad o que tuvieras culo más grande, pero como esto segundo probablemente no pase…-

-¡Eres un tonto…! mi madre dice que los Malfoy florecemos tardíamente…- Sirius amplió su sonrisa lobuno deleitándose con sus ofuscadas reacciones. Lo viera por donde lo viera era tan lindo que era imposible no caer rendido a sus pies, pero eso no se lo diría.

-Pero, como sea, te traje un obsequio. No esperaba dártelo en la mano, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: dios dispone y el diablo descompone; por tanto, gózame cuanto quieras, pequeño pues no soy de esos que dan regalos-

Draco avergonzado infló los cachetes arrebatándole la caja de las manos. Tenía una remota idea de lo que se trataba, pero aun si se animó a abrirlo listo para lo que fuera.

-¿Un collar?- cuestionó al levantarlo por un extremo.

-Y no cualquier collar, uno que alejará a cualquier insecto que quiera tocarte- Había escuchado de ese artefacto para evitar cualquier mordedura desprevenida, pero nunca se animó a pedirle uno a su padre –porque recuerdas que quieras o no, este cuerpecito me pertenece y pronto serás mío- murmuró de una manera tan arrebatadora y posesiva, acariciando su pecho expuesto tan lentamente que le costó rebatirle.

-Quisieras…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Queridos míos! Había pensado dejar hasta ahí el fic pues esta fue la idea central que tuve en un inicio (claro, pensé en algo más fuerte, pero pues mi raciocinio ganó y no dejé la escena de lemon completa, sorry UxU) pero pues por mera comodidad mía, dividí en dos el oneshot que tenía planeado. Sin embargo! mientras terminaba de escribirlo y darle los detalles finales, me comenzaron a surgir ideas para una continuación de esta historia y también para una historia sobre el pasado de Lucius y Remus (incluso una de Neville y Severus ¿pueden creerlo? esta mente calenturienta XD!)

Si les llama la atención y les interesaría leer algo así, díganmelo porque pues no tengo ningun problema en dejaro hasta aquí jeje~

Les mando muchos besitos y mil gracias por todas las personitas que comentaron! me hicieron muy feliz por su recibimiento n.n! Mil gracias: Rebe Marauder, MoonMoony, Cristine Malfoy, Tsuruga Lia1412!


	3. Si Tu Me Quisieras: I

**PAREJA:** Neville/ Severus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (LEMON) y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 1/2

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Hola pequeños, con mucha emoción de ver su interés en esta historia, decidí continuarla por un poco más. Mil gracias Cristine Malfoy, Tsuruga Lia1412, satorichiva,Guest y Rebe Marauder por comentar! y para aquellos que desean la continuación de Sirius y Draco les digo que estoy trabajando en ello para traerles un nuevo capi (probablemente dividido en 2 nuevamente jeje). asi que por el momento la pareja de este momento es Neville y Severus! si no les gusta esta parejita, les pido me disculpen, pero no pude contenerme de escribir algo de ellos :P Ya regresaré con Draco y Sirius la siguiente entrega! (pinky promise n.n)

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **SI TU ME QUISIERAS**

 **I**

El colegio Hogwarts era una secundaria y preparatoria que prometía un trato justo y sin prejuicios para las diferentes clases sociales alfa, beta y omega; cualquier falta entre clases por ligera que fuera ameritaba expulsión, por tanto tenía los mejores estándares de tolerancia en el país.

Era por ello que Neville Longbottom estuvo deseoso de asistir a esa escuela cuando cumplió los 11 años de edad. Su anhelo era inmenso y no podía esperar para poder entrar. Los pesados comentarios ofensivos que recibió por parte de la mayoría de la gente que conoció y principalmente de sus abuelos sobre lo lento que era su cerebro, lo poco coordinado que era en acciones y la gran diferencia en personalidad junto con capacidad de su padre, fue uno de sus motores por buscar un lugar de paz donde podía ser el mismo sin molestar a nadie.

Que equivocado estuvo de la utopía que se planteó en su imaginación.

Los primeros tres años posteriores a su ingreso pudo comprender que si bien era cierta la norma número uno del colegio, no todo era color de rosa.

El prejuicio seguía existiendo tan palpable en el aire, siendo un gran dominio por parte de las prepotentes alfas quienes se quedaban con lo mejor, seguidos por los resignados betas que no perdían la oportunidad de ver por encima del hombro, hasta llegar al eslabón más débil que eran los pocos omegas que quedaban, quienes eran sometidos constantemente contra su voluntad.

La mayoría de los profesores se hacían de la vista gorda si el percance era mínimo, pero aunque quisieran tapar el sol con un dedo, si la ofensa era mayor, se tomaban cartas en el asunto.

Si, durante esos primeros años su estatus en la vida siguió siendo el mismo.

Las burlas durante esos tres años previos al examen médico que determinaría su futuro no se hicieron esperar. Cualquiera que lo viera lo consideraba un bichejo, un 0 en la escala del 1 al 10 en cuanta competencia y aptitud.

 _"_ _Soy un alfa"_ fue lo que pensó cíclicamente durante 30 largos minutos en los que releyó el papel de la enfermería ese agradable día soleado como si no pudiera creer su su suerte fue echada y salió airoso con el mejor de los presagios. Pudo hacer un baile mental mientas celebraba jubiloso su momento de gloria que solo le pertenecía a él.

No era un bueno para nada como su abuela Augusta siempre le hizo hincapié y que tantas veces le hizo llorar sin poder hacer nada al respecto, tanto que ni la voz consoladora de su querida madre al otro lado de la puerta le llegaba, lo único capaz de traspasar las paredes era la fuerte voz de la abuela diciéndole "¿Cómo, siendo hijo del ilustre alfa Frank Longbottom y de la respetada omega que es Alice, terminó siendo así de inútil?"

Ser un alfa aunque le daba gratas remuneraciones, era también más exigente con las expectativas que la gente tenía sobre ellos, o eso decían. Pero sea como fuere, por ese pequeño momento podía sentirse un poco orgulloso consigo mismo; ya no sería tratado de manera inferior y estaba seguro que podía sobrellevar la vida gracias a este golpe de suerte.

 _"_ _¿Aunque, que es lo que realmente te hace ser un alfa?"_ se preguntó más de una vez.

Nunca había experimentado el "celo" como le mencionó más de una vez su amoroso padre, ni las ganas de morder a alguien _"¿se habrá equivocado la enfermera de la escuela?"_ eso a veces le molestaba con curiosidad, pero consideraba que si era un error, estaba dispuesto a vivir con ello, pues ser catalogado como un alfa para alguien como él, era lo mejor.

Cuando se dio cuenta que, en efecto era un alfa, fue cuando por primera vez en su vida experimentó ese ardor sordo en su interior ante las deliciosas feromonas en al aire de cierto omega que nubló su vista.

Jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte e intenso como aquello rayando en la excitación en los 15 años de su vida. Su cuerpo descontrolado por sus hormonas enloquecidas y su propio miembro tan duro como una roca en sus pantalones era ajeno a cualquier impulso racional.

 _"_ _Pese a que en su estado calmado y consiente nunca le hubiese echado mano a Draco Malfoy, ahí estuvo, sobre él como un animal salvaje, ansiando desgarrar su ropa y poseerlo nada más tenerlo a un palmo de distancia._

 _-Ni te atrevas a tocarle un cabello, Longbottom o haré que repitas el año- el profesor Severus habló con su profunda voz que taladró hondo en su cerebro haciendo que se detuviera parcialmente._

 _Se sintió tan acalorado, pero había algo en la presencia de ese adusto profesor que siempre conseguía confundir su mente y hacerle temblar, generalmente de miedo… pero ese momento no era como los días normales, en ese instante no era guía de sí mismo y su propio instinto dominante de alfa eclipsaba al beta que era Severus Snape._

 _El mayor tembló al percibir su fiereza, pero sin amilanarse tiró de su brazo llevándoselo a rastras._

 _Neville ya no pudo escuchar más de lo que dijo pues solo un agudo zumbido era presente en sus oídos. Sumido en ese agónico calor jadeaba entrecerrando sus puños al punto de sangrar sus palmas._

 _Apenas lograba ver donde estaban._

 _El aroma del profesor de química era muy fuerte haciéndole intuir que se encontraban en su oficina privada/ aposentos/ salón de torturas en el sótano. Entre ese denso humo de perdición pudo notar la estancia pulcramente arreglada. Estantes llenos de libros y otro tanto de reactivos seguramente acomodados de menor a mayor toxicidad. Los ácidos lejos de las bases, no estaba realmente seguro pues no veía con claridad más allá de su nariz._

 _-Menos mal que no eres tan horroroso como antes-murmuró Severus Snape quitándole de manera hábil el cinto liberando en el acto su adolorida erección. Los ojos acerina centellaron con lo que veían dándole el visto bueno antes de tomarlo con sus dos manos._

 _Gruñó._

 _Su parte racional le costaba seguirle el hilo a lo que estaba pasando. ¿A qué clase de dimensión cruzó? Pues el hecho de que su profesor de química, el ogro de su vida estudiantil, el demonio que siempre se burlaba de su poca aptitud en clase estaba brindándole placer con su boca con una intensa expresión de regocijo en su rostro como si estuviese chupando una paleta, iba más allá de cualquier lógica._

 _-Dios…- gimió de una manera tan obscena que de haber estado consiente se habría cubierto la boca por la vergüenza. Era demasiado para soportar. Aquellas manos hábiles para hacer cualquier preparación molar estaban demostrando de qué estaban hechas, moviéndose por todo su largo, jugueteando hábilmente con su escroto._

 _No era suficiente._

 _Por muy excitante que fuera, su instinto ansiaba más de lo que esa deliciosa lengua podía darle o incluso sus manos._

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierda, Longbottom?!- blasfemó el mayor al ser arrojado sin previo aviso sobre el escritorio despejado._

 _El alfa tomó el liderazgo y Severus podía notarlo por lo oscurecido de sus ojos chocolate y como jadeaba pesadamente, aun erecto e insatisfecho. Su pantalón se rasgó antes de romperse enteramente por el ímpetu que empleó el menor. Sus manos ansiosas empleaban más fuerza de lo normal tocándolo, abarcando cuanta piel podía alcanzar, olfateándolo. Lo presionaba contra la cama con su cuerpo, queriéndose abrir paso en su interior._

 _-¡Si serás idiota Longbottom!- rechistó el mayor arrebolado con el ceño fruncido; pero el instinto llamaba y solo pudo jadear cuando lo tomó dentro._

 _Neville ya no pensaba nada coherente y solo gozaba. Marcaba el ritmo con sus fuertes estocadas, derritiéndose por su abrumadora calidez y lo estrecho que lo constreñía. Desconocía sus propias manos que apretaban los pezones endurecidos dentro de la camisa arrugada, su propia lengua que delineaba la nuca del mayor con deseo insano. Ese acto reflejo de dominancia que de nada servía entre alfas y betas, pero que su propio ser le pedía hacer. Una mordida, solo una que los uniría para toda la vida._

 _Antes de poder hincarle el diente, se contuvo como el último grito de aliento de su autocontrol y lamió el delgado cuello, succionándolo hasta enrojecer su suculenta piel._

 _Las cetrinas mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa y sus oscuros ojos estaban inyectados con deseo que le hacía aún más daño pues la criatura en su interior enloquecida sucumbía en el éxtasis de estocadas frenéticas y aguerridas._

 _Sin saber qué fue lo que se apoderó de él, tomó la boca del mayor con la suya, acallando sus deliciosos gemidos que arrancaba cada que lo estimulaba y se clavaba más en su interior. Sus labios finos le correspondían, instándole en una lengua desconocida a que se fundiera con él._

 _Mordiéndose el labio ahogó un gemido al correrse violentamente en ese cálido interior. Lo escuchó protestar, pero su voz distante no llegaba a la dulce cima donde se encontraba._

 _Se desplomó contra el suelo, agotado._ _El químico levantándose pesadamente se dirigió al baño azotando la puerta tras de él._ _Su lado animal y primitivo estaba complacido, pero como persona racional que era regresando a sus facultades, estaba asqueado por su comportamiento y deseoso de esconderse en un profundo agujero de tierra para no volver a emerger._

 _"_ _¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!" se cuestionó horrorizado._

 _Ver para creer todo lo que le hizo al profesor Snape, pero lo peor del caso es que no se arrepentía. Ser participe e incluso detonante de todas esas facetas jamás vistas en el rostro estoico y generalmente maquiavélico fue más de lo que esperó, pero le gustó verlo._ _"_ _¡¿Porque alguien como él puede verse así de sexy?!" se preguntaba mordiéndose el costado de su uña, nervioso por ser asesinado por su profesor de un momento a otro._

 _-¿P-Porque dejó que… que…?- intentó preguntar en cuanto salió._

 _Ocultó su propio bochorno por verlo así en bata recién salido de la ducha. "Concéntrate" se dijo desviando la mirada a cosas más aburridas como los pesados tomos de bioquímica de Lehningher y de Harper sobre el escritorio._ _El mayor secando su largo cabello negro que aunque lucía la mayor parte del tiempo grasoso, era de una sedosa textura, bufó comprendiendo a que se refería._

 _-Por cuatro sencillas razones Longbottom. Una: las pastillas/ inyecciones supresoras son caras para malgastarlas en tantos idiotas alumnos cachondos- exclamó dejando de lado su toalla oscura para el cabello -Dos: como dije, no estas de tan mal ver, eres físicamente tolerable, supongo. Tres: me gusta el sexo ¿Qué más se puede agregar a eso?- lo regresó a ver con la ceja arqueada haciendo ruborizar al menor._

 _-Y Cuatro: sé que no eres lo suficientemente estúpido para mencionar esto que se nos fue de las manos pues no te iba a dar el servicio completo- su sonrisa ocultaba pobremente su aura asesina, haciéndole sudar frío –además, sabes que si llegas a causarme algún problema puedo asesinarte de la peor manera posible sin siquiera ensuciarme las manos y de la manera más limpia que parecerá una muerte natural-_

 _-Claro…- murmuró perdiendo el poco color que tenía en el rostro. Severus dándose por bien servido abrió su puerta prácticamente sacándolo a patadas de ahí._

 _-Ahora largo, que me debes unos pantalones- dijo al cerrar la puerta de golpe sin importarle golpear su muy aturdida testa"_

De vez en cuando hacia remembranza de aquel acontecimiento extraordinario, no por la melancolía de no volver a repetirse, sino por lo improbable que aún le sabía pese a un año de haber transcurrido.

Las miradas frías y palabras burlonas por su incompetencia en el laboratorio no se hacían esperar, su mordacidad y su constante búsqueda en castigarlo le producía pensar que todo ese encuentro digno de cualquier película XXX fue obra de su febril mente.

Aquello probablemente fue un error por parte del mayor, aunque para él, se sintió endemoniadamente bien.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Con forme pasaba el tiempo, Neville abrumado veía como sus amigos cercanos y uno que otro compañero se abría paso con uñas y dientes pese a su estatus, mientras que él seguía siendo el mismo.

Su querido amigo Harry Potter para ser un beta, era un excelente deportista, gentil y con buenas calificaciones; su amiga Hermione pese a ser una omega, era la chica más inteligente de toda la escuela superando incuso en conocimientos a muchos maestros, incluso veía como Draco Malfoy en su condición de omega, jamás bajaba la mirada ni se intimidaba por los comentarios hirientes que le lanzaban, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Vas a algún lado, escoria?- cuestionó Zabinni bloqueando el paso de la biblioteca al rubio acompañado de Hermione. Neville solo podía verlos por el borde de una columna no muy seguro si debía intervenir o no.

Su ferviente sentido de la justicia le demandaba interponerse entre los omegas y los buscapleitos alfas, pues era lo correcto, pero la cuestión en ese caso era: ¿sería bien recibido su acto heroico? Porque si lo pensaba, el rubio aun le tenía pulla y le miraba con mal gesto por habérsele arrojado de esa forma el año anterior, aun sin perdonarle. _"Siendo tan orgulloso, seguro y me termina odiando más por meterme en lo que no me importa"_ se dijo acongojado.

-Déjanos en paz Zabinni, que si un maestro te ve te puede ir muy mal, pueden expulsarte- amenazó Hermione en voz alta, pero el moreno solo amplió su cínica sonrisa.

-¿Crees que se atreverán a ponerme un dedo encima sabiendo quien soy yo?- rio tontamente junto con sus dos secuaces –además ¿Quién les creería algo a ustedes dos insignificantes omegas contra la palabra de un alfa?- la chica se ruborizó avergonzada sin apartarle la mirada, fulminándolo. El moreno apartando de golpe a la chica, tomó del rostro al peliplateado quien con su mejor gesto lucia sereno –ahora por esta ofensa que es su asquerosa presencia y por la intromisión de tu querida amiga pobretona, chúpamela Malfoy y tal vez los perdone-

-Lo siento Zabinni pero ese es solo el derecho de tu padre… aunque pensándolo bien, no sé realmente cuál de todos los hombres de la prostituta de tu madre es tu verdadero padre- lanzó mordaz haciendo palidecer a la castaña quien parecía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría, mientras que el italiano poniéndose de mil colores, alzó la mano para atestar un golpe.

Neville antes de poder asimilarlo se interpuso.

Nunca fue bueno peleando, pero la valentía descomunal que lo invadía le hizo salir sorpresivamente victorioso de su encuentro. Tal vez fue porque no soportaba las injusticias hacia los más débiles como las que se enfrentó la mayor parte de su vida, o porque recordó en ese momento al profesor Snape y su férrea protección a sus alumnos pese a aparentar ser siempre indiferente a los problemas.

Fuera cual fuera su motivo oculto, estaba agradecido por haber intervenido pues tanto Hermione como Malfoy estaban intactos. Suspiró agradecido por haber obrado bien y se dejó caer recargando su cabeza contra la pared.

Percibía un sabor a metal en su boca y su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a hincharse, pero tanto Zabinni como sus dos secuaces Crabbe y Goyle salieron corriendo amenazándolo de que se las pagaría. No podía importarle menos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Longbottom? ¿Quieres enmendar tú "error" por casi violarme en plena cancha?- los colores se le subieron al rostro negando con la cabeza.

-Era lo correcto por hacer- declaró aun sintiéndose avergonzado por ese comportamiento tan penoso de sus quince años -Lo siento por ello… ya te había intentado pedir perdón pero siempre me mandabas al demonio- soltó una risilla –así que hoy te pido perdón adecuadamente. No fue mi intensión, jamás te habría puesto un dedo encima, mucho menos sin tu consentimiento-

-Que caballero eres- ironizó.

-¡Draco!- rechistó Hermione agitando su esponjoso cabello –ignóralo Neville, aunque su lengua afilada este diciendo eso, lo que realmente quiere decir es que acepta tus sinceras disculpas y ambos te agradecemos por lo de hace rato, realmente nos salvaste, aunque debió de haber intervenido un profesor- dijo ofuscada pasándole una botella de agua fría para ponerse en su ojo morado –creo que iré a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, seguro ella podrá tomar cartas en el asunto, gracias nuevamente Neville- asintió sin esperar respuesta la chica, dándose media vuelta en dirección de la dirección.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo, pero hartándose rápidamente del silencio, Draco habló.

-¿Por qué recibiste el golpe por mí, Longbottom? No tenías que hacerlo-

-Porque era lo correcto- reiteró entre sonrisas –de todas maneras ese tonto quedó diez veces peor-

-Eres un idiota ¿te lo habían dicho?- exclamó el rubio negando con la cabeza porque no podía concebir que alguien generalmente cobarde hubiera hecho algo tan atrevido como eso.

-Si muchas veces antes, no eres el primero Malfoy-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Con una mejor actitud quería enfrentar su último curso. Sus calificaciones no eran las mejores, pero comprendía que si no mejoraba, no podía lograr mantener su orgullo intacto.

Quería ser botánico, pero para ello necesitaba tener excelentes calificaciones en biología, matemáticas, química y física. No tenía problemas con matemáticas pues el profesor Lupin era muy agradable y sabía explicarle adecuadamente para que lo comprendiera; la biología para él era pan comido y en más de una ocasión la profesora Sprout lo elogió en clase haciéndole sentir importante. Lo que realmente le aterraba era aquella materia que siempre lograba quitarle el sueño y aterrarle en forma de pesadilla: la química.

Sabiendo cuales eran sus problemas, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ya que pedirle ayuda a Severus Snape no estaba en sus planes de corto plazo, mucho menos porque tenía la certeza de que este se mofaría de él por su ineptitud y pésimo rendimiento en química, se autoconvenció que era mejor no ir a molestarlo; además con forme pasaban los días se daba cuenta que era más consciente de su presencia y con solo oler su esencia era suficiente para ponerlo caliente. _"Pedirle su apoyo, imposible_ " se decía horrorizado.

Su opción era lógica y ahí se encontraba en el despacho del profesor Lupin, quien con solicitud le sirvió un poco de té de canela con un chocolate al lado de la taza mientras revisaba sus calificaciones de modo analítico.

-Yo creo que puedes lograr tu meta en este último año Neville. Eres un buen alumno, por tanto con proponértelo y con al menos una gran dotación de nueves junto con un buen examen de admisión, lograrás entrar a la universidad que quieras- aseguró el profesor Lupin regresándole sus papeles con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias profesor. Es por eso que vine a verlo… estaba esperando que pudiera impartirme clases privadas de química, sé que usted es muy bueno y podrá hacer que entienda, porque por más que intento estudiar por mi cuenta, no entra la información… mi abuela dice que tengo el cerebro duro-

-Me gustaría ayudarte Neville, pero no creo poder, lo siento- dijo regresando a ver su calendario en la pared con una expresión triste. El menor bajó la mirada triste pues la otra opción que le quedaba era irle a llorar a Hermione que le prestara sus prolijos apuntes con la esperanza y bendición del espíritu santo tener una oportunidad de mejorar sus notas –sin embargo, estoy seguro de poder convencer a Severus que te enseñe-

Neville palideció al instante.

-No quiero molestar al profesor- se apresuró a contestar, procurando que el miedo no se apoderara de su cuerpo que comenzaba a temblar -sé que me odia y no quiero darle más motivos- el castaño rio como si aquello fuera imposible de ser y palmeó su hombro mirando fijamente sus ojos.

-Tonterías Neville, Severus puede ser algo seco, ya lo que creo que sí, pero lo bueno de él es que le interesan sus alumnos y si realmente deseas aprender, no hay nadie más diestro para enseñar química que él-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que los pocos que se hayan quedado a leer esta historia les haya gustado :3 Mañana (si dios quiere) subo la siguiente parte y espero tardarme una o máximo dos semanas para el siguiente capi de Sirius y Draco!

Les mando muchos besitos!


	4. Si Tu Me Quisieras: II

**PAREJA:** Neville/ Severus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 2/2

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Sorry por demorar un día jeje, pero como estoy en un curso, ayer no me alcanzó el tiempo para terminar el capi! espero que les guste como quedó esta parte! Mil gracias Cristine Malfoy (querida, procuraré subir un capitulo de I love you daddy dentro de una semana ok? :D) y Rebe Marauder!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Si Tu Me Quisieras**

 **II**

Fue difícil permanecer en una pieza cuando la severa mirada de Snape lo taladró de arriba abajo como si fuera un espécimen raro rayando en lo desagradable y entre más le hablaba Remus, mas fruncía el ceño.

Neville sabía que era inútil hacer de lado el prejuicio bien cimentado que tenía el mayor por su persona, tantos años de tratarlo le hacían saber perfectamente que no se conmovería y que cualquier negociación era fútil.

Podía escuchar al profesor Lupin decir "por favor", "deja de ser terco", "dale una oportunidad" y demás, siendo rechazado de manera apabullante negando una y otra vez su cabeza. Lo comprendía y aunque no lo pareciera, estaba listo para darse la media vuelta en busca de un plan de apoyo.

Mientras su atención iba de un lado a otro, sus propios ojos seguían buscando las acerinas por una peculiar necesidad de estar al pendiente de ellas. Había algo en los ojos del químico que le hacía anhelar algo oculto en su interior.

Pese a que ese único encuentro estuvo embriagado por su propio instinto de alfa en celo, su cercanía la sentía tan clara y vibrante que no podía evitar reaccionar ante esa sensación que lo invadía. Era como si aún pudiera recordar el tacto de su piel como de su calor en sus manos y en su propio cuerpo, como se acoplaba en sintonía y mostraba una faceta mucho más sensual de la que nadie nunca le mostró antes.

-¡Severus!- alzó la voz el castaño devolviéndole al aquí y al ahora de un sobresalto. Con alivio notó que ninguno de los dos le ponía atención y con respiraciones intentó controlar su desatado libido.

-No sé qué quieras que diga Lupin. Longbottom es un incompetente en la química y es mediocre a la hora de estudiar; sus ensayos son un asco que me sorprende que tenga buenas calificaciones en las otras materias- sus mejillas ardían por esas bofetadas mentales que le estaba dando por viles palabras, pero solo podía aguantar de pie para el siguiente golpe –tal vez debería de renunciar a su idea de estudiar alguna ciencia e irse por el camino sencillo…-

-¡NO!- exclamó sin siquiera pensarlo. Ni siquiera pudo reconocer su propia voz, pero habló en voz tan fuerte ganándose al instante la mirada de ambos adultos.

-¿No que, Longbottom?-

-No puedo renunciar a mi sueño- pese a que su propio cuerpo temblaba, le sostuvo la mirada al hosco profesor -quiero ser botánico y si bien mi mayor deseo es que mi padre este orgulloso de mi, también lo quiero lograr por mí mismo y darme cuenta que puedo hacer algo de provecho con mi propio esfuerzo-

Los maestros se le quedaron viendo de maneras tan diferente pero tan penetrante que comenzaban a volverle los nervios. Remus se veía complacido, pero la expresión del químico era inescrutable.

El sonido del tic-tac resonó en sus oídos y con tranquilidad esperó la siguiente negativa de Snape, mas no esperó ni en un millón de años lo siguiente.

-Te veré en el Dairy, porque por ningún motivo te permitiré pisar nuevamente estos aposentos- Neville volvió a enrojecer conforme explotaron en su mente como flashes su extraño encuentro _"no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso"_ se reiteró una y otra vez agradecido que el profesor Lupin no pudiera leer la mente o estaría en serios problemas –en punto de las 12 y ningún minuto menos porque si me haces perder mi tiempo por tonterías o que tus intensiones no son sinceras, te costará muy caro…-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Para Severus Snape la vida nunca fue muy sencilla que digamos.

Venir de una familia disfuncional con un padre alfa muy agresivo y una madre omega muy sumisa solo le hizo entender tres cosas. Uno: Agradecía haber nacido como un común y corriente beta; Dos: despreciaba con toda su alma a los mal paridos alfas con sus dotes de grandeza y de querer aplastar cualquier cosa que consideren inferior a ellos y 3: lo más triste del asunto es que le molestaba hasta el tuétano esa docilidad de los omegas al ceder ante eso que denominaban "pareja destinada".

Siendo un beta no necesitaba nada eso.

Podía tener una vida prospera en su simpleza, logrando cosas medianamente grandes e importantes, no tenía que sufrir por lo caótico de la civilización, o así pensaba de vez en tanto, cuando las ironías de la existencia no le jugaban malas pasadas como lo que vivió durante toda su infancia con sus padres pues para el colmo de sus males, terminó en un ciclo similar enamorándose de su mejor amiga omega, ganándose un acérrimo enemigo con su propia turba para hacerle la vida de cuadritos en un muy raro triángulo amoroso.

Era obvio que ante un muy privilegiado alfa, no tenía opción alguna más que hacerse a un lado como beta que era. Ni sus propios sentimientos bastaban cuando lo natural surgía, así que con pesar tuvo que ver al amor de su vida, pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma a su pareja.

 _"_ _Como detesto a los alfa"_ se decía como un cántico constante un himno que se repetía en cada esfuerzo que daba por ser alguien, por labrar su pedregoso camino con sus manos desnudas.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, se daba cuenta que no necesitaba algo tan ridículo como el amor.

Si bien sus propios sentimientos por Lily se entibiaron, no se desvanecieron quedándose guardados en lo profundo de su corazón, su cuerpo físico siguió adelante; conoció personas de todo tipo. Amigos entrañables como Lucius y Regulus, enemigos jurados como el patán de Sirius Black y el infeliz ganador de la contienda James Potter; chicos encantadores de bares con rostros hermosos y envidiables cuerpos sin nombre para una sola noche de locura.

Disfrutaba y bien, porque era un fanático del orden y comprendía perfectamente que sus obligaciones como profesor eran una cosa, mientras sus negocios nocturnos eran punto y aparte, por ende, no se mezclaban entre sí o al menos así pensó hasta su percance de ese día imborrable en su historial.

-Buen fin de semana Severus- exclamó el viejo director con su jovial sonrisa.

-Igual, Albus- contestó con una leve inclinación.

Estaba en deuda con ese hombre al ofrecerle ese gran empleo que no solo le daba libertad económica sino que le ayudaba con fondos para sus investigaciones y su despacho era una muy amplia habitación donde podía quedarse a vivir si así lo deseaba. No podía pedir más.

-¿Algún plan emocionante para esta tarde o mañana, muchacho?- pudo ver como los ojos azules lo analizaban curiosos, desentrañando sus misterios sin decir nada, dándole una oportunidad de decírselo, pero no esta vez; sería una tumba.

-No mucho- se alzó de hombros volviéndose a despedir, emprendiendo el paso hacia la salida.

Pese a tener una reunión con aquella chica de su juventud Lily Evans, no lo consideraba lo mas trascendental pues solo era una reunión de viejos amigos que se citaban un fin de semana al mes cuando mucho.

Su corazón era ahora impermeable y no dejaría entrar a nadie más pues ese fue y consideró que sería siempre el lugar de Lily.

 _"_ _Aunque está el otro problema"_ se dijo apretando los ojos al recordar al inepto pero de muy buen ver Neville Longbottom.

Esa única y patética excepción a la regla que hizo por un momento de debilidad.

Sabía que como docente no le permitía echarle mano a sus alumnos, pero por propia frustración a no experimentar un polvo decente por más de 1 mes y tener a la mano a ese manjar de chico, fue débil y se dejó enredar en algo que se volvió innombrable para él.

¿Lo disfrutó? Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no, por supuesto que eso no lo mencionaría en voz alta ni bajo tortura porque amaba su trabajo y por nada ni nadie perdería todo por lo que había trabajado.

 _"_ _Lo bueno de ser débil de mente es que seguro y no piensa mucho en ello"_ se dijo con asentimiento preparándose mentalmente para el fin de semana que presagiaba muy largo.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Haber accedido a dos encuentros con dos horas de diferencia a cualquiera asustaría, pero no a él. Tenía perfectamente calculado lo que pasaría. Lily siempre fue muy ordenada con sus prioridades y como su adorado hijo incompetente iba a tener un partido amistoso de soccer y no quería perdérselo por nada del mundo, se iría en punto de las once cuarenta para llegar a tiempo a su cita, dándole perfecto tiempo para acomodar los libros que escogió para la lección de ese día.

-¡Severus, que alegría verte!- exclamó la pelirroja mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Su aroma a flores invadía sus fosas nasales y el cálido abrazo que lo envolvía era como volver a estar en casa. Todo era maravilloso hasta que sus ojos se posaron en aquello que siempre se negaba a ver.

El químico torció el gesto como siempre hacia cuando advertía la marca de mordida en el cuello de su amiga. Pese a que su propio corazón no retumbaba en su pecho con antes, aun sentía el aguijonazo de los celos, probablemente por la costumbre.

-Lo mismo digo, Lily- La mujer tomó asiento de manera fastuosa sin dejar de sonreír. Severus conocía su rutina y le alegró que esa reunión no fuera diferente. Tras revisar el menú, pediría lo mismo que pedía cada mes en el mismo orden y tras darse por bien servida, colocaría sus codos sobre la mesa para hacerle esa pregunta que esperaba sin falta-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, mi querido amigo?-

Si, como estar en casa.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Por la crisis interna de no ser candidato para un nuevo método de tortura marca Snape, Neville decidió llegar al lugar con una hora de anticipación. Por obvias razones estaba listo para fallar, pero lo que no estaba dispuesto era irse sin pelear por mucho miedo que le diera.

Jamás había estado en ese lugar llamado "Dairy", por más que pasó frente, nunca le apeteció entrar. Probablemente porque muchos de sus compañeros mencionaron que era costoso o que muy selecto. La verdad no estaba seguro, pero pese a su inseguridad ahí estaba en ese ambiente seco y distante, con su decoración en tonos otoñales y mesas de madera cuadrada.

Un mesero solicito se paró en frente ofreciéndose a guiarlo a una mesa.

Lo siguió con parsimonia mientras sus ojos estaban pendientes de cada parte del bistró pues su curiosidad innata demandaba ser atendida. Pocas personas se encontraban ahí, unas solitarias y otras pocas en pareja. Sí que era un lugar acogedor para una reunión entre amigos _"pero tristemente este no es el caso"_ se dijo con una gota de sudor rodando por su cuello.

Se detuvo en seco al notar un aroma familiar, seguido por la presencia ante sus ojos de Severus Snape que a diferencia de los 5 días a la semana que lo veía con su tremendo ceño fruncido y su incisiva mirada, estaba tranquilo con un semblante sereno que demostraba una pequeña sonrisa que le desarmó.

-¿Va a tomar asiento, joven?- cuestionó el mesero, pero Neville solo negó con la cabeza.

-Discúlpeme un momento- pidió sin apartar la mirada de lo que sus ojos captaban. Snape se veía mucho más joven de esa manera soñadora, representando enteramente la edad que tenía, sin ninguna arruga por su recelo ni ojeras por el desvelo de calificar y de irritarse con facilidad por los alumnos que consideraba ineptos, que sin mentir seria el 80% de su clase.

Esa felicidad en él era tan ajena que ocasionó que algo extraño se instalara en la boca de su estómago que le carcomía. Algo nunca sentido, pero que comenzaba a molestarlo y mucho más cuando la hermosa dama con la que estaba compartiendo el almuerzo se levantó y con un grácil gesto para besar su mejilla.

 _"¿Qué se sentirá besar su mejilla?"_ se preguntó en un lapso de terquedad de sentimientos indómitos. Ya había besado sus labios en una ocasión, pero por el mismo calor del momento, no recordaba siquiera su sabor, ni su textura. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? _"¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando eso?"_ se cuestionó queriéndose dar golpes con la pared.

La etérea sonrisa en el rostro del químico de alguien encandilado, desapareció al instante al verlo, transformándose en una expresión amarga.

Gruñó para sus adentros.

 _"_ _¡Si hace cinco segundos estaba de buen humor!"_ se dijo tratando de ocultar su molestia, saliendo de su escondite. Ya de nada valía ocultarse.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Se notaba a leguas que el profesor estaba que echaba humor haberlo visto en ese estado aletargado y de ensoñación.

-¿Desde cuándo estuviste espiando?-

-No estaba espiando…- murmuró entre dientes el menor –pero no tenía mucho tiempo- mintió sentándose en el lugar antes ocupado por la pelirroja mujer que le daba cierto aire de familiaridad, como si ya la hubiese visto antes.

El mayor bufó exasperado. Neville no se quedó atrás pues se comenzaba a exacerbar. No tenía idea de que se apoderó de su persona, probablemente su instinto alfa se sintió herido pues aquello que poseyó no era algo que estuviera predestinado a ser suyo, probablemente eso le calentaba la sangre.

Recordando esos tiempos cuando todo era más sencillo, algo iluminó su cabeza, pero no disipó sus humos, recordaba donde había visto a esa mujer y quien era. " _Y entre todas las personas, tiene que ser ella"_ se dijo antes de continuar hablando.

-Se nota que aún tiene sentimientos por la mamá de Harry ¿o me equivoco, _profesor_?- aquello le salió con más veneno del que esperó, pero hizo efecto pues las cetrinas mejillas ganaron color al instante. Dio un golpe contra la mesa antes de gritar tan fuerte que medio bistró los regresó a ver por el escándalo.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para insinuar eso?-

-Nadie. Solo estoy diciendo lo que parece-

-Una confiancita más de esas, mocoso y te dejo a tu suerte a que te entierres bajo el fango tu solo y me importará muy poco que Lupin me venga a tirar la puerta después para que te ayude- amenazó con frialdad atestando un nuevo golpe al orgullo de Neville, quien dejando el poderío alfa de lado, bajó la vista.

-Sí, profesor Snape…-

Mirándole con desconfianza Severus sacó su libro esperando que el alumno sacara su libreta de apuntes. No estaba dispuesto a repetir como perico las clases sin cobrar, se suponía que eso solo serviría como retroalimentación y con una muy remota posibilidad de ayudar al chico a subir sus notas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son tus dudas, Longbottom?-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Después de ese penoso encuentro que pasó más rápido de lo que creyó, las cosas para su sorpresa se desenvolvieron de una forma más relajada de lo que espero y de lo que era en una clase real.

Tal vez era porque no había alumnos alrededor para mofarse con público o seguro era porque su humor mejoró considerablemente cuando comenzó a poner atención al repaso y ser más asertivo en sus respuestas.

Snape se veía complacido y en más de una ocasión asintió con su cabeza, escuchándolo. Estaba esperanzado y más por la buena disposición del profesor pese a que aún seguía poniendo los ojos en blanco ante sus incompetencias.

 _"_ _-No está mal Longbottom, seguro con esa calidad para el próximo lustro consigues graduarte con honores- dijo con sorna comprendiendo su forma de "motivarlo" –tendremos sesiones sabatinas en mi casa que se encuentra en la calle de la hilandera a esta misma hora y más te vale que estas libertades no se repitan ni creas que por que te estoy invitando a mi casa es por segundas intenciones, chico majadero- dijo viéndole de arriba abajo notando su cara roja y lo estrecho que se puso su pantalón –cualquier error de tu parte y te pongo de patitas en la calle ¿me escuchaste?-"_

Su mente y cuerpo estaba revitalizado y con cada sesión sentía que estaba listo para enfrentar lo que se le pusiera enfrente, eso aunado con la actitud del químico era insuperable, pues Severus en su casa era casi agradable.

Vestía de manera cómoda con pantalones holgados y sudadera en suaves colores, nada que ver con su ropa siempre negra o en un gris muy oscuro que usaba en la escuela dándole esa aura de murciélago en pleno vuelo nocturno. Le ofrecía quisiera o no un té de manzanilla y galletas de canela en un plato que colocaba al lado de los libros de la lección de ese día y cuadernillos para que se llevara para hacer un refuerzo en su casa.

Habla sin pizca de ironía y siempre le preguntaba sobre su día. Pese a considerar que era mera formalidad, le agradaba ese pequeño intercambio de palabras como si se estuvieran acercando como personas más que como profesor- alumno.

Tal vez su rendimiento en clases normales no parecía mejorar pues la presencia adusta del profesor en espera de cualquier error siempre conseguía acalambrarlo, pero a sus siguiente exámenes sorpresa, su calificación subió de un terrible 6 a un 7.5; algo era algo y el beta con mala cara lo animaba con un "menos mal que mis sábados interrumpidos no estén del todo desperdiciados"

 _"_ _Se ve lindo cuando frunce el ceño…"_ se dijo detonando las alarmas en su cabeza. Palmeó sus mejillas negando con la cabeza.

-No es posible- se sobresaltó por su propio pensamiento –no debo pensar de esa forma de él, ¡que es Snape por todos los cielos!- se dijo sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y su cuerpo reaccionar como era lógico en cualquier chico de casi diecisiete años –y tú también contrólate- murmuró señalando a su miembro más que despierto por atención –esto no puede estar pasándome…-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Con seis meses de estudio sabatino, Neville veía de reojo a Snape cada vez con ojos diferentes.

Sabía que estaba prohibido tener sentimientos por él, pero no podía evitarlo. Tal vez idealizaba las cosas en su mente por el primer encuentro carnal que tuvo, pero los pequeños detalles maravillosos que tuvo el pelinegro con el eran invaluables, las incontables facetas que fue descubriendo poco a poco en ese lapso, corroboraban su sentir.

Mordió su labio impaciente. No estaba poniendo atención al capítulo 8 que estaban atendiendo para esclarecer sus dudad y Snape lo notó casi al instante.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Longbottom?- siseó con aprehensión –si no vas a poner atención a la clase puedes tomar tus cosas y esperar a la próxima semana que quizás vengas más atento-

El chico poniéndose en pie se acercó lo más que pudo al mayor impregnándose de su aroma para darse valor para decir lo que quería decir.

Si bien no era correcto su sentir, comprendía que nada ni nadie podía entrometerse ni arrancarle del pecho aquella semilla ya germinada. Era un alfa por todos los dioses y aunque era un camino difícil el que escogió al enamorarse de un beta, no cambiaría de parecer; como con las pocas cosas de las que estaba cien por ciento seguro, no se arrepentía y está dispuesto a luchar con todo lo que tenía para conseguirlo.

-Creo que estoy enamorando de usted, profesor Snape- solo quería decirlo en voz alta y así lo hizo sintiéndose tan liberado como una verdad absoluta. lo que no tomó a consideración fue lo que hizo en ese segundo después; besarle sin pensarlo tomándolo por el cuello.

Percibió el estremecimiento del mayor y la sorpresa con la que aclamaba sus labios. Si tan solo un poco podía transmitir, se daba por bien servido.

Adoraba a ese hombre que tras su fachada de hombre duro e imperturbable, podía ser tan sensitivo a cualquier estimulación, como se ruborizaba y sus manos temblaban sosteniéndose de su playera. Quería ver más de aquello que en su deseo de profundizar más su ósculo, no supo cómo reaccionar cuando el mayor lo empujó.

-Largo- parpadeó dos veces aturdido por lo que pasó. La cara que puso no se borró de mente pues compungida tal cual con una creciente decepción golpeó su corazón haciendo que este cayera pesado en su estómago. Había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

-Pero…- intentó decir en su defensa –profesor…-

-¡Dije largo y no vueltas!-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Lo que pasó en esas tres semanas después de haber corrido al alfa de su casa, le parecieron tan ajenas a su vida como si le estuvieran pasando a alguien más y no a él. Daba clases en automático procurando que no se le notara la desazón instaurada y su mal humor se multiplicó por seis a la mínima provocación.

 _"_ _¿Que se cree? maldito niñato estúpido…"_ murmuraba entre dientes en lo que calificaba sus exámenes ignorando los golpes insistentes a su puerta. _"Ríndete de una buena vez Longbottom…"_ pensaba irritado porque todos los sábados eran lo mismo, no desistía desde la mañana hasta la tarde, imposibilitándole tener un momento de paz y recreación.

-No sé porque creí que se podía ser maduro este disque estudiante de pacotillas- se dijo negando con la cabeza.

Le dedicó su preciado tiempo, su paciencia que era escasa y sabrá dios que más, pero lo que consideraba peor de todo es que se alegró por el cuándo vio como lento pero seguro iba subiendo sus calificaciones e incluso percibió un cambio pequeño en su persona, la satisfacción de ver su sonrisa orgullosa de lograr algo por sí mismo y ser él quien fomentó aquello.

En esas sesiones no eran un beta y un alfa cualquiera, era una persona reviviendo los motivos por los que decidió dedicarse a la docencia y un chico ansioso por aprender algo, motivado, con un semblante entusiasta. Incluso ajeno a su propio carácter estaba feliz de esos encuentros, ver sus ojitos castaños atentos a lo que decía…

-Pero tuvo que venir a arruinar todo- bufó recogiendo sus cosas dispuesto a ir a su siguiente clase.

Como no faltaba a su insistencia, Neville lo fue siguiendo por todo el largo pasillo que le sabía cada vez las largo e interminable. Pedía, demandaba, imploraba su atención como un perrillo faldero, necesitado de cariño que solo le hacia rezongar.

-¿Qué parte de largo vuelvas a molestarme no entiendes?- refutó ya muy cansado con ese teatro que se había repetido por esos incontables 25 días.

-Si no quiere escucharme, lo gritaré enfrente de todos- fue su ultimátum que por más que no quería tomarlo enserio, en esos ojos generalmente gentiles y temerosos refulgía la determinación. Sudó frío –yo Neville Longbottom lo am…- lo silenció al instante.

-¡Estas demente Longbottom! ¡Maldita sea, sígueme!- prorrumpió arrastrándolo a trompicones a su despacho. Era ahora o nunca pues no quería hacer un teatro más grande del ya hecho.

Los alumnos los veían curiosos, incluso Lupin que pasaba por ahí estaba muy interesado. " _Me llevan los mil demonios"_ dijo maldiciendo la hora que decidió dejar su tranquila vida miserable al involucrarse con ese chico.

Cerrando su puerta de golpe, prosiguió a hablar aun sulfurado pero un poco más tranquilo porque no había cuchos chismosos cerca.

-Si esto es una treta, te juro por tu bendito padre que te asesinaré- amenazó con su índice queriendo que llegara el mensaje fuerte y claro. Si era la última vez que tendría que tratarlo con esa familiaridad, no quería que las cosas quedaran turbias.

-No lo es, realmente no quise ofenderlo con mis sentimientos, pero no puedo acallarlo-

-Entonces todo eso que dijiste para que aceptara darte clases fue un vil engaño, eso de querer ser alguien, que tu padre estuviera orgullos y demás bazofia... solo por una tontería de parte tuya para meterte en mis pantalones- el mozuelo se sonrojó y al instante negó con la cabeza, pero no podía creerle -pues te tengo noticias, eso nunca volverá a pasar- el chico se veía genuinamente herido pero no podía importarle menos. No podía ilusionarse por ese error, tan ardiente como pocos que experimentó, pero error al fin que no podía permitirse que sucediera dos veces en su vida.

-Yo no mentí. Cada palabra que dije fue cierta. No quiero tener la vida resuelta por ser un alfa o ser el hijo de Frank Longbottom, quiero una vida propia, labrada por mis manos y estos seis meses me han servido de mucha ayuda. Lo crea o no he subido en mis notas, en todas, no solo en las suyas. Puede que química siga siendo mi más débil, pero voy mejoran y estoy seguro que con su ayuda puedo cumplir mi meta-

Lo miró inquisitivamente. Su mente aun dudaba pero su corazón parcialmente sensible le sugería que le diera una última oportunidad a su enseñanza.

Suspiró apretando su sien adolorida. _"Ya estoy muy viejo para lidiar con esto"_ se dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Si no vuelves a mencionar eso de tus "sentimientos" inexistentes por mí, seguiré siendo tu maestro los sabados- dijo lo que era lo más lógico por decir. Era una tontería pensar siquiera que iba en serio. _"¿Cómo un chiquillo de dieciséis puede hablar en serio?"_ Se dijo rodando los ojos, pero Neville al instante puso los ojos de plato.

-No puedo hacer eso, sería como negarme a mí mismo- se sorprendió por esa madurez con lo que lo dijo y como se plantaba delante de él.

No era el niño inseguro y tonto que vio por primera vez en su salón de chace hacía seis años, era un joven casi un hombre con un camino frente a sus ojos tan claro como el agua, que está dispuesto a marchar contra la adversidad al ritmo de su propio tambor.

–Lo amo, ahora estoy seguro de ello y no sabe lo inmensamente feliz que me haría si usted también me quisiera… pero bueno, no se le puede pedir al olmo que de peras ¿o sí?- sonrió acercándose hacia él con una desconocida confianza que le hizo retroceder -Lo bueno es que sé que aunque yo no le gusto, mi físico no le es de mal ver- Snape bufó por esa libertad con la que lo dijo.

-Si algo detesto más que los mocosos idiotas que no les trabaja bien el cerebro, son los alfas prepotentes y creídos, así que sácate esa tontería de la cabeza porque no me interesará alguien que entra en las dos categorías- Neville rió abiertamente. No sabía que estaba mal con él, pero lo que si sabía era que lo había subestimado.

-Siendo así, creo que cabe la gran posibilidad de que usted también termine enamorándose de mí, así que estese preparado, _profesor_ Snape-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Pequeños espero que les haya gustado! es todo de esta parejita y nos leemos pronto (eso espero jeje) con lo que planeo hacer de Sirius y Draco en "Eres Total"!

Les mando besitos!~


	5. Eres Total: III

**ERES TOTAL**

 **PAREJA:** Sirius/Draco

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito (tal vez) y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPITULOS:** 3/4

 **RESUMEN:** Sirius es un alfa sin problema alguno, con una vida idílica y grandes expectativas, sin embargo su vida se pone de cabeza cuando descubre quien es su pareja destinada _. "El pequeño Draco Lucius Malfoy de 7 años, su omega destinado que le pertenecía enteramente. ¡Merlín tiene que ser una broma!"_

 **Notas de la Autora:** Puff! demoré mucho pero finalmente aquí esta! Si estuve tan ocupada con un cambio de casa, con un curso que estoy tomando, pero finalmente me di un tiempo para continuar esta historia (ya que también quiero que haya lemon +w+ jeje) Mil gracias por comentar: satorichiva, Marauder di Angelo, Cristine Malfoy, Alexapotter y tsuruga lia1412! se los agradezco mucho!

A leer se ha dicho!~

* * *

 **III**

Mirándose en el espejo por cuarta vez en lo que llevaba el día, contempló el collar de tela oscura con una pequeña cruz plateada rodeando su cuello. La tonta sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro desde el día anterior y comenzaba a fastidiarse consigo mismo.

 _"Contrólate"_ se dijo palmeando sus sonrosadas mejillas queriendo disipar el bochorno sin éxito. Las escenas del día anterior seguían rememorándose en su mente emocionándolo descontroladamente; aquellos deliciosos labios besando su piel, sus dedos por todas partes. Negó con la cabeza más rojo que antes.

 _Destinados._

Esa era la situación y no podía estar más encantado con eso. Sirius era un gran hombre tan endemoniadamente sexy, con una sonrisa encantadora, una personalidad revitalizante aunque bastante desentendido la mayor parte del tiempo al dejarse guiar por la corriente, pero a su parecer podía ser responsable cuando quería, era acaudalado y con un buen apellido así que ¿qué mejor prospecto que él? Sonrió con suficiencia.

Ya que lo pensaba fríamente estaba tranquilo por el hecho de que Sirius era un caballero y no se atrevió a marcarlo sin el consentimiento de sus padres. Eso podía ser muy entrañable y considerado que casi se avergonzaba de sí mismo por sus penosas ansias de gritarle que lo marcara e hiciera un desastre de él tomándolo de todas formas imaginables en la casa de sus padres.

-Qué vergüenza…- se dijo tomando sus cosas aun no muy listo para sus clases, pero parecía que el tiempo no estaba colaborando ni mucho menos su enfebrecida cabeza.

Sí. Había muchas cosas por las cuales estaba agradecido _._

 _"Menos mal que no estaba destinado con alguien tan bobo como Longbottom o con el orangután tangerina Weasley"_ meditó con un escalofrío dirigiéndose con prisa a la escuela.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

A cada paso podía sentirse orgulloso pese a las miradas que recaían con el sin dejarlo ni un segundo. Le agradaba la idea de ser el centro de atención y más porque era algo que realmente importante como la completa pertenencia a ese hombre que hacia su mundo temblar y en menos de dos segundos podía conseguir convertirlo en gelatina. Sí que era preferible eso a el simple hecho de ser un omega desprotegido.

Podía escuchar los cuchicheos de los chicos, los celos de las pocas y pocos omegas de la escuela, la aprobación de unos cuantos y la mirada furiosa de Zabinni era la cereza perfecta para coronar su pastel.

La clase transcurrió tranquila hasta medio día a la hora de formar equipos en la clase de Literatura.

-Nuevamente tú y yo Granger-

-No podría ser de otra manera- sonrió la castaña invitándolo a tomar asiento.

Cuando ingresó a Hogwarts realmente consideró que sería un paseo utópico entre nubes. El mismo era la personificación de la grandeza. Tenía belleza, inteligencia y tanto dinero que todos los alumnos y algunos maestros pensaron que iba a ser un gran alfa.

Se rodeó de amigos importantes, entre ellos Gregory Crabbe, Vincent Goyle (sus amigos de la infancia), Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni. Nunca se los dijo, pero pensó que su amistad sería tan larga como aquella que tenía su progenitor con el profesor Snape y el famoso Regulus Black.

Que equivocado estaba.

Desde que se dio a conocer su estatuto como omega, el trato especial con el que fue tratado al dar por sentado que era un alfa se fue al demonio. Cuando obtuvo los resultados de la prueba de clase, fueron los primeros en darle la espalda.

Ni el mismo se hubiera creído si alguien le hubiese dicho en aquellos años que Hermione Granger se convertiría en su mejor amiga quien, cual heroína de cuento llegó a su rescate cuando se encontró en ese aprieto y que a partir de aquel momento, se habían sido inseparables.

Era una amiga leal e incondicional que no lo trataba de una manera despectiva y le hacía sentir tan bien en su presencia que le hacía pensar "¿Por qué no la traté antes?"

Ver para creer.

Generalmente era con ella con quien se unía para cualquier trabajo escolar. Juntos eran imparables con el intelecto y astucia de su lado que para ser omegas, eran superiores a los alfas y aquello le encantaba pues la frustración con la que los demás los veían nunca se hacía esperar.

Hermione acomodando sus cosas con parsimonia sobre el pupitre, solo miraba su cara y regresaba la vista al collar sin preguntar nada, pero era tan claro que se moría por hacerlo pues no dejaba de morder sus labios casi como si las palabras quisieran escapar de ahí.

Con media sonrisa decidió contarle las buenas nuevas y acabar de una buena vez con su sufrimiento.

-¡Es increíble Draco! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra por ti!- exclamó emocionada su amiga abrazándolo en el acto -creí que no tenías a nadie en mente cuando te pregunté si te gustaba alguien, ¡que cruel eres que no me lo dijiste antes!-

-Es que creí que no lo volvería a ver, por eso no consideré pertinente contarte de él- se alzó de hombros -pero resulta que sólo se alejó para no hacerme daño-

-Que romántico Draco. Estoy tan feliz por ti- pese a ser una empedernida por las reglas como la de no hablar en clase, la conmoción por un amigo era más fuerte que no podía dejar su agitación de lado.

-¿Y él te lo regaló?- el rubio asintió -se ve costoso. Leí sobre esta marca de collares y este es uno de los más novedosos e infalibles. Al menos un 80% de garantía de evitar una marca indeseada, eso es considerablemente alto si me lo preguntas- asintió dándole el visto bueno –Pero antes de que grites a los cuatro vientos "adiós pastillas e inyecciones", recuerda que no debes de dejar de tomarte tu supresor por nada del mundo- amenazó como madre preocupada.

-¿Y volver a repetir lo de la otra vez? Ni loco- negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Con una vez que le pasara era más que suficiente para una vida.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Todo siguió en un calmado barullo en el aula, el profesor desde su escritorio observaba y poco podía importarle a Draco lo que pasaba a su alrededor de tan embebido que estaba en su lectura, quería esa nota alta y nada lo distraería, ni siquiera el espigado chico que estaba parado tan cerca de su escritorio, hasta que su respiración en su nuca que movia su cabello donde la gomina no alcanzaba, terminó por cansarle.

 _"_ _¡Que fastidio!"_ se dijo entornando los ojos para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Puedo formar parte de su equipo?- preguntó Neville con timidez cuando la enjundia de sus ojos grises se clavaron en sus orbes –el profesor Flitwick me dio chance de estar en un equipo de tres ya que Justin tiene más de un mes que no viene…-

Desde que el moreno aceptó el golpe en el rostro que iba a su nombre y pedirle de esa patética forma perdón, podría decir que se formó una especie de "amistad superficial" entre ambos.

Se saludaban cuando se tenían enfrente y de igual manera a la despedida, intercambiaban apocadas palabras de vez en cuando por cual su presencia, curiosamente, no le era del todo terrible.

Lo miró de arriba abajo con su ceja arqueada cuestionándose los pros y contra de aceptarlo.

-¿Y porque querríamos tenerte en nuestro equipo si eres algo zonzo?- no lo dijo con la misma manera de antaño de ofenderlo, simplemente era su costumbre de hablarle así, pero la castaña le lanzó una severa mirada, lista para reprenderlo o mínimo darle una patada en la espinilla por grosero.

Longbottom no se lo tomó a mal, si no por el contrario, sonrió al notar la forma en la que se lo dijo.

-Porque he mejorado en todos los ámbitos, mis calificaciones son 30% mejores que el bimestre pasado, soy bueno escuchado para corregir mis errores y no me doy por vencido-

El rubio asintió dándole el visto bueno y con el pie empujó el asiento a su lado para que se sentara.

-Vale. Pero si nos haces ir más lento o estorbas, te tiramos por la borda-

-¡DRACO!- reprendió Hermione poniendo mala cara –no le hagas caso Neville. A Draco aún le cuesta trabajo entablar conversaciones formales- Draco pudo los ojos en blanco, pero Neville ignorándola parcialmente, asintió.

-Entiendo, parece un trato justo. Procuraré no estorbar-

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?- cuestionó con una nota perturbada, cosa que no inmutó ni un poco a Draco pues solo ladeó su sonrisa.

-Claro, así nos llevamos- Hermione los miró a uno y luego al otro con la boca entre abierta preguntándose ¿desde cuándo son amigos esos dos? Pero no encontró respuesta coherente.

-¡De verdad que no entiendo a los hombres!-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

De buena gana y con redoblados ímpetus, Sirius tarareaba una canción sin letra, tan pleno y seguro consigo mismo en la sala de estar mientras observaba los enormes cuadros de todos los familiares Malfoy y Black que han existido en la espera de lo que le gustaba denominar "LA" reunión decisiva, donde conversaría de una vez por todas con Lucius y Narcisa sobre lo que sucedería en un futuro con Draco.

Sabía de antemano que era un tema delicado y que si quería tener la dichosa bendición de cierto oxigenado, tenía que ser lo más cortes posible, sin embargo, lo que lo tranquilizaba es que sentía que Lucius Malfoy no podía interpinerse entre ellos pues más que el amor que sentía, aquello iba más allá de cualquier orden que no podía negarse ni cambiarse a voluntad, estaba tallado sobre piedra y era algo inamovible por más que se luchara en contra del destino.

El pecho de Sirius apenas podía soportar la duda que se cimentaba y eso que él no era una persona que se pusiera nerviosa. " _Vamos, tranquilo que has hecho cosas peores"_ se dijo dándose ánimos.

Amaba a Draco con todo su ser y el deseo de ser uno y viví el resto de su vida juntos se acrecentaba con el transcurso de los días. Haber probado el sabor de su piel, el aroma de su perspiración o el sonido de sus dulces gemidos debían de ser deleites que no debería de haber probado hasta que pudiera ser legalmente suyo.

Pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarlo.

El cuerpo sabía lo que quería y daría prisa a los arreglos para poseer sin pena a su pequeño dragón.

Ya lo había aceptado y Draco también parecía feliz con aquello, así que pedir la bendición de los padres era una mera formalidad. " _Además Remsie ya me dio la suya_ " asintió congratulándose por ese paso que ya le hacía sentir a solo un palmo de su adorado niño.

La conversación inició cuando uno de los sirvientes lo invitaron de regreso a la habitación principal donde los patriarcas ya se encontraban. Pese a los tentempiés y el ofrecimiento de té, su boca no podía mantenerse callada y comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos como un torrente que desemboca en el mar.

Lo que tenía que pasar, pasaría y estaba seguro que sabría cómo enfrentarse a cualquier traspié que le pusiera su consuegro de sedosa melena.

-¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE BLACK?!- siseó por lo alto el patriarca Malfoy.

-Estamos destinados ¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo no hago las normas en estas cosas de la naturaleza- se alzó de hombros dándole un sorbo a su insípido té –y lo siento por no decirte antes Cissa- la rubia mujer cubrió su boca titubeando; era como si no pudiera pronunciar palabra –pero así son las cosas Luci. No puedes negarte ya que las almas destinadas deben de estar juntas, si no quieres que Draco o yo suframos- escuchó que el rubio rechinó los dientes incapaz de rebatirle- además, soy un buen partido. Soy atractivo, tengo mucho dinero y un apellido de renombre-

-Pero ya no estás tan joven…- rezongó entre dientes Lucius Malfoy. Eso fue un golpe bajo a su beldad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar su edad en su contra? Si estaba en su mejor momento. " _Maldito"_ pensaron los dos al unísono –además, estoy seguro que con medicamento adecuado y una orden de restricción, Draco podrá tener a cualquier joven acaudalado que quiera-

-¿Así que a esas vamos, Malfoy?- gruñó desatándose una batalla por el poderío de la situación -¿prefieres hacerle daño obligándolo a casarse sin amor a dar tu consentimiento? Vaya buen padre que eres Lucius, te mereces una estrellita- refutó con sarcasmo.

-¡Chicos, por favor! ¿Qué no pueden hablar como gente civilizada?- cuestionó Narcisa finalmente.

-¡Que podría ser su padre maldición!- gruñó el platinado dando un golpe en la mesa -y por si te lo recuerdo, ¡es tu sobrino! ¿Qué clase de degenerado eres?-

Tenía un as bajo la manga y estaba dispuesto a usarlo. Nadie se metía con su edad ni con Draco y podía salirse con la suya.

-De tu misma calaña. Sin embargo, no vine a hablar de eso pues, te tengo noticias Luci, sé la verdad. Sé que Draco no es mi sobrino y si quieres echarme en cara eso más de vale que te consigas otra cosa para hacerme retroceder en mi deseo de hacer feliz a Draco-

-Miserable... -

-Y antes de que te lo pregunte, la respuesta es sí. Se dé una fuente infalible que es tan noble que es incapaz de mentir sobre temas tan delicados y no, Remus no me lo dijo como si hablará del clima, prácticamente lo forcé a que me lo dijera... Capaz y se lo hubiese llevado a la tumba si no le hubiese contado de mi enlace con Draco-

-¿Así que tienes su bendición?-preguntó finalmente Narcisa rompiendo el turbado silencio. Sirius asintió lentamente notando la mirada estoica de la mujer impidiendo reflejar algo de su sentir.

-Sé que eres una gran madre Cissy y que tienes el 50% de mérito por hacer de Draco un gran chico, el otro 50% son los genes de Remsie- amplió la sonrisa ante la cólera del ojigris -sin embargo, vengo en calidad de pedir su mano y su bendición de la manera legal y más políticamente correcta, sin embargo han de saber que ante una negativa, Draco estará dispuesto a huir conmigo.

-Pues parece que es una amenaza más que nada-

-Tómalo como quieras Luci, pero así son las cosas. Sabes que nadie en el mundo podrá hacerlo más feliz que yo y que solamente a mi lado estará seguro y cerca de su familia-

El rubio sin decir más se levantó de la mesa para cerrar ambas puertas del salón con estruendo. _"Parece que no se lo tomó muy bien, que dramático"_ se dijo apenas conteniendo la risa que le daba.

 _"_ _Aunque no sé si esto se toma con un sí o un no" se_ quedó pensativo en su lugar.

-Descuida Siri, tanto el como yo sabemos que tienes toda la razón. Las personas destinadas deben de estar juntos, sin importar el costo. Ir en contra de la naturaleza siempre trae consecuencias muy grandes y daños irreparables…- dijo en voz baja mirando por el amplio ventanal. Lo dijo con tal nostalgia que Sirius pensó que tal vez no lo decía por Draco y él, sino por alguien más; lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue palmear su hombro de modo solidario.

–Como sea- carraspeó aclarando su garganta –ahora que sabes que Draco no es mi hijo sanguíneo, debes de saber que lo quiero como tal, como si yo lo hubiese concebido… y pese a no significar mucho, quiero que sepas que tienes mi bendición para estar con él y hacerlo muy feliz-

-Gracias primita, claro que tu bendición significa mucho para mí- la abrazó con todo el cariño que le tenía -aunque creo que sería bueno que hablarán con Draco sobre su mamá, es justo que lo sepa él también-

-Lo sé... pero eso es algo que me asusta. Has de decir que estoy exagerando, incluso sé que es lo pertinente y…- el moreno la interrumpió intuyendo de donde iba su divagación.

-No tienes que temer Cissa, él te querrá tanto como siempre pues eres la madre que toda su vida conoció, además será como una ganancia para él pues tendrá la oportunidad de abrir más su corazón al conocer a Remus-

-Cierto, tienes toda la razón. Se lo diré a Lucius cuando regrese. Intentaré persuadirlo a toda costa pues el algo a lo que se ha negado a decirle pese al tiempo…-

-Siendo así para que no se acalambre, a modo de persuasión extra, dile que si él no se lo dice, lo haré yo-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Con la llegada de los exámenes de fin de año, Draco sabía que solo podía significar una cosa: el baile de navidad.

No era algo que lo emocionara mucho ya que las veces anteriores que participó, un puñado de chicos y una que otra chica alfa como Pansy Parkinson estuvieron muy insistentes con ser su pareja.

Por muy halagador que fuera, tuvo que negar todas las invitaciones para solidarizarse con su querida amiga Hermione quien siempre terminaba discutiendo con un muy lento y estúpido Ronald Weasley, a su parecer, que no reunía toda sus tonterías ni se ponía los pantalones para invitarla a salir.

Si alguien le preguntaba con quién le gustaría asistir, la respuesta era sencilla y lógica: Sirius.

Nada le haría más feliz que eso, aunque a esas alturas parecía imposible pues las desventajas de tener una pareja mucho mayor, era la presión que ya tenía sobre sus hombros y encima siendo un alfa de buena familia.

 _"_ _Además ha estado ocupado con su trabajo_ " refunfuñó para sus adentros. Hacía tres días que no lo veía y por momentos como esos se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir sin él durante tanto tiempo?

Por muy vergonzoso que fuera y aunque negara en voz alta la idea de ser suyo, la realidad que aceptaba gustoso es que ya lo era. Era total y completamente suyo que existir sin el en ese mundo cruel, era la muerte en vida.

-¿Somos pareja, verdad?- se preguntó instantes antes de entrar a su casa.

Esa duda no lo dejaba en paz.

Desde ese desenfrenado encuentro sin supresores, no había pasado nada más que besos esporádicos y uno que otro abrazo; Sirius no era una persona romántica más que para molestarlo con perversiones de doble sentido que siempre conseguía acalorarlo en sobre medida y dejarlo muy ansioso y solo. " _Más le vale que lo seamos"_ se dijo subiéndole el tono a su molestia.

-Y así llegó mi encantador dragón refunfuñón- la voz cantarina lo sacó de sus meditaciones entre dientes, disipando su enojo momentáneamente.

-¡Sirius, estás aquí!- chilló abalanzándose a sus brazos, ese preciado lugar donde siempre deseaba estar. Su fibroso cuerpo lo recibió gustoso y sus brazos estrechaban su espalda. Inhaló con fuerza su almizclada esencia natural entremezclada con su fuerte colonia y regresó la mirada a sus ojos de tormenta que lo miraban de manera traviesa.

-WOW! De saber que me recibirías así, hubiera venido antes- rio de lo lindo apretándolo aún más. La sonrisa radiante que adornaba su rostro, rápidamente menguó al procesar las dichosas palabras con las que lo recibió.

-¿Cómo que dragón refunfuñón?- bufó inflando los cachetes.

-Te diste cuenta muy tarde, precioso- tomó su barbilla con divertimiento inclinando su rostro hacia el suyo. Pese a estar ofuscado, su corazón dio una maroma en su pecho antes de latir desenfrenado ante la ilusión de ser besado por su alfa destinado.

-¡Ni te atrevas a mas, Black!- siseó su padre bajando con rapidez la escalera. De tan encantado que estaba por Sirius no notó su presencia.

-¿Ni un piquito?- cuestionó como niño chiquito exagerando su gesto de beso. Tuvo que contener la risa pues su padre parecía que la vena carótida le iba a reventar del coraje que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ni uno solo!- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vale, vale- lo soltó en el acto fingidamente resignado –sin embargo, dejando de lado al viejito regañón, te tengo noticias, precioso, de ahora en adelante podré ir a recogerte a la escuela, tara~ ¡sorpresa!-

-¿Enserio? ¿En la moto?- sus ojos relucieron ante esa idea de su sexy alfa en una moto con su usual chamarra de cuero negro y sus botas, con gafas oscuras esperándolo en la entrada de la escuela. _"Con su cabello rizado al aire y su sonrisa…"_ tuvo que darse una cachetada teórica para no ser muy evidente de que estaba babeando mentalmente.

-¿En esa máquina mortuoria? Ni lo sueñes Draco y ni pongas esa cara de tonto-

-Ya oíste a tu sacrosanto padre anticuado- Draco hizo puchero antes de estremecerse cuando el brazo de Sirius lo tomó por los hombros –pero descuida, tengo un precioso auto último modelo que seguro te encantará- le guiñó el ojo.

-Y nada más iras por él y lo traerás, eso será todo- rebatió el rubio mayor.

-Pero Sirius no es mi chofer, es mi…- sus mejillas enrojecieron –no…novio…- bajó la voz regresando a ver qué cara ponía Sirius ante eso. Listo para cualquier cosa. Si palidecía, le daría un puntapié en la entrepierna y si no, lo besaría hasta que le faltara el aliento.

La sonrisa lobuna se expandió haciéndole que las mariposas en su estómago agitaran sus alas como locas.

-Ya oíste Luci, como _novio_ de Draquis, tengo derecho mínimo de acompañarlos a comer- bailoteó las cejas para la furia que traía el patriarca Malfoy.

-¡Como quieras!- pareció que a su padre le costó mucho trabajo decir eso ultimo pues estaba cambiando drásticamente de color.

-¿Entonces puede quedarse a dormir?- preguntó lacónicamente esperando que no le diera el soponcio ahí en la entrada de la casa.

-¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento! espero que les haya gustado! mañana (tal vez... si me da tiempo.. ._.U) suba la continuación de esta segunda parte de "Eres total"

Les mando besitos~


	6. Eres Total: IV

**ERES TOTAL**

 **PAREJA:** Sirius/Draco

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 2/3

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Después de muchos percances y la clásica discusión familiar, finalmente estoy aquí actualizando el capi que tan largo me quedó ._.U y que por eso dividiré en 3! Mil gracias Christine Malfoy por comentar! te mando besitos!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **IV**

Con las siguientes semanas transcurriendo a un ritmo acelerado entre el estudio para los últimos exámenes del año, la ayuda al comité escolar para los arreglos para el baile de invierno y un padre muy vigilante rodeándolo casa cinco minutos, observando en silencio con ojo crítico todo lo que hacía (y no hacía), Draco estaba exhausto.

Quería más de lo que ya tenía y no podía evitarlo. Solo pasar un momento a solas con Sirius en todo el día no era suficiente y eso comenzaba a frustrarle.

Deseaba poder disfrutar sus deliciosos besos y caricias durante más de esos preciados quince minutos donde era todo suyo.; cuanto agradecía que condujera rápido a través de las avenidas pisándole el acelerador al máximo para que su padre no estuviera tras de ellos regañándolos. Un solo momento para ellos dos donde podían amarse sin malas palabras ni terceros entre ellos.

Los labios de Sirius arrancaban gemidos ahogados cuando se deslizaban por su cuello y sus expertas manos invadían su piel. Le gustaba esa sensación caliente que dejaba lista para la llamarada; el contacto de su cabello rizado cosquilleaba y su aliento lo estremecía. Cuanto deseaba que siguiera así, dulce y delicioso pero la alarma en su reloj no perdonaba nada y con su sonoro pitido anunció el fin de los arrumacos.

Draco protestó al ser brutalmente interrumpido. Nunca pasaban de esos toqueteos y ya se estaba hartando.

-Bueno es hora de que entres rubito que ya son las 3: 15 y seguro en cualquier momento tu padre aparece con el MI5 para denunciarme por pedófilo- exclamó burlón relamiéndose sus labios.

-Pero pronto cumpliré 18 y no tiene por qué quejarse…-

-Pues como todavía no los tienes, es obvio que se queje cuanto quiera- recalcó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

En momentos como esos detestaba que Sirius se comportara como el adulto que era y no como el del alma traviesa y socarrona que se reía del peligro.

Como pudo se acomodó el cabello y la camisa de su uniforme que ya no estaba dentro del pantalón. Palmeó sus mejillas esperan que su bochorno no fuera demasiado evidente y tomó sus cosas.

Abriendo la puerta se detuvo un instante recordando aquello que aún no había mencionado, pero que deseaba hacerlo. Quería una noche memorable en el baile de invierno y solo había una persona en el mundo que podía logar eso.

-Por cierto, quisiera pedirte algo-

-Si es sexo por teléfono, lo siento pero eso jamás me ha puesto de humor. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy quisquilloso. Si no puedo verlo, no me pone duro- Draco bufó por sus fosas nasales. ¿Qué clase de momento era para que se pusiera a bromear? _"¿Por qué es una broma, verdad?"_ se cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Cuándo has hecho eso?- comenzaba a ponerse receloso y el mayor parecía disfrutarlo enteramente lo que lo ponía mucho más de mal humor.

-¿Celosito, dragoncito? ¿Quieres que te cuente de mi pasado?-

Generalmente era algo que le gustaría escuchar, pero no cuando se trataba de la gente con la que estuvo Sirius antes que él. Por su madre se enteró que fueron muchas, _muchas_ personas, pero no quería enterarse exactamente con cuantas pues temía no soportarlo.

-Hum. No gracias- se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo que no fue en tu año, no te hace daño, precioso- besó su mejilla –eres mío y estaremos juntos ahora y para siempre, así que te llevaste el premio gordo al sacarme del mercado ¿no crees?- exclamó señalándose completo consiguiendo así que esbozara media sonrisa.

-Pero si yo soy tuyo, eso también significa que eres mío. Eso es lo justo- puso ambas manos sobre su pecho. Sirius en un gesto coqueto tomó su mano para besarla y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no. Eres menor de edad y por tanto aun no tienes la capacidad de tener a alguien y marcarlo como tuyo- el menor infló sus mejillas –sin embargo, creo que este amigo de aquí siempre feliz de verte, es todo tuyo- exclamó juguetón colocando su mano sobre su miembro semi- erecto provocándole una descarga eléctrica que erizó su cuerpo hasta la médula y que el rubor se tornara rojo vivo.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- chilló haciendo reír al mayor quien no dejaba de reír.

-Vale, vale cariño ¿Qué querías decir? Soy todo oídos- Draco aun avergonzado, carraspeó.

-Que va a haber una fiesta de navidad como todos los años dentro de una semana y me gustaría que fueras mi pareja. Mira que no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio- alzó su nariz con suficiencia.

Estaba casi seguro que Sirius diría algo tonto como que nadie podría igualar su belleza o que todo el mundo se desmayaría nada más verlo, pero al ver que su sonrisa se desvaneció comenzó a entender que esa era una negativa.

-Lo siento bonito, pero no podrá ser. Esta semana se abrió un caso y estaré hasta las pelotas de ocupado- no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Era su último año y no tenía pareja. Quería reprocharle que no podía rechazarlo, pero temía sonar muy infantil.

-Está bien, ni que fuera la gran cosa- dijo echando al hombro su mochila –nos vemos el lunes- se despidió cabizbajo.

-Hey Draco no te vayas así, que no me gusta ver tus lindos ojitos llorosos-

-¡No estoy llorando!-no negaba que estaba desilusionado y que sus ojos si se humedecieron un poco, pero no quería que Sirius se burlara de él –¡suéltame!-

-Ven aquí- exclamó rodeándolo con sus brazos –te juro que me gustaría acompañarte… seguro te verás espectacular en un traje gris o negro, tal vez un bléiser azul marino… en el color que sea y ten por seguro que nada me gustaría más que bailar contigo, sin embargo no puedo dejar de trabajar, incluso aunque me mantengas, me gusta mi trabajo- Draco rio ante la idea de tener a Sirius de amo de casa; algo que en definitiva no iba con su carácter.

-Te entiendo- dijo finalmente Draco dejándose besar por el mayor a modo de disculpa.

-Si se cierra el caso antes de tiempo, seguro te sorprenderé en la fiesta, pero como no es algo seguro, no puedo prometerlo, sin embargo, pase lo que pase te lo compensaré con creces, bebe-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Con la negativa de Sirius, a pesar de que entendía el porqué de su ausencia, era cada vez menos su deseo de asistir a ese absurdo baile. Ya era muy tarde para conseguir pareja y se sentiría tonto si iba sólo.

" _Esto apesta_ " se dijo apesadumbrado. Su último año y no tenía con quien disfrutarlo.

La clase de química pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tras la entrega de los exámenes donde obtuvo el "excelente" que esperaba; una explosión de parte de Longbottom y un regaño los obligó a salir antes de tiempo, lo cual era aire fresco por respirar ya que deseaba adelantar sus pendientes para poder disfrutar más de la compañía de Sirius sin tener que conformarse a que lo mirara estudiar.

Hermione ajena a todo, lucía tan contenta que brillaba entre sonrisas apenas tocando el suelo al caminar, _"Es sorprendente como con la invitación de cierta comadreja pecosa puede cambiar el paradigma"_ se dijo pensativo. Aunque sentía el pinchazo de la envidia, en su pecho no podía más que alegrarse por ella y solo esperaba que el susodicho abriera su corazón y no rompiera el de ella por sus tonterías.

-Hola-saludó Neville sentándose en el asiento vacío de la biblioteca.

-Hey- contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Así que planeaste un momento explosivo para que las siguientes generaciones te recuerden? Brillante Longbottom- ironizó al momento que las mejillas de moreno se ruborizaron e intentó entre tartamudeos rebatirle.

-Fue un accidente…-

-Lo sé-sentenció como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Su trabajo en equipo fue aceptable y aunque su propio carácter era reacio a aceptar a otras personas, ese tiempo le ayudó a conocer mejor al moreno y conciliarse con la idea que le planteó Neville en un principio; ser amigos. En ese punto de sus vidas, la idea no parecía tan descabellada, además, podían hablar sin tapujos y aceptaban la franqueza de otro sin más, era muy revitalizante.

-Estabas tan perdido en los ojos del profesor que no prestaste atención a la regla de no darle de beber agua al ácido-

-¡C-c-claro que no, yo...!- comenzó a tartamudear haciendo reír con ganas a Draco ganándose la reprobación de la bibliotecaria –eres de lo peor…- chilló enterrando sus dedos en su cabello.

-Es tan obvio que te gusta Snape. Y digo aquí y ahora, no te juzgo, cada cual tiene su gusto, por muy extraño que resulte eso viniendo de mí- Draco rio al ver como formaba con su boca la palabra "obvio" sin que se escuchara su voz, como tratando de comprenderlo.

-¿Desde cuanto lo sabes?-

-Desde que comenzaste a mejorar en clase- Neville arqueó la ceja -vamos hombre que antes no parabas de temblar cuando Snape se te ponía frente o siquiera te dirigía la palabra... ahora lo miras como idiotizado-

-Es que es lindo...- murmuró entre dientes, pero Draco lo alcanzó a escuchar.

-Claro, lo que tú digas- contestó sin creérsela mucho; sus parámetros en belleza eran muy altos y tristemente por muy bien que le cayera el profesor de química, jamás lo consideraría como alguien "lindo" -Aunque creo que Snape también se suavizó contigo. ¿Le haces algún favor, acaso?- amplio su cínica sonrisa moviendo su puño de arriba abajo. Neville captando la referencia enrojeció negando la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¡No es nada de eso!- rebatió antes de volver a bajar la voz -Me está dando clases particulares y lo he llegado a conocer mejor... Ya sé que él jamás me mirará con otros ojos a pesar de esa cercanía, por el hecho de que es un beta y yo un alfa, incluso por la diferencia de esas y todas esas cosas sinsentido… pero eso no me impide seguir enamorado de él… ¿patético no crees?- exclamó derrotado.

-Para nada. Creo que es entrañable- Neville lo miró suspicaz –lo digo en serio. Es lindo eso de estar enamorado pese a que tu amor puede no ser correspondido…- Neville sonrió con tristeza. Sí que parecía un camino duro y solo podía palmear su hombro y desearle lo mejor –pero ahora que lo pienso ¿seguro que te da clases particulares? ¿Severus Snape?-

-¿Cómo que si me da clases? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta a casa de quien voy?-

-No es eso. Eso que él dijo que jamás recibiría a ningún idiota alumno en su puerta y que aunque pataleáramos y lloráramos sangre, el no desperdiciaría su tiempo en clases extra- curriculares donde no recibiría su paga… eso es muy sospechoso-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro ¿y sabes que más creo?- Neville curioso, asintió -Creo que tienes más oportunidades de las que tú crees- ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos. Neville porque necesitaba tiempo para digerir algo tan maravilloso como la semilla de esperanza que había plantado Draco en su mente, mientras que el rubio por solidaridad esperó a que le volviera el habla.

-Como sea...-aclaró su garganta viendo al pasillo de la entrada como buscando que más agregar. Draco enfocó el lugar que Neville miraba y ambos vieron a Hermione y Ron pasar -me alegro por ella, me refiero a Mione... ha de ser lindo poder ir al baile con la persona que amas-

-Vaya que si... - respondió cabizbajo jugueteando con el lápiz en su mano, extrañando horriblemente a Sirius y apretando la cruz de su collar, como si eso lo pudiera unir aunque sea un poco a su alfa destinado, suspiró.

-¿Tú vas a ir con quien te dio el collar?-

-No. No puede porque tiene compromisos importantes. Al parecer ser un adulto y un agente especial no es trabajo sencillo. Pero ¿sabes qué? sólo me presentaré para darme a desear y me iré temprano, que estar sólo en un baile de parejas sí es patético-

-Oye Draco ya que no podemos ir con quién quisiéramos ¿porque no vamos juntos? Así no nos sentiremos tan solos-

-¿Es acaso una cita de conocidos que tienen lástima por el otro, _Neville_?- cuestionó por primera vez utilizando su nombre en voz alta, algo que el moreno agradeció con entereza.

-No. Es una cita de amigo que quieren pasar un rato agradable por ser el último baile de invierno en Hogwarts- Draco sonrió considerándolo justo.

-¿Porque no?-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Con el ultimo papeleo listo para ser entregado a su jefe y un merecido café a su disposición en su mano, dio por terminado al último caso que le asignaron; fue una verdadera sorpresa lo rápido que se resolvió, mucho más de lo que cálculo. " _Y justo a tiempo para el baile de Draco"_ se dijo pensativo en lo que se despedía de sus compañeros.

Siendo temprano en la tarde, aprovechó su tiempo para ir a visitar a su madre quien ni un segundo tardó en hablar de su tema favorito: Regulus y lo maravilloso que era tenerlo como hijo. Tuvo que recordarse no torcer sus ojos ante cada alabanza infundada hacia su hermano, recordándose de no ser grosero con Walburga pues si se moría seguro el féretro no podría cerrarse inculpándolo en una bizarra escena tipo el corazón delator.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa salvo por eso.

Pasaría a comprar un buen traje que se ciñera agradablemente en su cuerpo, un narciso para pedir disculpas y bailaría una pieza pegadito… ya lo había repasado en su mente y cuanto le encantaba la idea de sorprender a su dragón.

Podía imaginar su carita ansiosa abriendo desmesuradamente sus grises ojos y tal vez correr hacia el en una especie de escena de dirty dancing cargada de una gran tensión sexual.

Tuvo que recordarse donde estaba y que si no se apresuraba no podría hacer todo lo que estaba planeando.

Conseguir permiso para tener a Draco el fin de semana, pensaba que no era muy difícil y estaba seguro que con un ataque sorpresa de su parte, papá Lucius se derretiría en sus manos _"o seguro le da un paro cardíaco... Lo que pase primero"_ sonrió emocionado dirigiéndose a su última parada en casa de los Potter.

-¡Sirius! ¡No puedo creer que hayas venido! ¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó Harry mostrándole su traje negro en una vuelta –mamá dice que me parezco a mi padre cuando era joven-

-Por dios campeón que estas guapísimo, si no estuviera comprometido, seguro y te echo los perros- bailoteó sus cejas haciendo reír al menor –aunque esas greñas bajan los ánimos, iguales que las de James-

-Ni lo menciones, ya rompí dos cepillos y mamá dice que ya no va a gastar en eso, que con un poco de gel me veré mejor- Sirius revolvió su cabello de forma cariñosa –Veo que traes una bolsa de ropa elegante ¿y vas a venir al baile? ¡Será divertido que vengas!-

-Tal vez me dé una vuelta por ahí a divertirme con los jóvenes y no se, seguro le pongo licor al ponche para alegrar las cosas- Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso sería algo divertido- hizo una pausa para buscar la corbata en su buró –aunque espero que ese tonto de Zabinni y sus secuaces no planee arruinar la fiesta con su absurda obsesión con Malfoy…-

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó sobresaltado sintiendo un torrente de ira acelerando en su cuerpo -¿Draco Malfoy?-

-Sí, seguro lo conocerás, hasta donde se es tu sobrino ¿verdad?- era lo que todo el mundo sabía, pero nadie debía conocer la verdad, hasta que los responsables de ocultarla en primer lugar, hablaran, así que asintió –ese Zabinni siempre lo está molestando, según lo detesta, pero es más que obvio que quiere ser el alfa de Malfoy quiera o no… tipico de los chicos inmaduros que molestan a la niña que les gusta...- el menor rodó los ojos -y aunque no me caen bien ninguno de los dos, no creo que sea justo recordar nuestro último año con percances…- su sangre hervía y solo pudo apretar sus puños a los costados.

¿Cómo alguien más puede si quiera insinuársele a su adorado niño, su destino? No podía permitirlo y no lo haría.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos mas al rato! :3


	7. Eres Total: V

**ERES TOTAL**

 **PAREJA:** Sirius/Draco

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 4/4

 **Notas de la Autora:** Ya terminé después de tanto cerebrarlo y discutir conmigo misma sobre lo que quería ver en este capi jeje Mil gracias por comentar Laura y Christine Malfoy!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **V**

La suave música de vals que dio inició al baile invernal, las decoraciones de copos de nieve colgando por cada metro cuadrado, muérdago y nieve formando corazones, incluso el reno de verdad pastando comenzaba a sofocarle.

-No pudieron escoger adornos menos cursis para este baile- rezongó mientras bailaba lentamente con Neville quien extrañamente no era un desastre ambulante con dos pies izquierdos como esperó; lo estaba haciendo bien y guiaba de manera magistral.

-Yo creo que no esta tan mal- comentó Neville echando para atrás la cabeza, sonriendo a la nieve falsa que caía gracias a un gran ventilador – claro, si no eres alérgico al heno porque eso abunda por todos lados, sin embargo parece que a nadie le importa. Mira que felices se ven Harry con Ginny y Ron con Hermione- ambos regresaron a ver a sus compañeros quienes nada más no tenían ojos con forma de corazón porque dios era grande.

 _"_ _Que melosos"_ sacó la lengua con desaprobación.

-Claro que se ven felices. Están enamorados. Incluso cualquier bazofia que les pongan en las narices o caca del reno de por allá, les parecerá lo mejor del mundo-

-Bueno dejando de lado las excretas o bazofias en la decoración, creo que te vez bien. Me gusta tu bléiser-

-Obviamente Longbottom. Sería raro que no lo hicieras. Lo mandé a hacer a la medida- sonrió con suficiencia esperando poder tener un chance de usarlo frente a Sirius para ver qué cara ponía "seguro y se excita" pensó gozoso mordiendo su labio inferior –tú por tú parte, no te vez tan mal-

-Viniendo de ti es un gran cumplido, gracias- ironizó para divertimiento de rubio.

La música cambio a una melodía más rápida y alegre, que dándose por bien servidos ambos dejaron la pista de baile para tomar un respiro de la numerosa cantidad de gente que comenzaba a llegar. Neville recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, llegó a donde se encontraba patrullando cierto profesor de química y suspiró.

-Realmente te dio fuerte-

-No puedo evitarlo. Se ve lindo… hoy más que otros días- el profesor con una túnica negro oscuro, muy similar a las que usaba a diario le devolvió la mirada y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que lo siguiera. Neville tembló y pudo sentirlo a través de sus manos. " _No cabe duda que el amor es ciego_ " se dijo derrotado.

-Se nota que te mueres por seguirlo como perrito faldero. Vamos ve, te doy chance- chasqueó la lengua, él hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar ahí Sirius, por tanto era lo que proseguía.

-¿Seguro?-

-De todas maneras no planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo- se alzó de hombros listo para llamar a su madre para que le mandara al chofer.

-¿Es enserio que no me veo tan mal?-

-Qué No, hombre, hasta diría que te ves apuesto. Seguro y Snape quiere meterte mano porque no puede resistir tu encanto- el moreno se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero sin negar nada, se dejó empujar por el valor que le daba Draco -¡animó tigre!-

Se quedó un momento ahí viendo al moreno trastabillar por correr más rápido en dirección de Snape. Le parecía increíble verlos interactuar como personas civilizadas, el químico se veía relajado mientras que Neville sonreía cada tanto; era tan obvio el sentir de Neville, que seguía pareciéndole tan bizarra esa situación. Después de temerle tanto ahora estaba hasta las trancas por él.

-Por todos los cielos Draco ¿no crees que es una noche maravillosa?- era Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrazándolo en el acto.

-Claro. Idílica- contestó sarcástico; no que su amiga pudiera notarlo de lo alegre y vivaracha que estaba -¿y tú pelirrojo? Porque parece un imán que no puede despegarse de ti- la castaña negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

-Fue por ponche y no es mi pelirrojo...-

-Como si lo fuera Granger. Seguro y te lo pide esta noche- sus ojos castaños brillaron ilusionados. Era como si pudiera imaginarlo.

-¡Draco...!- lo abrazó –estoy tan feliz que apenas puedo contenerme-rio.

-Se nota, aunque ahorita que te veo, como que algo no cuadra en tu apariencia. Voltea- tomó su barbilla e inspeccionó lo que hacía falta.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es mi maquillaje? ¡Sabía que no debí de combinar las sombras azules, pero mi mamá no me hizo caso!-

-No es eso, te falta un arete- Hermione llevó su mano a su oreja y se sobresaltó. La nube rosa en la que estaba se disipó y se puso pálida.

-¡Rayos, mi abuela me va a matar! No puedo perder una de las arracadas que me prestó- comenzó a buscar con la mirada en el suelo y Draco la detuvo al notar que cierto pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con ponche en ambas manos. Lo que era no tener que hacer, que sin pensarlo, se ofreció ipso facto.

-Ok, Draco al rescate. Tú ve a divertirte, yo la busco. Pero te advierto que me debes una enorme-

-¡Gracias eres el mejor!-

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Ya llevaba 10 minutos de su vida invertidos en ese absurda búsqueda que se adjudicó el sólo. _"Estúpida luz neón que parpadea"_ murmuró entre dientes tratando de ver en el suelo algún rastro de la arracada de su amiga. Estaba seguro que no la encontraría por ningún lado o peor aún seguro alguien ya la había pisado o arrojado con su zapato a un oscuro rincón inaccesible.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido algo brillo en el suelo _. "¿Acaso es?"_ se preguntó avanzando con rapidez.

-¡Bingo!- exclamó agachándose para recoger el aro metálico. Estaba seguro que una vez regresando el tesoro a su legítima dueña, se daría por servido en ese fiasco de baile y regresaría a casa. " _Tal vez le mande un mensaje a Sirius exigiendo que venga a ver…"_ se dijo con media sonrisa al imaginarse que llegaría todo acalorado por la carrera, seguramente con enfundado con su chaqueta de cuero y sus traviesos labios le murmurarían un "lo siento" entre beso y beso. " _No suena mal_ " murmuró embelesado.

-Así que el gatito salió de su escondite- escuchó una voz tan conocida que le hizo hervir su sangre. _"Lo que me faltaba"_ se dijo comenzando a exasperarse.

-No me estaba escondiendo Zabinni, mucho menos de ti-

-Pues parecía que después de andarte pavoneando con ese tonto collar tuyo por toda la escuela estuviste evitando a toda costa estar a solas, como ahora- Draco bufó sarcástico.

Si bien era cierto que estuvo disfrutando de la atención por su collar nuevo, era tan incorrecta la conclusión que le hizo reír. Su motor más grande por no quedarse a taller o alguna otra actividad extracurricular, era por el simple hecho de estar más tiempo con Sirius y nada más. " _Que tonto"_ pensó.

-Para tu información, no estoy sólo, vine con Longbottom. Así que hazte a un lado que de seguro mi pareja de baile no tarda en buscarme-

-Supongo que no eres tan buena compañía porque te dejó por tu cuenta para ir a sabrá Dios donde- rebatió impidiéndole el paso con su imponente cuerpo.

-No que te importe-

-Al contrario. Vengo a proponer algo mejor. Ya que soy muy magnánimo, puedo ofrecerte más de lo que el payaso que te dio eso puede darte-

-Que tentador- ironizó poniendo sus ojos en blanco -Pero tendré que pasar-

-Soy un hombre poderoso Malfoy, tanto que cuando salga de esta pocilga y quien te haya hecho tontas promesas te deje una vez que sacie su lujuria, te abandonará y tristemente para ti sin saber qué hacer, vendrás a rogarme de rodillas como mujerzuela barata que te tome... Sólo te estoy ahorrando esa humillación-

Draco apenas podía escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

Si bien la familia Zabinni compuesta solamente por su madre y él; una larga cuenta bancaria dejada por siete diferentes esposos muertos y un emporio de spa's, no era nada en comparación de la fortuna Malfoy. ¿Qué se creía con su insinuación?

Prefería morir a pedirle algo a ese mal amigo que solo por ser un omega, le dio la espalda.

-Que magnánimo suena viniendo de ti, sin embargo me arriesgaré-

-Muy valiente intentas parecer, pero puedo ver que estas temblando de pies a cabeza- chasqueó la lengua -me preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaré en doblegarte…- no le gustaba su cercanía ni mucho menos su aroma fuerte que comenzaba a marearlo.

No estaba asustado pues estaba seguro de saberse defender y aunque no fuera así por ser un débil omega, los maestros estaban haciendo rondas y no permitiría una falta tan grande como la que estaba planteado en sus libidinosos ojos el italiano.

-Mucho cuidado Annie, que de tocar un sólo cabello a MI Omega, ten por seguro que el sol no brillará para ti mañana-

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Draco al sentir su corazón latir desbocado cuando el aroma amaderado del mayor invadió sus fosas nasales y lo asió con fuerza rodeando sus hombros.

No podía creer que estaba ahí, pero cuando se lo agradecía.

Después de pensar que no lo vería, lo tenía en frente. En un elegante traje que se ajustaba tan bien a su cuerpo. Gracias a él la noche ya no parecía tan mala, sin embargo, había algo fiero en sus ojos de tormenta que le hizo temblar las rodillas.

Estaba furioso y podía sentirlo a kilometros; más aún al notar la forma en la que sostenía a Zabinni contra la pared por el cuello. Su poderío era con creces superior.

-Ahora nos vamos- prorrumpió tomándolo de la mano sacándolo de ahí.

Las miradas de la gente estaban pendientes del espectáculo que estaba armando y comenzaba a temer por lo que haría Sirius a continuación.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

EL ambiente tenso, el motor a 180 kilómetros por hora y la pesada respiración de Sirius era suficiente indicativo que el mayor no estaba en su mejor momento.

Conocía el camino por donde conducía, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra pese a su corazón acelerado.

Cuando el coche se detuvo y Sirius aun con las manos sobre el volante, notó que ya estaban en el estacionamiento de los lofts de solteros donde Sirius vivía. Jamás entró en él, pero en una ocasión, esperó en ese mismo lugar en lo que el pelinegro iba por un cambio de chamarra.

-¿Por qué estabas con él? ¿Se atrevió a hacerte algo?- siseó peligrosamente hablando después de ese turbio silencio.

-¿Hum?- cuestionó ladeando la cabeza. _"¿Se refiere a Zabinni?_ " se cuestionó dudoso –no, solo intentó intimidarme, pero nada más… siempre hace eso para incomodarme, pero no tiene un significado más allá de eso-

-No lo parecía, era claro que anhelaba arrancarte el collar que te di para marcarte como suyo. Había deseo en sus ojos…- gruñó apretando los dientes.

-¿Zabinni? Claro que no. Es su forma grosera y mentecata de provocarme… todo porque soy un omega…-

-No lo creo. Solo alguien enamorado haría algo tan estúpido como lo que estuvo a punto de hacer- _"¿Zabinni? ¿Enamorado de mí? Vaya broma"_ se dijo como si fuera lo más tonto que hubiera escuchado en media vida.

-Aunque ese imbécil sintiera algo por mí, yo no dejaría que me pusiera la mano encima, lo detesto, además para tu información, puedo cuidarme solo. No soy una damisela en peligro-

-Pues no parecías muy disgustado cuando te acorraló-

-¡Por dios Sirius, que estaba furioso! pero es de sabios saber comportarse y esperar el mejor momento para huir o atacar, no ser un bruto y ofuscarse- rebatió sintiéndose acalorado.

Odiaba pensar en sí mismo como un objeto que puedes ganar a una persona a la cual querer ¿Qué era lo que realmente significaba? -¿y tú porque estás enojado? ¿Estas celoso porque intentaron quitarte algo que te pertenece? ¿Por tu maldita superioridad de alfa dominante?-

-¡Por todo, maldita sea!- gritó tomándolo por los hombros – ¡te amo como no tienes idea Draco, eres todo lo que soñé que no quiero perderte!- exclamó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos –el solo pensar que alguien quiera arrancarte de mi lado me irrita tanto que me enceguece… ¡mis sentidos enloquecen porque eres mi omega…! pero al mismo tiempo…- hizo una pausa tomando un respiro -siento que he esperado tanto por ti que a veces creo que solo yo siento esto... no como alfa, si no como hombre que incluso creo que tu padre tenía razón, por mucho me odie admitirlo….-

-Shh…- lo silenció con sus dedos –no creí que pudieras ser tan serio, Sirius-

-Ni yo…- contestó con un suspiro tratando de controlar su propia ira.

-Y no eres el único que siente esto, para tu información- sonrió aún más enamorado de lo que ya estaba -desde que tengo memoria, tú siempre has estado ahí en mi pensamiento y en mi corazón. Eres mi única constante en la vida y por curioso que sea, una vez que te instalaste aquí, nada ni nadie ha podido sacarte….- sonrió señalando su corazón.

–Y tampoco lo digo porque estemos destinados o porque soy un omega y tú un alfa, sino porque te amo, como Draco Lucius Malfoy y pase lo que pase, mi alma y destino es tuyo…-

-Cariño…- murmuró dándole un beso lento y profundo. Draco esperaba que con eso disipara su molestia. " _Es increíble como alguien tan extrovertido y fanfarrón, pueda llegar a tener la inseguridad por perderme"_ se dijo recargando su frente contra la suya.

-Quien diría que el gran Sirius Back sintiera la muerte chiquita- río Draco acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

-No lo creí posible hasta ahora... Qué tontería-

-Creo que es lindo... Y me gusto verte así de vulnerable-

-Espero que una vez que te marque no vuelva a pasar esta frustrante sensación- susurró acercándose para comenzar a besarle. Draco gustoso contestó el beso entregándose a él y su bendita lengua que se enredaba a la suya cortando su aliento.

Chilló cuando sintió el asiento reclinarse demasiado hacia atrás dejándole casi acostado. ¿Era ese el momento en el que perdería su virginidad? De ser así, estaba nervioso pero ansioso ya que confiaba enteramente en Sirius que sería gentil y dulce, así como seductor y fogoso. Estaba listo.

-¿Vas a marcarme, Sirius?-

-No- exclamó negando con la cabeza tomando su diestra para acariciarla con su pulgar y besarla en forma lánguida y tortuosa. Draco bufó. No quería que eso solo fuera un juego previo y roces como siempre hacían. Además había leído sobre sexo de conciliación para situaciones tensas como esa… así que ¿no se merecían aunque sea un poco de esa muestra de afecto? –¿Algo desilusionado, dragoncito?-

-Hum- volvió a bufar.

-Descuida, se cómo podemos divertirnos…- su voz grave lo erizó al instante, había algo sensual en su timbre de voz siempre empero esa vez, le hizo darse cuenta que siempre lograba sacarle provecho.

-Tu traje te hace ver muy guapo Dray… es una lástima que no pudiéramos bailar…- murmuró sonriendo como un niño en medio de una travesura, mientras le quitaba la corbata y desabotonaba su bléiser.

-¿Y de quien es culpa?-

-De ese chico Zabinni por tocar a un omega que ya tiene dueño y en parte tuya, por ser endemoniadamente hermoso…-

-Sirius…- suspiró al sentir sus manos frías del mayor en su pecho desnudo.

-Sin embargo por muy bonito que ese tu traje, creo que prefiero las cosas más al natural…- se lanzó contra su pezón atrapándolo entre sus labios, jugueteando con él de una manera que no pensó que podía generarle placer alguno. Lanzó un gimoteó que silenció con ambas manos siendo presa del éxtasis.

Su espalda por inercia se arqueó buscando más de ese tibio y abrazador contacto. Quería que siguiera jugueteando y mordisqueándolo. Quería pedirle que siguiera, pero la voz le fallaba y ahí en el cerrado ambiente del auto, todo resonaba en un crescendo. Desde las lascivas succiones que le hacía, a como su propia errática respiración se multiplicaba en volumen.

–Vamos bebe, déjame oír tus dulces jadeos- dijo descubriendo su boca con su mano libre, mientras la otra, demasiado ocupada en su pantalón, quitaba el cinto de una manera tan diestra que le asustaba.

-No… mgh… ahh… Siri…- ni siquiera podía terminar una frase completa.

-Eres muy bello…- tocó su erección y eso lo perdió.

Cuanto le encantaba que ninguno de los dos estuviera en celo pues cuando fue el suyo, ambos sucumbieron al deseo primitivo de aparearse sin disfrutar enteramente del juego previo, de las caricias, de grabar en su mente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sentía a Sirius en cada fibra de su ser y su cuerpo vibraba trémulamente sintiéndose muy cerca del orgasmo, sabía de antemano que no duraría mucho. Clavó sus uñas en su hombro – como me gustaría mamarte, cariño… seguro sabes delicioso…- apretó sus ojos al sentir el cálido semen mojar su pecho y la mano del mayor. Había sido increíble aunque le avergonzaba lo rápido que se corrió; Sirius por su parte lucia rozagante y muy excitado.

 _"_ _¿Por qué dice tantas cosas lascivas?"_ se preguntó ruborizado, imaginándose las posibilidades infinitas en un futuro. Se pertenecían y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que no le parecía, ya un poco más consiente de su nube de deseo, era ser el único que lo disfrutó.

-¿Y qué hay de ti...?- notó su endurecida erección contra sus muslos y realmente le costaba trabajo imaginar que tan grande era.

-No te preocupes rubito que para eso tengo dos manos, ya me encargaré después- Draco reprochó en el acto.

-Yo puedo intentar hacer lo mismo… que hiciste…- contestó armándose de valor. Tal vez no sería muy bueno como ese de los largos años de experiencia, pero daría su mejor esfuerzo. Sirius con una libidinosa mirada cargada de deseo, sonrió lobunamente.

-Así que quieres devolverme el favor, no te conocía esa faceta dadivosa- murmuró acariciando sus piernas, generando escalofríos que trepaban por su piel.

-Solo es con la gente que quiero-

-Siendo así, junta tus piernas- Draco ladeando la cabeza obedeció entre intrigado y nuevamente estimulado.

-¿Vas a entrar en mi…?- preguntó en un hilo de voz mientras Sirius seguía repasando con la yema de sus dedos sus piernas alzadas, recargando su cabeza en ellas.

-No- sentenció.

-¿Ni siquiera la puntita...?-

-Dios Draco no me tientes más que no respondo…- murmuró clavando su miembro entre sus muslos desnudos. El corazón de Draco se le subió a la garganta y no supo que hacer.

Estaba seguro que verlo así, frente a frente, con su respiración errática mientras se hundía fuerte y certero entre sus piernas, tan concentrado en él, con sus labios entre abiertos jadeando vigorosamente, era suficiente para provocar en sí mismo una nueva erección y con seguridad de solo ver eso, llegaría al clímax nuevamente.

 _"_ _Es demasiado embarazoso"_ se dijo mordiendo su labio, sin perderse ni un solo instante de Sirius.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Cargando a un lánguido Draco, lo llevó a su departamento. Habían sido demasiadas emociones a su joven amante, que comprendía porque estaba tan cansado con dos simples franeleos.

Solicito, lo limpió y cambió disfrutando de ese pequeño contacto. Jamás se sintió de esa forma como en ese momento, pero tal vez era porque nadie le importó lo suficiente para generarle ese nivel psicótico de celos o ese deseo hogareño de cercanía. Era por ello que Draco era un parteaguas en todo lo que conocía de relaciones.

Estar ahí solamente recostado prestando su brazo como almohada y contemplarlo era suficiente para ser feliz.

¿Cómo llegó a ese punto donde más que el placer físico anhelada algo tan espiritual que rayaba en lo celestial y casto? Era un misterio, pero nada de eso le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

Con Draco mas espabilado, comenzaron a hablar de cosas superfluas.

Sobre sus clases y el baile dejando de lado el episodio "Zabinni" como quería llamarlo. Escucharlo hablar y mover sus dulces labios era un gusto sin par que decidiendo arriesgarse por un tema más profundo, mencionó la audiencia que hizo con su padre y Narcisa para pedir su mano, también le intrigaba saber cómo se tomó la idea de tener a Remus como madre ya que era un tema que curiosamente no había tocado. Estaba seguro que tenía sus dudas y preguntas, sin embargo entre más trataba de sonsacarlo lo que sabía, su cara le decía todo.

La sorpresa era genuina y nadie se lo mencionó hasta ese momento. No le gustaba para nada ese desarrollo de las cosas.

-¿Así que tu papi no te dijo nada?- preguntó suspicaz -¿nada de nada?-

-¿De qué fuiste a hablar con ellos? Claro que no. Madre generalmente me dice todo pero esta vez no. Eso es muy raro- Sirius le mosqueaba que el Malfoy mayor no haya hecho parte del trato y contarle de Remus en absoluto.

Por todos los cielos que Draco era casi mayor de edad y podía comprender las cosas si de las explicaban… es más, tenía derecho en saber sobre sus orígenes. Si se lo decía él de viva voz, cabía el riesgo que no lo creyera y que el miedo se apoderara con él generando que en un tiempo dejara de confiar en su palabra pero ¿cómo decírselo?

-¿Qué piensas? Porque te quedaste muy callado- preguntó el menor ladeando su cabeza en lo que acariciaba su mejilla.

-En lo hermoso que estas...- Draco se ruborizó desviando la mirada –Aunque sigo creyendo que tu trasero es muy pequeño y que tus muslos son tan delgados que no hay mucho para apretar... Es una lástima-

-¡Que pervertido eres, yo creí que estabas pensando en algo más importante! Y perdóname por estar delgado- protestó con sus mejillas infladas de esa forma tan adorable que siempre conseguía querer molestarlo.

-De todas maneras me gustas todo tu- ronroneó cual felino en su oreja erizándolo hasta la punta de sus pies.

Ya después vería como abordaba el tema pendiente pues Sirius Black era un hombre de palabra y si así se llevaba Lucius Malfoy, se la cobraría.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Como ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño de la expectación de poder pasar ese fin de semana juntos, organizaron una especie de picnic improvisado a las cuatro de la mañana con lo que pudieron conseguir de comida a domicilio, un par de velas aromáticas de lavanda y unas películas antiguas que tenía Sirius a la mano.

-Así que fuiste a hablar con mis padres…- reiteró Draco aun sin poder creerlo. Cuanto le hubiese gustado estar ahí y verle pedir su mano de la manera más elegante y arrabalera posible, demostrando su infinito amor y devoción por él -¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Debiste de haberme esperado para yo también estar presente. Un compromiso es de dos y no de uno-

El mayor como esperando esa pregunta se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y qué vieras como ponía a tu padre como lazo de cochino? Mejor no. Porque solo te diré que la puntuación quedó: Sirius 100, Oxigenado 20… y créeme que traté de ser lo más correcto que pude- alzó las manos en señal de rendición antes de echarse un bocado de sushi.

-O sea, no mucho-

-Me ofendes bonito… y creo que por eso, tendré que castigarte un poco más…- volvió a besarlo de esa forma rápida y coqueta que lograba desarmarlo. ¿Por qué su amante era tan sensual? No lo sabía, pero solo podía echarle los brazos al cuello dejar que lo alborotara todo lo que pudiera e hiciera lo que quisiera con él y eso esperaba, pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió brutalmente.

-Lo siento Siri por usar la llave de repuesto pero no quería ir a casa... Menos después de lo que pasó la última vez...- esa voz se le hacía conocida que detuvo el rostro de Sirius que seguía empecinado besando su cuello.

-¿Profesor Lupin?- preguntó horrorizado al ver a su profesor de matemáticas entrando campante a casa de Sirius, su alfa. Se incorporó al instante sin importarle lo desprolijo que se veía, ni el arroz de sushi enredado en su cabello.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Regresó a ver los ojos color miel que lucían igual o más sorprendidos que los suyos y fulminó otro tanto a Sirius por ese encuentro. ¿Qué significaba?

-¿Porque está aquí?- -¿porque lo trajiste aquí?- ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo y pese a la tensión e el ambiente, Sirius estaba relajado.

-Calma lunático, dragoncito, no es lo que tú crees-

Siempre le cayó bien el profesor Lupin con su gentil semblante y apoyo incondicional por ser alfa, su comportamiento siempre tan agradable que le ayudaba cuando podía, le reconfortaba y lo motivaba con palmaditas en su espalda. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo relaciones ilícitas con Sirius.

-¿Cómo que no es lo que creo?-

-¿Como que me calme? prometiste no tocarlo hasta que fuera mayor de edad- rebatió el castaño azotando con fuerza la puerta.

-Pero no lo he marcado, Remus, sólo fueron frotes y tal vez tercera base… pero no fue un home run. Su castidad está intacta si me lo preguntas y no fue fácil porque el deseo de meterle aunque sea la puntita…- el castaño hizo una mueca de repulsión, pero Draco tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

-¿Porque tienes que rendirle cuentas a este? ¿Me estas engañando con él?- sabía que la diferencia de edad requería respeto, pero Draco ya no estaba centrado y necesitaba respuestas.

¿Qué hacía a deshoras en el departamento de su alfa? ¿En calidad de qué? Se hablaban con mucha familiaridad y eso comenzaba a irritarlo.

-¡Óyeme más respeto a tu mami jovencito!-

¿Que acababa de oír? No supo si se perdió o escuchó mal, pero aquello no cuadraba, ni mucho menos la seriedad con la que lo decía.

-Maldición Sirius ¿estas mal de la cabeza o qué? ¡Unas órdenes claras y sencillas no pudiste respetar! ¡Eres increíble!- gritó descompuesto el catedrático, algo que jamás vio en él y que con su mejor sonrisa nerviosa trató de calmarlo -Olvida eso Draco, por favor-

-¿Como que mami?- estaba perdido y comenzaba a marearse por esa forma de hablar en clave.

-Nada de eso Remus. Que ese hijo de la tiznada de Lucius tenía que contarle de buenas a primeras que tú eres su mamá, pero no lo hizo-

-¡BASTA Sirius! ¡Deja de repetirlo, por Dios santo!- pidió cubriéndose la cara negándose a oír mas pero para Draco eso fue algo que estaba seguro escuchó bien pero que no podía creer.

-¿Cómo que el profesor Lupin es mi mamá?-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Chan, chan chan~ Bueno pequeños, es todo de esta pareja por el momento! Espero que les haya gustado y pues, como no puedo dejar así como así la pareja de Sevy y Nevs pues vuelvo con un pequeño (no tanto jeje) capi de ellos! :3

Les mando besitos y que estén bien!

PD. a quienes estén esperando la conti de I love you daddy, les diré que dentro d días les traigo finalmente el nuevo capi (el cual lento pero seguro, ahí va jeje, ya llevo 2 cuartillas *W*) los quiero~ felices posadas!


	8. Si Tu Me Quisieras: III

**PAREJA:** Neville/ Severus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPITULOS:** 1/2

 **Notas de la Autora:** Ya estoy nuevamente con esta parejita jeje ¿que les puedo decir? me gusta mucho pese a los pocos fic encontrados :'V Mil gracias por los comentarios: fuyita, Cristine Malfoy y Rebe Marauder (y sobre tu pregunta, pues según yo su pareja es Ginny pues no había pensado escribir una historia de Harry... hum... bueno, tal vez en un principio antes de decidir sobre su clasificación, pensé en hacer un bizarro triangulo amoroso entre Hermi (omega), Ron (alfa) y él (omega), pero pues desistí de la idea ya que lo hice beta :/ ya ni modo- además aun me falta meter el pasado de Luci y Remsie, ademas de una pareja sorpresa que no me ha dejado en paz...owo! asi que dudo hacer algo sobre Harry... aunque realmente no se... siempre me andan burbujeando las ideas XD)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Si Tú Me Quisieras**

 **III**

Con precavido entusiasmo Neville se admiraba por como progresaban las cosas. Por unos instantes pensó que cierto beta estaría con la guardia arriba por su atrabancada confesión de amor, pero no fue así.

Podía inferir que Snape aún estaba molesto por su arrojo pese a no demostrarlo, pues permanecía igual de seco que siempre, con su ceño fruncido dispuesto a señalar por todo lo alto sus errores; tal cual en la clase.

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, su situación si mejoró un poco puesto que aumentaron para su emoción los momentos en que lo motivada con un "no está del todo mal" o un "muy bien Longbottom, ya no eres el mismo mequetrefe de antes" o cosas como esa que le hacían sentir complacido.

Cada día que transcurría estaba más enamorado del químico que le hacía pensárselo antes de actuar. Comprendía que ser precavido en su manera de acercarse era clave y aunque ya lo amenazó de lograr que sus sentimientos fueran mutuos… ¡no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo!

Sabía que era un alfa, pero eso no quería decir que venía con un manual de como funcionaba la vida ni le daba ninguna ventaja real sobre un obstinado beta; además estaba seguro que de sorprenderlo de mala manera, retrocedería el escaso progreso que logró en esos 6 meses de acercamiento y sin falta Snape se cerraría en su concha para no volver a confiar nunca en él _"o seguro me manda a freír espárragos..."_ se lamentó.

Mientras lo veía mover sus finos labios recitando las leyes de la termodinámica en voz suave, se le ocurrió una idea arriesgada ¿que era lo peor que podía decirle?

-¿Sabe lo que me motivaría infinitamente?- dijo como que no quiere la cosa desviando la mirada al lápiz que golpeteaba contra el papel sin ninguna línea escrita.

-¿Poner atención cuando alguien, con la poca paciencia que le queda, te está tratando de explicar algo para que entre en tu cabeza hueca?-

-Profesor no sea así. Si estoy aprendiendo y tiene que admitir que he mejorado. Ya logré sacar finalmente un 8. ¿Eso es bueno no?- el mayor bufó como no creyéndole mucho pese a ser el quien calificaba.

-¿Que más quieres Longbottom?-

-Me gustaría que me diera algo- Severus arqueó la ceja incrédulo -y antes de que diga algo, no me refiero a algo físico...-se ruborizo al pensar en el doble sentido en el que lo podría tomar y al recordar sus arreboladas facciones y expresión de placer bajo de él, comenzó a tartamudear –err... ah… s-s-sé que eso está fuera de cualquier negociación; además no quiero nada palpable pues no me gustaría que gastara su dinero en mi... Lo que me gustaría y determinaría como una meta, es algo simple que supongo no le molestara... O no tanto como es habitual-

-¿De qué se trata?- parecía algo interesado mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Me gustaría que pudiéramos tutearnos ya sabe... que usted me llame Neville y yo... S-Severus...-

 _"Dios fue más vergonzoso de los en pensé_ " se dijo sin abandonar el rubor de sus mejillas. Los ojos azabache se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de entrecerrarse como rendijas apenas visibles pero muy penetrantes.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pedido algo, pero ya no podía retractarse.

-Tienes agallas para pedir algo así _Longbottom_ \- hizo hincapié en su apellido como un certero golpe a su pecho, pero no se amilanó, no a esa altura del partido.

-Pero sólo sería en nuestras sesiones... ¿En serio es tan malo?- " _porque no me gustaría que se volviera un hábito para los demás querer llamarlo por su nombre"_ se dijo celoso al pensar que alguno de sus compañeros llegara a ver con distintos ojos al beta, no le gustaba para nada la idea.

Después de deliberar detenidamente con el ceño fruncido, Severus Snape suspiró un largo suspiró derrotado. Parecía estar a punto de llegar a una inflexión mental y prefirió exteriorizarlo.

-Está bien. Pero sólo si en el próximo examen sacas 9- Neville palideció ante la maliciosa sonrisa.

-Vaya que es perverso...-

-Tómalo o déjalo Longbottom- exclamó alzando la nariz creyendo que con eso lo desalentaría, pero sería todo lo contrario, estaba listo siempre para sus negativas y dispuesto para enfrentar los demonios que le pusiera encima.

-Lo tomo- dijo seguro de sí mismo. No se daría por vencido.

El reloj de pared de la pulcra casa repiqueteó a las 5 en punto dando a entender que el tiempo de la sesión de ese sábado había culminado. Los dos se concentraron solo en eso antes de regresarse a ver. El mayor con un gesto cansado cerró su libro antes de regresarlo a su estante.

-Recoge tus cosas y largo de mi casa Longbottom- exclamó con pausada calma.

-Vale profesor. Que este bien, que tenga buen domingo y...- hizo una pasa recordando algo que cosquilleó en su cabeza -¡se me olvidaba! Quería darle algo- rebuscó entre las cosas de su mochila y le extendió una bolsa arrugada al mayor que sólo lo miraba inquisitivo- es por lo de la otra vez... Ya sabe... El pantalón que le debía... No se lo pude dar antes porque estuve ahorrando mi mesada para poder comprarlo yo mismo- sonrió nervioso.

Los ojos del beta se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar un conjunto de color gris de pants y sudadera antes de volver su mirada con una lúgubre aura.

-¿Es enserio?- remarcó cada palabra con los dientes apretados.

-¿Que tiene? Creí que le gustaban las cosas cómodas para estar en su casa y estaban de oferta los conjuntos... Además le he visto usar muchas sudaderas-

-¿Pero es en serio que esperas que un hombre de casi 40 años use una sudadera con orejas de gato?- Neville ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad sin comprender a lo que se refería. En su imagen mental nada le gustaría más que ver a Severus Snape con orejas de gato.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Creo que se verá lindo…-

-¡Largo!- lo empujó a través de la puerta sacándole de la casa para cerrar la puerta de golpe. Neville rio por la ofuscación y no podía importarle menos el golpe en la nuca. Sí que hizo una buena elección.

-¡Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela profesor!-

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Por un momento pensó que las cosas se tornarían extrañas y forzadas, pero Severus con sorpresa notaba que el alfa prepotente se mantuvo calmado y hasta bien portado sin reiterarle sus presuntos sentimientos logrando que conciliara su habitual humor. _"Menos mal"_ se decía animado.

Las clases transcurrían casi normales, salvo que más de una vez pescó al muchacho viéndole con cara de tonto (más de lo usual) y aunque le incomodaba, no le molestaba realmente; era una sensación extraña por lidiar.

 _"Habrá de admitir que se esta esforzando y casi ya no le cuesta trabajo seguir el ritmo a las clases"_ se dijo meditabundo. Si que cuando se lo proponía era muy perseverante y testarudo, pues aunque lo rechazó olímpicamente y cada una de sus pequeñas muestras de afecto, este como si nada, con su dulce sonrisa lo seguía con redoblado ánimos.

-Es increíble la juventud de ahora- murmuró dándole un sorbo a su ginger ale. El lugar acordado ese Sábado era muy ameno, sin nadie metiendo las narinas donde no se le requería, con su media luz adecuada para dar la sensación de cómoda intimidad, sin caer en lo vulgar. Le dio el visto bueno.

-¿Que dijiste Severus?- cuestionó Lucius con su vino tinto y su mejor cara de aburrimiento.

Solían reunirse cada que estaban libres y como amigos incondicionales de años y en esa ocasión fue una clara excepción a la regla, pues era antes de la fecha acordada.

-Nada importante- se alzó de hombros.

-Te veo distraído Severus- lo miró de soslayo -¿algún nuevo amante delicioso que te está haciendo creer en las maravillas del amor?- ironizó con una burlona sonrisa dándole un sorbo a su trago sin apartar su gris escudriño.

Se lo pensó dos segundos. La cosa no iba por ahí.

-No es nada de eso- declaró. _"Al menos no específicamente_ " se dijo torciendo el gesto.

Comenzaba a desesperarse porque de cada 5 pensamientos que tenía, uno de ellos sin falta, siempre recaía en su mequetrefe estudiante Longbottom. ¿Apreciaba que estuviera aprendiendo y que sus calificaciones siguieran mejorado? claro que si; era su deber como docente y por obvias razones no eran amantes, claro que no. Porque Severus Snape no podía enamorarse así como así... ¿verdad?

Se estremeció. No, claro que no podía imaginar algo así.

Cuando el menor encontrara algo mas interesante que su persona o alguna cosa tierna y joven, seguro olvidaría sus mentecatos sentimientos de amor que profesaba _"Estoy seguro de ello"_ se dijo con un suspiro. Aunque por supuesto, eso no le restaba el hecho de que Longbottom estaba como quería, tal cual un helado en un día cálido que no le importaría lamer todo si cuerpo...

Negó con la cabeza.

-Como sea...- carraspeó ignorando el calor que se disipaba por sus mejillas -¿Para qué me citaste Lucius? Dudo que haya sido para ponernos al corriente ya que eso lo pudimos hacer por teléfono-

-Cierto. Bien que me conoces Severus- asintió el rubio decidiendo ir directo al grano -Reg me llamó y dice que ya regresa dentro de una semana de su largo Tour de beneficencia o las tonterías que sabrá Dios está haciendo- se alzó de hombros -y quiere que la banda toque una vez más como en los viejos tiempos -

-Ya estamos muy viejos para eso…-

-Habla por ti amigo mió- sonrió con sorna -de todas maneras dudo que trasnochemos como antes, Draco tiene recital de violonchelo y ya me amenazaron que no puedo faltar-

-¿Fue Narcisa o el Pulgoso de Black?- el rubio hizo una cara de asco.

-Ni menciones a ese pesado... ya es una lata saber que esta enlazado con mi hijo y más aún que tenga la osadía de que le cuente a Draco de Remus. ¿Qué tonterías son esas?- negó con la cabeza. Ni que hacerse con los enlaces de por vida y Severus casi sentía lastima por su amigo.

Tendría que recorrer sus clases con Longbottom nuevamente porque estaba seguro que haría un drama y le iría a llorar a Lupin si cancelaba por dos semanas seguidas.

-Vale, pero no me puedo quedar hasta muy tarde-

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Estando nervioso como se encontraba Neville, solo pedía que no le hubiese ido muy mal en el examen.

Sabía que debía dar gracias si lo pasaba pues había estado más difícil que todos los anteriores juntos. Era como si Severus Snape hubiese querido sabotear la apuesta de tutearse.

 _"Claro… eso suena a algo que él haría"_ se dijo apesadumbrado viendo como Hermione leía precipitadamente sus respuestas, era claro que no le fue tan bien como espero. _"Si ella está así, ¿Qué pasará conmigo?"_ se preguntó mordiendo el costado de su dedo. Una mala costumbre, pero nada podía hacer más que esperar a que el químico dijera su nombre.

-Cálmate hombre que te vas a acabar las uñas- dijo Draco a su lado cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedo evitarlo. Hermione se ve nerviosa y si ella esta así siendo ella una de las más inteligentes, temo por mi calificación- la castaña no tenía oído para nada y solo enterraba más su visión en esa hoja de papel que parecía que sus ojos se movían el doble de rápido de lo que es normal.

-Ella siempre se pone así con cualquier calificación que le entreguen, ni un "10"" es suficiente para ella, mucho menos cuando se enteró de la leyenda de que un maestro entregó un "11" hace cinco años…- se alzó de hombros.

El alfa no estaba tan desesperado por una calificación tan sobresaliente pues conocía sus propios límites, lo único que esperaba cruzando sus dedos era que en su reunión sabatina no se burlara de el por su desastrosa nota o peor, que ya no quisiera perder más su tiempo enseñándole.

-Neville Longbottom- tembló de pies a cabeza. Era su turno y no estaba listo. El rubio tuvo que darle un empuje para poder ponerse a andar hasta el escritorio del adusto profesor que parecía alargarse con forme se acercaba.

-Parece ser que esa torpe cabeza sobre tus hombros no está del todo vacía como das a entender- exclamó con su mejor expresión de molestia –bien hecho-

 _"9.1"_ meditó aun sin podérselo creer.

-¿No se está burlando de mí? ¿Lo logré?-

-Brillante deducción Longbottom, parece que con este último parcial se te quemaron las últimas neuronas que te quedaban- los alumnos de frente se rieron a su espalda, pero para él era solo un murmullo que poco podía importarle -Largo, ve a tomar asiento-

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos al evocar sus ojos negros, Neville no pudo juntar sus pensamientos en algo coherente lo que restó de la hora, mucho menos pudo entender de qué iba la elaboración de esa reacción escrita en jeroglífico sobre la pizarra.

Podía llamarle "Severus" cuanto quisiera. Y solo eso importaba. Ya le decía así en su mente, pero decirlo en voz alta era un privilegio que no esperó tener en tan poco tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó sus dos matraces y sin notar cual era cual, vertió el que le pareció mejor. El vidrio comenzó a calentarse de manera alarmante y comenzó a oler muy mal. Su mano no soportó el terrible calor del recipiente pese a no querer soltarlo para no ocasionar problemas, pero antes de poder hacer algo, lo soltó, generando que este se rompiera al instante contra el suelo.

-Bien hecho, Longtonto- se burló Zabinni desde su lugar haciendo que se avergonzara. El mal olor se esparció y el severo semblante del profesor no se hizo esperar.

–Simplemente perfecto… Salga todo el mundo- gruñó y algunos alumnos entre pánico y risas obedecieron dejándolos a la puerta del salón solo a ellos dos, en lo que esperaban que la habitación se ventilara -¿Qué demonios hiciste, Longbottom?-

-Lo siento profesor…-

-¿Cuál es la primera regla que te enseñé de la química?- sus oscuros ojos negros centellaban furiosos en llamas que estaba seguro que lo quemaría. _"Y ahí quedó la confianza que había ganado…"_ se quedó pensando tristemente antes de contestar.

-Que nunca hay que dar de beber agua a un ácido…- dijo en voz baja –pero en mi defensa, no era un ácido muy fuerte así que…-

-Sigue siendo un riesgo Longbottom- sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desagrado –ni te atrevas a cometer un nuevo maldito error porque te costará caro-

-Es que me distraje…-

-¿Es por la estupidez de tutearnos?- arqueó la ceja incrédulo y Neville asintió –entonces lo dejaré de lado ya que parece que es demasiado para ti-

– ¡No! No puede hacer eso, trabajé muy duro para lograr avanzar…-

-Entonces deja de cometer estupideces Neville porque si sabes lo que te conviene, no volverás a cometer semejante atrocidad- su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho al escuchar su nombre por primera vez en los labios de su amado. " _Se escucha tan bien…"_ se dijo sin importarle su tonta sonrisa.

-Entendido Profesor Severus…-

-¡No me llames así en la escuela!- gruñó apretando su corbata, pero Neville ya no lo escuchaba.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Con el baile de invierno ya en pleno apogeo y con él mismo determinado a pasar un buen rato, se tomó un par de fotos en la entrada de su casa con sus queridos padres que le reiteraban lo orgullosos que estaban antes de decidirse ir a la escuela en esa noche despejada.

Invitar a Draco al baile había sido lo correcto, pues ir entre amigos sin sentimientos de por medio era menos aterrador que siquiera insinuársele a la persona que amaba.

 _"Se ve tan hermoso..."_ se dijo para sí mismo recordándose respirar entre más lo miraba. Su semblante estricto y gallardía figura envuelta en esa tela negra que parecía de textura suave era perfecta para él.

Tal vez era porque estaba enamorado que todo lo veía bien, pero no le molestaba mientras pudiera verle un poco más.

Draco lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Realmente te dio fuerte- Neville sintió como el calor se expandió en sus mejillas al escucharlo.

-No puedo evitarlo. Se ve lindo… hoy más que otros días- regresó a ver a Severus quien recorría de un lado a otro el salón de baile con el cabello acomodado hacia atrás a diferencia de su usual caída como cascada a los costados de sus mejillas con ese elegante traje negro con plata entallado dejando ver la silueta de su cuerpo y dos botones de su cuello desabotonados invitandole a echar un vistazo a la tersura de su piel, insitandolo a perderse en ella.

Los ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada seguido por un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que lo siguiera. Tembló de pies a cabeza tomándolo como una clara invitación que su mente febril jugándole malas pasadas le hacía pensar que tal vez se iba a repetir aquel encuentro.

 _"Tonto, tonto, tonto… claro que no es nada de eso… seguro es sobre la clase del sábado…"_ se dijo tratando de poner los pies en la tierra.

-Se nota que te mueres por seguirlo como perrito faldero. Vamos ve, te doy chance- chasqueó el rubio poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Seguro?-

-De todas maneras no planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo- Draco se alzó de hombros y Neville acomodando su chaqueta, disipó unas pelusas invisibles esperando con ello lucir mejor.

-¿Es enserio que no me veo tan mal?-

-Qué no, hombre, hasta diría que te ves apuesto. Seguro y Snape quiere meterte mano porque no puede resistir tu encanto- se ruborizó hasta las orejas esperando secretamente que ese fuera el caso, dejándose empujar por el valor que le daba Draco -¡animó tigre!-

Caminó hacia el quimico dispuesto a un memorable último baile de su vida preparatoriana. Si lo mandaba al averno, lo aceptaría gustoso.

-¿Me llamaba _profesor_ Snape?- preguntó colocando ambas manos tras su espalda con su mejor mirada de inocencia.

-Sí. Quería discutir sobre la sesión de mañana- su voz apocada le provocó tristeza porque aunque quería autoengañarse al esperar algo más del profesor, eso era lo lógico por decir viniendo de su parte. ¿Por qué siquiera esperó algo más?

-Tendremos que moverla a la siguiente semana nuevamente porque no podré atenderte. Considero innecesario que vayas a mi casa solo por dos horas de clase, además hasta donde tengo entendido tu casa queda como a media hora de la mía-

-Iré- declaró solemne. Si podía pasar aunque sea cinco minutos de su vida en compañía con Severus, solo ellos solos; no le importaba la distancia –además, ayer me mencionó de un libro que podría servirme. Así que estaría bien comenzar a leerlo- El mayor apretó desganado el puente de su nariz.

-Bien. Has lo que quieras- declaró.

La música suave del vals regresó y notando las parejas que bailaban tan pegadas, le entró una desmesurada necesidad de imitarlos. Estar con su pareja decidida, eso era lo que deseaba. Acercándose lentamente al mayor, notó como este se puso en guardia al instante, cuestionando con la mirada su motivo.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Severus?- preguntó en su oreja como un secreto, que erizó en su lugar al mayor.

-Estoy de guardia Longbottom y Lupin se reportó enfermo así que no hay adulto responsable-

-¿Y la profesora McGonagall? ella puede vigilar su cuadrante...-

-Bailando por allá- El químico se le quedó mirando con severidad a la dama que bailaba muy pegada l director.

-Valía la pena intentarlo ya que realmente me gustaría tener ese recuerdo de haber bailado con usted en este mi último año como un muchacho antes de ser un adulto- sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Pudo escuchar el bufido del mayor. Tal vez estaba presionándolo de más, pero conociendo su corazón de oro que se cercioraba de mantener oculto, sabía que lo doblegaría.

-Maldita sea Longbottom ¿realmente piensas que vas a hacerme sentir mal con tus tonterías?-

-No señor- pudo notar la cetrinas mejillas teñirse de un pálido rosa antes de que su mano estrechara su mano con timidez. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho al percibir su roce y como se entrelazaban sus dedos en una ligera presión que no esperó.

-Más te vale estar feliz, mocoso...- gruñó desviando su mirada, sin separarse ni un ápice. Aquella muestra de afecto era justo lo que necesitaba y para que su pecho se expandiera llenándolo de todo su amor.

-¡Muchísimo!-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado la actualización! Procuraré tenerles la siguiente parte para mañana, si no, pues hasta dentro de 3 días! Les mando besitos!~


	9. Si Tu Me Quisieras: IV

**_SI TU ME QUISIERAS_**

 **PAREJA:** Neville/ Severus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 2/2

 **Notas de la Autora:** Tardé un poco más pero aquí esta la continuación de esta segunda parte :D Mil gracias aRebe Marauder y Cristine Malfoy por comentar! Se los agradezco muchisimo~

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **IV**

Neville contuvo una alegre sonrisa que exultante demandaba expandirse por todo su rostro.

Severus estaba usando la sudadera que le regaló pese a sus puyas de primera instancia y el golpe de su frente contra la puerta azotada valió la pena. Se veía tan bien y adorable como esperaba.

No pudo decirle nada porque sabía que recibiría un librazo en la cabeza y probablemente quemaría dicha prenda, por tanto solo se conformaba con verlo caminar de un lado a otro, en busca de sus cosas para el evento o plan en el cual estaba citado nuevamente.

Una oleada de celos llegó de repente al pensar que el químico estuviera encontrándose con alguien en su cara… probablemente alguien a quien apreciaba por el suave semblante tranquilo que se cargaba. _"Tal vez la mamá de Harry…"_ se dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

No era suyo para reclamarle, no estaba en posición de exigirle algo, no era _nadie_ para él más que un alumno cualquiera con el cual se comportaba exactamente igual que con todos. Suspiró.

-Como te lo dije ayer, no podré acompañarte mucho tiempo…- exclamó mirando el reloj que le faltaba 20 para las 3- aquí está el libro que te sugerí leer para que aclares las dudas que noté aun tenías en el examen, pese a que ya las repasamos cientos de veces- percibió la vena brincar furiosa en su sien y sintió un arrebato nada sano de querer besarla. _"Contrólate"_ se dijo negando con la cabeza.

Pudo notar que la sudadera fue reemplazada por un conjunto más austero de camisa oscura y jeans gris opaco, dándole ese aire severo e informal que tanto le gustaba.

 _"_ _¿Si le digo que se ve guapo se enojara?"_ sabía la respuesta, por tanto se mordió la lengua evitando hablar de más. Severus se le quedó mirando alzando una ceja provocando que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido.

-Bueno, adiós. Te dejo mi llave de emergencia para cuando termines de leer los capítulos que te dejé, le pongas seguro a la puerta, porque supongo que si te llevas el libro a tu casa, no repasaras nada…- rodó los ojos –pero te lo advierto, sí se te ocurre husmear por mi casa o mis cajones, te asesinaré Neville-

-Lo se Sev…- lo fulminó con la mirada ante el mote que se apresuró a agregar -…verus…- ansiaba llamarle solo "Sev" pese a que su nerviosismo lo traicionaba, aquello le daba cierta sensación de cercanía como si fueran una pareja.

 _"_ _No es que lo seamos"_ Se dijo ignorando aquellas palabras que le dijo Draco sobre el trato especial que recibía. _"Claro que no tengo oportunidad ante sus ojos"_

–Que le vaya bien… no vaya a beber mucho- agregó sonriendo a lo que el mayor fulminándolo con la mirada, azotó la puerta como de costumbre.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

No sabía que se apoderó de él.

¿Porque insistía en no cortar cualquier relación fuera del estricto rubro maestro-alumno que tenía con Longbottom? tal vez ya estaba mal de la cabeza por estar solo tanto tiempo o seguro era porque su intelecto disminuía cada día por convivir con alumnos ignorantes…no solo sabía. Además para arruinar las cosas en su cabeza que de por sí ya estaba bastante revuelta, le llamó simple y sencillamente _Neville_.

¿Qué estaba mal con él?

 _"_ _Solo espero que ese niñato no toque ninguna de mis cosas o haga algo imprudente…"_ rumió sin conciliar que era lo que debía hacer o pensar.

El bar elegido para la ocasión estaba poco concurrido, que no fue difícil divisar a Lucius y su larga cabellera que sobresalía haciéndole fácil de ubicar.

Lo que debía de ser una simple reunión con un café o agua mineral, le hacía querer ir directamente a la carta de vinos y licores.

Ni una señal de Regulus y comenzaba a frustrarse porque Lucius estaba menos que comunicativo con tremendo ceño fruncido. _"Seguro y se trata del cucho de su futuro yerno"_ se dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco _"o en peor instancia en su enlazado y el misterio de porque se ausentó"_. Suponía que tenía que ser u poco de ambos porque el maestro de la cara de poker sin su mascara era porque realmente estaba colmado.

-Ya estoy nuevamente aquí nenas ¿me extrañaron?- bufó al escuchar esa tontería viniendo de nadie más que Regulus quien llegaba terriblemente tarde.

-Dios bendito, vuelve a decirme así y juro que te retiro mi amistad de por vida Regulus Black- prorrumpió el rubio arrugando su frente.

-Que delicado te has vuelto Lucy, parece que no solo tu rostro se agrió- Regulus rio mostrando sus dientes blancos –Y por otra parte Sev, te ves fenomenal ¿ya has probado el truco que te dije del "facial" para mantener la juventud- hizo comillas exageras con la mano sacándole un bufido asqueado a Lucius y una negativa del químico.

-No soy tan depravado como tu, Reg- Black rió.

Severus se levantó para saludar a su amigo, quien pese a su atrabancada personalidad sin filtro alguno que decía todo tal cual venía a su mente sin importarle su categoría de omega, le tenía en tal alta estima y lo consideraba una un ejemplo de valentía y fortaleza pese al qué dirán.

-¿Aun no logro llevarte al lado oscuro y divertido donde sucede la acción? Es una lastima, tu te lo pierdes- se alzó de hombros antes de tomar asiento -¿y que estamos tomando? ¿Cabernet suavignon?- probó arrancándole la copa de las manos al patriarca Malfoy -Muy pobre Luci, hay que subirle la intensidad a las cosas con un poco de vodka ¿no creen?

Por su desenvolvimiento y como sin morderse la lengua hacia cuanto quería y decía, Severus sentía algo de envidia sana por su amigo. Siendo un omega de buena familia, Regulus tuvo visión de no querer ser débil e indefenso a merced de los alfa y supo sacarle provecho a su condición para darle la vuelta al tablero y posicionarse tan alto, que era una de las personas más poderosas de Reino Unido. Consideraba que era digno de admirar.

Al mirar a un grupo de jóvenes entrar al pub, riendo de lo lindo sin preocuparles nada en la vida, sus pensamientos volvieron a decantar en Neville sin poder evitarlo. Su dulce sonrisa apareció en su mente tal vez exagerándola porque se veía demasiado brillante e inocente, pero estaba ahí, comenzando a molestarle.

Se odiaba a si mismo por permitirle paso a ese condenado muchacho a su casa y su subconsciente. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de aquello, lo supo perfectamente desde que este confesó su sentir… pero en su afán de querer seguir ayudándole, no midió las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

No lo rechazó como debió pese a decírselo de viva voz en sus acciones, siguió siendo el mismo y hasta mejor pues con calidez aceptaba sus errores, motivaba sus éxitos y ayudaba de buena manera a superarse. _"Que tonto soy…"_ se dijo negando con la cabeza.

No odiaba a Longbottom, ya no lo detestaba., pero entonces ¿Que sentía por él?

Le daba miedo ahondar en esa truculenta pregunta; era una tontería siquiera pensarlo. No podía haber nada entre ellos pues de haberlo, sería un caos para las dos partes. Ambos eran profesor y alumno, separados por 20 años de diferencia y por si eso fuera poco el mismo era un beta mientras el chico era un alfa.

Un alfa que tarde o temprano incapaz de luchar con su propia naturaleza encontraría a su Omega destinado y sentaría cabeza dejando de lado sus sentimientos tachándolos de inexistentes y nacidos por mero capricho.

¿Qué pasaría con él? Sería relegado y olvidado como un trasto viejo. Mucho peor incluso que lo que pasó con Lily pues nunca tuvo una oportunidad certera para estar a su lado...

De abrir su corazón en serio para alguien más que se jactaba de amarlo, era peligroso… además ya estaba muy grande para tener nuevamente el corazón roto y dudaba que esta vez pudiera recuperarse.

-Que tonterías…- murmuró dándole un sorbo al licor que Regulus le puso en mano.

-Tranquilo con eso Sevs, que esta fuerte, incluso para mí. El manantial del diablo con sus gloriosos 80% es de cuidado... - sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-Voy a tomar lo que me venga en gana Reg-

-Allá tú y tu conciencia, pero recuerda tu mínima tolerancia al alcohol- canturreó eso ultimo viendo como Severus pedía otro cóctel igual al mesero.

-Parece que alguien está ahogando sus penas en diez mililitros de vodka- ironizó Lucius tomando el vaso de vino entre sus manos sin despegarlo de la mesa. Parecía que una nube negra estaba sobre su cabeza y sus ojos siempre suspicaces, parecían carentes de brillo.

-¿Que tienes Sev? ¿Mal de amores acaso?-

-Cierra el pico. Estoy bien- rezongó sintiendo algo acalorado por el alcohol y la súbita cantidad de gente que comenzaba a llegar. Seguro era muy temprano para beber, pero ¿que le importaba? Era su fin de semana y haría lo que le viniera en gana.

-Vale si tú lo dices- exclamó indolente el platinado poniéndose cómodo en su asiento -y como te va Regulus? ¿Ya estas más laxo de trabajo? Porque por algo apresuraste tu regreso a Londres-

-Claro. Esos ejecutivos de mierda son tan más receptivos y cooperativos. Una paja seguida por un polvo rápido y los tuve a mis pies. No podía pedir nada mas- asintió orgulloso.

Severus negó con la cabeza. Tan clásico de Regulus que le producía escalofríos.

\- Ya no te ves cansado como la última vez-

-Claro que no. Ya me conseguí un asistente- suspiró pesadamente -es un necio terco testarudo que mete su nariz en asuntos que no le conciernen, con un aire de inocencia que me hace pensar que creció dentro de una burbuja ajeno del mundo real- río –pero eso no le quita lo lindo…-

-Nunca habías hablado así de tus demás trabajadores. Parece que este te gusta- añadió Severus balanceándose imperceptiblemente en su asiento.

-Nada de eso; quisiera ponerle una correa a ese irreverente Weasley- sonrió maliciosamente. Severus más abochornado que de costumbre por el calor de la bebida, arqueó su ceja escéptico -y no, no es amor. Saben que detesto el amor. Esa estupidez creada por la mercadotecnia y el mercantilismo engañándote que ese cóctel bioquímico es más que una simple reacción… nunca ha salvado a nadie ni le beneficia a nadie-

-¿Dijiste Weasley?- arrugó su nariz Lucius apenas cayendo en la cuenta de quien hablaba -no puedo creer que estés trabajando con pobretones-

-Sólo con uno. Aunque debo decir que no todos son unos completos desperdicios de espacio. Descubrirlo, fue algo interesante e inesperado-

-Pues yo les he enseñado a todos y al menos los mayores eran aplicados y con buenas notas- exclamó Severus recuperando su buen humor -pero se me hace raro que alguien tan quisquilloso como tu haya dejado entrar a tu empresa con ese pseudo- alta moral y rectitud que siempre hondean con su bandera de buena gente-

-¿Que te puedo decir? No estaban durando ni 3 meses mis asistentes y realmente necesitaba alguien. No cualquiera le gusta ensuciarse las manos- rió bailoteando las cejas dando a entender que hablaba literalmente –Además, hasta ahorita me ha demostrado que es muy competente, así que le estoy dando un periodo de prueba de seis meses, a ver si aguanta el rigor-

-Sigues siendo un maldito sádico trabajador compulsivo- agregó Lucius no quedándose atrás en sus tragos.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!- bufó el menor poniéndose listo para contraatacar -tu trabajas al menos 12 horas. Ni siquiera comprendo cómo te da tiempo de pasar rato con tu hijo, exhibirte frente a la prensa con tu flamante esposa en tu matrimonio idílico y unirte a la depravación nocturna con tu lobito, pues supongo que sigues viéndolo- hizo unos movimientos pélvicos obscenos, consiguiente que ambos amigos se ruborizaran.

-No le digas así... imbécil...- apretó sus dientes haciendo reír a Severus quien sin pensárselo dos veces se empinó su segundo vaso.

-Pero claro que es un lobito ya sabes, se llama "Lupin" y "Remus" para rematar, como si no fuera lo suficiente obvio… -dijo alzando ambas manos remarcando su punto -y pues como no lo puedes dejar a pesar que nunca se han dicho que se aman, que se quieren o algo similar, seguro que es tan indejable porque es una bestia en la cama o porque tiene un pene sabor chocolate o algo así…-

-Tienes razón - asintió Severus con una irónica sonrisa -pero he de decir que Lucius no se queda atrás, claro que no. Es tan amoroso y fogoso que hace una semana Lupin tenía tremendos chupetones cerca de su marca que le fueron difícil ocultar- río al echarle más leña al fuego.

Bien que conocía a su amigo y cuanto amaba a Remus Lupin pese a nunca decirlo en voz alta. Lo amó desde sus años de escuela y consideraba lógico que pese a los años no pudiera olvidarlo.

-Son de lo peor los dos…- bufó el rubio tratando de recobrar la compostura -y para su información, se organizar mi agenda dándome tiempo para cualquier cosa. Como esta absurda reunión si sentido con ustedes- los pelinegros soltaron la carcajada a costa del ojigris.

 _"_ _Tal vez no fue tan mala idea haber venido después de todo"_ se dijo con media sonrisa siguiendo bebiendo pese a saber que no debía hacerlo.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Neville salió por un rato por un snack a la fuente de sodas más cercana y de paso para sacar copias del libro para poder estudiar en su casa. El ambiente húmedo era idóneo para una bebida caliente, que perdiéndose entre el tumulto de gente que entraba y salía del establecimiento, se debatía en lo que haría.

Podía permanecer en casa de Severus para recibir tremenda paliza por invadir su privacidad o podía regresarse a su casa haciendo de cuenta que no le afectaba nada y que estaba bien tal cual...

 _"_ _¡Como si pudiera quedarme con los brazos cruzados!"_ se dijo negándose a quedarse sin verlo hasta el había viajado por media hora para no esperar por él.

Decidido, se puso en pie para ir de regreso a casa de Severus a hacer tiempo. Con suerte regresaría temprano si no pues, al menos podía decir que hizo su esfuerzo y empleó todas sus fuerzas agotando sus recursos sin quedarle otra opción mas que regresar derrotado a su casa.

El ocaso con sus tonos rojizos llegó y ni una señal del químico.

Optó hacerle la merienda en caso de que regresaba cansado, tal vez con eso le perdonaba por quedarse hasta tarde… " _seguro estará agotado de perderse en los ojos verdes de la mamá de Harry o de tanto poner su mejor cara para ella"_ Se dijo palmeando sus mejillas tratando de controlar su divagación.

Su celular sonó con un mensaje que le mando su madre para preguntarle su hora de regreso, al parecer iría a la opera con su padre y necesitaba que alguien le echara un ojo a su abuelo.

-Como si ese hombre necesitara que le echen un ojo- bufó al imaginar la molestia en el hombre mayor cuando lo viera y las muchas mofas que le haría por no ser un adolescente normal que sale de fiesta todo el fin de semana a embriagarse o perderse bajo un tumulto de mujeres. _"No entiendo que clase de mentalidad es esa"_ se dijo con un suspiro viendo que ya no había nada que podía hacer a modo de escusa.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de irme-murmuró apesadumbrado al notar que ya eran las 7:30.

Acomodó sus cosas, listo para echarse la mochila al hombro y justo en ese momento escuchó un ruido proviniendo de la puerta, como un tintineo, seguido de una conversación apenas audible; no sonaba a una mujer como supuso y con el corazón en la mano se apresuró a abrir.

-¡Maldición Sev, deja de estarme metiendo mano por todos lados! ¡y por favor deja de tratar de quitarte la ropa! ambos sabemos que es más probable que hagamos una coreografía a tener una buena encamada; porque dos que reciben no sirven para otra cosa… ¡Ah hola, guapo!- exclamó el hombre de rizos que sostenía a un muy ruborizado e inestable Severus Snape, quien parecía estar lidiando consigo mismo para mantenerse en pie.

Tenía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago al ver a ese hombre tan pegado a su... profesor.

-Severus, no me dijiste que tenías a alguien tan lindo esperando en casa… te lo tenías viene escondido- sonrió sardónicamente –Soy Regulus, mucho gusto- extendió su mano libre para estrechar su mano, pero recibió un manotazo de parte del químico.

-¿Hum?- Severus trató de incorporarse regresando a verlo, como si le costara trabajo reconocerlo -¿Qué haces aquí todavía, Longbottom?- pronunció arrastrando las palabras.

No sabía que le incomodaba más. La molestia en los ojos de Severus o la familiaridad con la que le hablaba el hombre quen se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

-Yo soy Neville y ¿Qué le pasó al profesor?- hizo una pausa al dar con el reconocimiento del extraño -ehh… ¿acaso es usted el reconocido Regulus Black? ¿El empresario que salió en el periódico?- puso los ojos de plato.

-El mismo, guapo- chasqueó la lengua –y no te preocupes mucho por Sev, no tolera el alcohol muy bien pero solo hace que se ponga de muy buen humor y un poco juguetón como incubo hambriento, nada malo- movió su mano restándole importante -bueno, la noche es joven y parece que Sevy no aguantará más, te lo encargo mucho, cuídalo- endosándole a un muy ebrio Severus Snape quien gruñía entre dientes algo que le sonó a "no me digas así", le guiñó el ojo a modo de despedida, encargándose el mismo de cerrar la puerta.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Neville no alcanzaba a comprender que rayos estaba pasando. Aquella era una escena en extremo extraña y muy difícil de asimilar.

Su primer encuentro sexual resultaba ser muy normal a su lado que comenzaba a acalorarse, pensando que tal vez erró su decisión de quedarse a esperarlo, porque sus hormonas traicioneras no estaban colaborando como esperaba.

Jamás esperó encontrarse con un Snape más ebrio que una cuba, con un rostro encendido, una mirada lasciva e incapaz de mantenerse con su ropa puesta.

-Profesor por favor no se quite el pantalón… -pidió desviando la mirada para no excitarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Hace mucho calor- pronunció como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Viendo caer libre la prenda hasta el suelo, tragó saliva con dificultad -La verdad no sé qué haces en mi casa Neville… pero siempre que te digo "no", te importa poco y sin falta regresas… eres un chico muy necio… ¿lo sabias?- sus atrabancado timbre no estaba teniendo el efecto que total sobriedad tendría y eso no era bueno para su tranquilidad.

Botón a botón se abrió su camisa dejando ver su pálida piel que se antojaba tocar, probar e infinidad de cosas que sabía que no debía hacer.

El alfa en su cabeza ansiaba con todo su orgullo poseer ese cuerpo, fuera como fuera y de todas formas posibles; ese trastornado poderío que comenzaba a acrecentar, pero que por sus propios sentimientos se negaba a obedecer.

Como pudo, se acercó a volver a ponerle el abrigo para cubrir un poco de su desnudez. Tal vez si le ayudaba a dormir podría sobrevivir a la tentación y seguramente no le iría tan mal al día siguiente cuando el químico estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Por qué siempre estás aquí?- preguntó empujándolo contra el sofá con aquella sonrisa perversa que empleaba cuando se estaba divirtiendo mucho a costa del sufrimiento de sus alumnos.

Esa misma que tantas veces le dedicó haciéndole temblar incontrolablemente y llorar en su interior; pero que tras comprenderla, le hizo compañía en tantas fantasías húmedas, que sabía que había algo mal con él.

-¿Por qué me da clases particulares el sábado y quise esperarlo?- contestó con una pregunta. Tal vez era tonto, pero no sabía a qué se refería. El mayor negando con la cabeza deslizó el abrigo por sus hombros en lo que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

-No aquí en mi casa, si no "aquí"- señaló su sien -No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… igual que un perfecto idiota…- ladeó la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior, que Neville se estremeció. Era demasiado ardor para luchar. Eso no era de dios.

-¿Por qué no puede dejar de… pensar en mí?- cerró los ojos al sentir como su propio cinturón salía de las presillas para ser abandonado en el suelo.

-Quisiera saberlo…- se inclinó para tomarlo de ambos costados de su rostro sin apartar su mirada azabache –tal vez eres una enfermedad que no me deja pensar con claridad…- murmuró sobre sus labios.

Su aliento alcohólico comenzaba a afectarle, o tal vez era su propia reacción ante una situación como la que estaba viviendo; pero fuera lo que fuera, aprovechó esos centímetros de cercanía para besarlo sin importarle ser nuevamente rechazado.

El mayor correspondió su beso ansioso, mordiendo su labio de esa arrebatada manera que le hizo gemir. Su largo cabello lacio cosquilleaba sus mejillas y su aliento entrecortado golpeteándolo de lleno, le hizo aprovechar para abrazarlo.

-Severus…- murmuró contra su boca, queriendo besarle más, pero el mayor era de otra idea pues relamiéndose los labios se irguió mirando su más que despierta erección con ojos brillosos –no tiene que hacerlo…- balbuceó tratando de detenerlo, pero este encorvándose sin abandonar su posición, tomó su miembro con ambas manos antes de echárselo a la boca –dios…- gruñó apretando los cojines del sofá.

Su abrumadora calidez y los obscenos sonidos que hacia su pene entrando y saliendo de entre sus deliciosos labios comenzaba a volverlo loco, por si fuera poco lo que estaba experimentando, pudo ver cómo sin perder tiempo, Snape estimulaba su propia entrada con un par de dedos, entre cada gemido arrancado, generaba una reverberación en su propio miembro llevándolo al éxtasis demasiado rápido.

Estaba tan mal lo que estaba haciendo y todo estaba de cabeza, pero lo peor de todo es que no quería que parara.

Lo único rescatable de aquella tosida situación, a su consideración, era que esta vez no estaba respondiendo al celo de nadie; solo era un chico disfrutando de las caricias de su persona amado; que aunque pudiera arrepentirse a la mañana siguiente, poco le importaba en ese preciso momento que le pertenecía " _Aunque seré hombre muerto si Severus se acuerda…"_ se dijo apretando los ojos corriéndose en su boca como si no hubiera un mañana antes de quedar laxamente recostado, ignorando su propia desnudez de la cintura para abajo.

-¿Cansado, Neville?- preguntó el mayor relamiendo sus dedos sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota de su esencia –porque esto solo acaba de comenzar…-

Volvió a estremecerse. ¿Cómo le hacía para ser tan endemoniadamente sensual? No lo comprendía, pero solo sabía que era un adolescente sin vida sexual y estaba muy encendido al ver al amor de su vida incitándolo tan descaradamente, frotándose contra su miembro nuevamente duro y listo para lo que viniera. ¿Valía la pena decir algo en esa situación? No lo sabía, pues antes de siquiera escuchar a la lógica, Severus sin decir agua va, se empaló de golpe , excitándolo exponencialmente...

Estaba en el cielo y su racionalidad podía irse de paseo.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Un gruñido escapó de su boca, haciéndole participe de su recobrada conciencia. No tenía idea de donde estaba, solo sabía que estaba muy comodo hasta antes de despertar pero ya no podía hacer nada. Abrió los ojos.

La claridad proveniente de la única ventana del cuarto le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue a su mequetrefe alumno, seguido por el reloj de pared que marcaba las 11: 34 A.M. ¿Como llegó ahí? _"Estoy en mi cuarto"_ se dijo alborotando sus largos cabellos. Recordaba haber bebido un par de tragos con Regulus y Lucius, algo de manantial del diablo o algo así, pero después de eso, nada. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Longbottom?- le dolía horrores la cabeza, sus piernas temblaban y apenas podía sentarse… todo apuntaba que… -¡¿Y porque estoy desnudo?!- se cubrió con las sabanas.

-Buenos días para usted también profesor Severus. Creo que más lo que yo le hice, es más bien lo que usted me hizo porque prácticamente me saltó encima ¿Qué ya no se acuerda?- colocando su rostro entre sus manos intentó recordar –le traje café bien cargado y un omelet de queso, ¡ah! y también un advil para el dolor- el muchacho se ruborizó hasta las orejas y al verlo de esa manera, uno a uno de los recuerdos regresaron haciendo que se estremeciera.

Lo peor de la borrachera para él es que siempre terminaba recordando hasta el mínimo detalle de lo que hizo y deshizo la noche anterior y eso no disipaba la vergüenza que sentía consigo mismo.

-¡Mierda!- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Lo había vuelto a hacer.

-No cabe duda que se vuelve un maniático sexual cuando se emborracha…- el mayor tembló poniéndose colorado antes de saltarle encima para apretar su cuello limitando su respiración.

-Si le dices a alguien te irá mal…- amenazó.

-Creí que a estas alturas ya sabría que no soy un bocazas que voy divulgando lo que hace o no en su casa o habitación- Severus desvió la mirada aflojando su agarre, molesto, sin saber exactamente con quien –claro que no le diré a nadie, estese tranquilo. Solo fue un desliz de su parte por la condición en la que llegó y nada más- el silencio se interpuso y Snape intentó decir algo para aligerar el tenso ambiente.

-¿Tus padres no te regañan por no regresar a casa?-

-Avisé a media noche que me quedaría en su casa porque se me hizo de noche- hizo una pausa –dudo siquiera que mis padres sospechen lo que siento por usted, así que quédese tranquilo- sonrió con timidez.

-¿Puedes explicarme porque estoy limpio pese a lo que… paso?- no es que le molestara estar limpio, pero le molestaba enteramente imaginar a alguien auscultar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza en plena luz del día.

-Ahh- el chico miró para otro lado –es que me dijo que me asesinaría si revisaba sus cajones y supuse que se refería al cajón de su ropa interior y no quise molestarlo demás- El mayor le lanzó una mirada asesina.

 _"Tonto"_ rezongó entre dientes apenas audible,logrando pararse para sacar algo de ropa, porque se negaba a sentirse más expuesto de lo que estaba a pesar del tremendo dolor que sentía en su retaguardia. Tal parecía que Longbottom no se contuvo en ese encuentro tan prolongado.

-No creas que esto significó algo…- se cruzó de brazos y el menor se veía claramente dolido, pero no le importó. No quería levantar sus esperanzas, al menos no después de TODO lo que hicieron.

-Obviamente no- Neville sonrió recargándose en el marco de la puerta, descolocándolo –estaba muy ebrio que seguro cualquiera hubiera estado bien para usted…- ensombreció la mirada y no supo que contestar.

Si bien en el pasado eso era exactamente lo que sucedía, jamás tuvo que enfrentarse con alguien al amanecer, pues el sexo casual con desconocidos era tan impersonal que nadie, ni el mismo reprochaba pues se despedían antes de poder agregar algo, sin embargo Neville era diferente.

-Mira sé que dije que nunca íbamos a repetir esto… pero bueno, ya que sucedió, supongo que debes de estar satisfecho…-

-¿Qué no entiende que eso no es lo que yo quiero? Bueno, es obvio que cuando amas a alguien también quieres hacer el amor con esa persona, ¡pero yo no solo quiero su cuerpo para un polvo sin que sea algo más que eso, también quiero su corazón! ¿es tan difícil de asimilar o comprender?- se veía con una extraña madurez ajena a su usual torpe timidez que lo estremeció. Tomó sus dos manos con una peculiar gentileza, como una muda plegaria tan inocente, pero con ese brío digno de él, que lograba mover algo dentro de su pecho; aquello que pensó que estaba muerto y que seguiría negándose a admitir.

-Longbottom… Neville…-

-No sabe lo infinitamente feliz que sería si pudiera quererme aunque sea un poquito- acarició su mejilla –solo eso necesitaría y así usted ,sabría que mis sentimientos son sinceros y que yo nunca lo traicionaría ni mucho menos podría dejar de amarlo…-

-Es demasiado temprano para tus cursilerías…- lo interrumpió antes decir algo que exhibiera más de lo que ya se exhibió.

Era muy arriesgado dejar entrar a alguien a su corazón. No quería ser vulnerable, no se abriría de esa manera con ese chico de ojos castaños que siempre con valentía se entregaba sin importarle salir herido. Era tan admirable que realmente no merecía sus atenciones ni sus afectos.

–Gracias por… el café… y todo lo demás- murmuró llevándose la taza a los labios.

El café obraba maravillas en él, haciendo su mente más clara y analítica, motivandole a pensar sobre sí mismo y sobre sus circunstancias en la vida.

Con Lily, la mujer que consideró por tanto tiempo su único amor, todo se sintió tan diferente a lo que le producía ese chiquillo casi adulto. No quería complacerlo a todas horas como le sucedía con ella, no quería mostrarle solo su mejor faceta para agradarle, pues podía comportarse como le plazca: agrio, volátil, con humor negro, Neville siempre recibía todo de buena manera e incluso de un infantil sarcasmo indolente. Poder mostrarse tal cual y ser como era, era tan extraño que el chico se sintiera remotamente atraído a él.

 _"Ni siquiera sé que le gusta de mi"_ se dijo mirándolo por arriba de la taza.

-Dentro de un mes será la tercera evaluación del curso… así que aún no has dicho que te gustaría que te… diera Neville. En tanto sea algo simbólico como la tontería de tutearnos, todo está bien- dijo juntando un poco de dignidad sin importarle que sus orejas ardieran del bochorno.

Neville sonrió tan brillantemente, que le parecía increíble como de estar como perrito apaleado, volvía a la carga con tan buen humor que casi podía verle mover el rabo.

-Me gustaría que me diera un beso, uno que naciera de usted- había esperado algo diferente, pero extrañamente se sentía avergonzado que procuró no mostrarlo. Ya después indagaría en sus propios sentimientos y censaría si valían la pena conservarlos.

-Bien…- asintió -pero tendrás que sacar 10, porque algo como lo que estas pidiendo no es algo barato- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- su cara de tormento era revitalzante -¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¡Que cruel eres Severus!-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento! y pues aunque se que ya desean saber que pasara con Remus y como afrontará las cosas Draco, pues tendrán que esperar un poco más~ Sorry! w! es que hay una pareja que desde que la leí me enamoró pese a ser poco conocida, me caló, hay algo tan hermoso entre Bill y Regulus que, pese a que en el canon jamás comparten una escena (por obvias razones ;A;) me encanta la idea y las posibilidades+w+ por tanto el siguiente capi tratará de ellos! Se llamará "La única excepción" y los invito a leerlo, si no, pues pueden saltársela para cuando vuelva con "Eres total" :P

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien~


	10. La Única Excepción: I

**PAREJA:** Bill/ Regulus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 1/2

 **RESUMEN:** Casarse con la chica de sus sueños era lo que seguía en esa etapa de su vida o es lo que Bill creía, pero, si tanto amaba a su prometida ¿Porque no podía dejar de pensar en Regulus Black? Aquel hombre que vendiendo todo de sí para ser alguien importante, ignoró en el camino su propio corazón…

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola hermosas criaturitas! Ya estoy nuevamente actualizando este fic con una nueva pareja que espero que les guste tanto como a mi! Lamento la tardanza pero para variar me volví a enfermar y pues he estado como loca con los desafíos del amor y la amistad jeje tengo una insana necesidad de ello anque luego este lloriqueando porque a nadie le gustan mis one-shots y no los comentan :'V

Mil gracias por sus comentarios Rebe Marauder (querida sobre tus preguntas de ¿porque Luci sigue casado con Cissa y porque Remus esta conforme? pues ya lo pondré mas adelante! porque si voy a poner un poco de la historia de Remsie y Luci jeje y sobre ¿como se llevan los hermanos black? pues eso lo meto un poco en el siguiente capi que tal vez va a quedar algo largo jeje) y Christine Malfoy! Se los agradezco muchísimo pues los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y tan necesarios para que pueda respirar y seguir escribiendo con la misma pasión que siento!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **La Única Excepción**

 **I**

"Si consigues durar tres años en esa compañía, lograrás lo que quieras" es lo que le sugirió de modo enérgico su tutor a modo de eslogan y presión para ser alguien en la vida, hecho que Bill estaba dispuesto a hacer.

A sólo una semana de su regreso a Londres, visitó a sus amorosos padres, hermanos y parientes incomodos como su tía Muriel y tío Fabián para corroborar que seguía con vida, reacomodó su pequeña casa en Shell Cottage para que fuera habitable para su nueva vida y ordenó sus pensamientos sobre lo que debía de hacer. Sí; Bill estaba listo para su entrevista de trabajo con redoblados ánimos.

Su condición de beta hacía todo más fácil pues con buen carácter, su perfeccionismo innato, entusiasmo y un buen desempeño podía escalar cuán alto quisiera. Sí que estaba agradecido con su condición de vida pues no podía negar que en su familia hubo variedad y siendo siete hermanos: 4 de ellos betas, 2 alfas y 1 omega, sí que parecía que trataban de genera la estadística poblacional.

-Buena suerte amor, ten mucho cuidado- murmuró su novia de cinco años Fleur en su oído con tono meloso en cuanto salió de su casa cerca del mar.

 _"Corrección, prometida..."_ se dijo con un temblor que recorrió su médula espinal. Aun no se acostumbraba con el cambio de etiqueta y dudaba algún día acostumbrarse.

Siempre se autonombró como alguien seguro de lo que quería, que en caso de necesitarlo seguía la corriente, pero el matrimonio con todas las letras, no era algo que estuviera en sus planes de corto plazo.

Si bien hasta hace un par de meses atrás consideró que primero tendría un trabajo fijo, un nuevo piercing en alguna parte de su cuerpo y probablemente un tatuaje de dragón en la espalda antes de pensar casarse... todo se sumergió en el caos cuando obedeció a su padre y su charla de "es mejor prevenir a lamentar". Por obvias razones, aquello sumado con él un arranque de nostalgia por 27 años recién cumplidos, compró un anillo de compromiso simbólico, una argolla sencilla que era un promesa a si mismo más que nada y su determinación a dársela al amor de su vida cuando estuviera listo.

Claro que en cuanto recobró la conciencia tras la cruda realidad, guardó secretamente la argollar en su chaqueta más vieja junto con sus cavilaciones y por obvias razones, Fleur la encontró al cabo de un mes con tremenda sonrisa pintada en sus labios y lágrimas en sus ojos, antes de abalanzarse contra el exclamando "Esto es justo lo que necesitaba, eres todo lo que quiero, Bill. Claro que quiero casarme contigo" ¿Cómo decir lo contrario tras de eso? Simplemente no podía idear una forma para escaparse de ello.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dar ese gran paso, pero no lo quería en ese mismo momento por más que sus padres, hermanos y amigos decían que estaba en su momento justo para sentar cabeza. No sabía que decir.

Amaba a Fleur de eso estaba seguro, pero algo siempre terminaba por detenerlo cuando trataba de imaginarse el resto de su vida con ella; la chica que pese a ser una omega, destinada a alguien más, le entregó sin miramientos su corazón.

No sabía si era falta de convención de su parte, desidia al buscar que era lo que realmente quería o algo que faltaba a su relación sumida en la inminente cotidianeidad y la tendencia a la aburrida perfección que comenzaba a cansarle.

-Este no es el momento para pensar en ello- se dijo apretando el puente de su nariz, esperando concentrarse para su entrevista de trabajo.

Miró hacia arriba el imponente edificio de un perfecto art deco con amplios ventanales, que se alzaba solemne sin deberle nada a nadie. Apretando más su mano alrededor del asa de su portafolio, se decidió entrar.

Claro que escuchó los rumores de lo turbia que era esa compañía, dudaba que alguien no lo hubiera hecho en toda Gran Bretaña ya que los chismes tan ligeros como el aire recorren grandes distancias a tan corto tiempo, pero él mismo no era una persona que le importara lo que decían los demás pues prefería corroborar con sus propios ojos para poder crear su propio criterio.

Fue por ello que le dio una oportunidad al trabajo, el cual aunque no se especificara en qué consistía, la paga parecía buena. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

-Buenos días. Vengo a una entrevista de trabajo para el puesto vacante. Me citaron a las 11- exclamó frente a la recepcionista que con su mejor gesto indolente, lo miró por arriba de sus gafas.

-¿William Arthur Weasley?- tecleó algo en su computadora sin regresar a verlo. Trató de sonreír para causar una buena impresión.

-El mismo-

-Pase. El director ejecutivo seguro lo está esperando, su junta debió terminar hace diez minutos- pronunció con profesionalidad escaneándolo de arriba abajo como si pudiera indagar más de él con solo hacer eso.

-¿Directamente con el director?-externó su duda. No es que estuviera muy familiarizado con las entrevistas pues entró en su anterior trabajo directamente tras terminar la universidad, pero sentía que un magnate multimillonario como decían que era ese hombre, no podía ser el entrevistador.

-Por supuesto. Le gusta encargarse el mismo de todo- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo -En la sala 203 al fondo es la segundo de izquierda a derecha- Bill asintió con la cabeza -Y te sugiero que no le muestres tu maletín, porque no la gusta perder el tiempo leyendo tonterías. Será mejor que le hables directamente viéndolo directamente a los ojos, no le gusta que divaguen-

Bill hizo nota mental, listo para enfrentar lo que se le pusiera en frente. No creía que fuera más difícil que lo ya logrado por sí mismo desde que salió de casa para buscar su camino por su cuenta, por tanto, con paso seguro se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Lo que vio fue algo que no espero ver.

Al menos no en el primer día que pisaba ese edificio, justo el momento de su entrevista laboral. _"Las habladurías se quedan cortas con esto..."_ se dijo tratando que la sorpresa no se reflejará en sus ojos.

Dos hombres sin pantalones arremetiéndose contra el culo y boca de un tercero más joven completamente desnudo. Revisó el número de la sala en la espera de algún error de su parte, pero el numero coincidía con el que le dio la recepcionista. Estaba donde debía estar, pero no sabía en qué momento atravesó un portal que lo introdujo como principal espectador de una película pornográfica.

 _"_ _Tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó comenzando a cabrearse.

No creía que aquello estuviera pasando, estaba casi seguro que era una tomada de pelo. Supuso que el ruido que escuchó cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta en sus manos debió de alertarle, pero ¿Quién imaginaria ver un trio de buenas primeras con el que sería su tal vez futuro jefe?

Entre todo el tumulto de gemidos, movimientos proveimiento de varias direcciones y el sonido del escritorio rechinar, un par de ojos amatista lo miraban sólo a él. Un color extraño enturbiado con deseo que le era imposible mirar a otro lado.

Quedarse parado como palo ahí sin hacer nada le comenzaba a parecer una tontería, pero sus músculos no parecían responder; mucho menos cuando pudo ver que el teatro terminó y los vulgares hombres canosos mancharon la pálida piel del más joven junto con un par de sillas.

-Bueno es todo caballeros, pasen al salón de al lado a refrescarse y que tengan buen día- exclamó el hombre joven tras aclararse la garganta al momento que recogía del suelo una camisa arrugada para ponerse la sobre sus desnudos hombros.

-Un placer hacer negocios señor Black- exclamó el más calvo de los dos hombres, estrechando la mano del de ojos amatista. Se quedó de piedra ¿ese era el director ejecutivo Regulus Black? _"no puede ser posible..."_ se dijo parpadeando un par de veces.

-Lo mismo digo señor Richards- sonrió enigmático estrechando su mano.

Los ojos amatista volvieron a enfocarse en el cómo apenas cayendo en cuenta que seguía ahí.

-Hola, debes de ser William, un gusto- dijo echando su cabello rizado hacia atrás con una mano- lamento haber tardado demasiado, esta estúpida junta demoró más de la cuenta, pero ya sabes, a los estadunidenses les vuelve loco el acento y tonterías como esa- mostró sus perlados dientes blancos como si fuera divertido.

-Claro, las negociaciones tardan de más cuando hay más envuelto que una simple reverberación con acento inglés- desvió la mirada, pasándole un pantalón que estaba cerca de su pie. Los ojos amatista se abrieron aún más como si le hubiese parecido ingenioso o la acción fuera curiosa. No supo discernir cuál de los dos era pero creía que ya era tiempo de irse.

-Ja- fue lo único que dijo tomando la prenda entre sus manos –ven, sígueme. Deja aclararme un poco para poder entrevistarte adecuadamente- le guiñó el ojo –y deja tu bendito portafolio en una esquina, es horroroso y de mal gusto-

La puerta lucia tan tentadora para salir por ella sin mirar atrás, pero sin saber porque su lado curioso ansiaba ser saciado; obedeció sin rechistar.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Todo parecía surreal.

 _"_ _Ni si quiera se porque sigo aquí"_ se dijo con pesadez viendo el pulcro despacho blanco con su escritorio de madera oscura tallada a mano con varias pilas de papeles desordenados alrededor de una computadora.

Conteniendo su manía del orden miró para otro lado, como los estantes de libros desacomodados aquí y allá, muchas gavetas de todos tamaños y colores y uno que otro cuadro colgado en las paredes que le parecían de Cezanne, pero no podía estar seguro.

El joven regresó con paso rápido sin que sus pisadas se escucharan en el alfombrado suelo. Se veía resuelto y con mayor profesionalismo con su traje de un azul marino y su cabello acomodado atrás. Nada que ver con la primera impresión. Se sentó frente a él y era obvio que era un omega, con sus feromonas envolviendo el ambiente y manipulándolo a voluntad. Sabía lo atractivo que era y jugaba con ello.

Había tanto que quería decir, tantas dudas que su boca como si tuviera mentalidad propia, escogiendo la que mas le mosqueaba, habló.

-¿No eres muy joven para ser el director ejecutivo de esta mega empresa mundialmente conocida?- preguntó queriendo darse un golpe mental y más porque no podía detenerse. Tenía mucho que preguntar y la curiosidad era más grande -¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿20?- el azabache río de buena gana.

-Sí que vas al punto. Me agrada eso- negó con la cabeza -para tu información soy más que el director ejecutivo. Soy gerente, incluso presidente, además tengo edad suficiente para dirigir una compañía. Tengo 36 por si te lo preguntas- Bill arqueó una ceja incrédulo, simplemente no podía creerlo _"¿Es más grande que yo? Imposible"_

Como si leyera su mente amplió su sonrisa antes de agregar -la esencia de hombre es rejuvenecedora, como un facial; aunque nunca me ha gustado tragarlo, es asqueroso… cada quien sus gustos- se alzó de hombros. Bill hizo una mueca.

-Claro. Es un tema muy profundo por abordar en un martes social-

-Si tienes razón, seguro deben de haber cientos de debates sobre ello en la televisión cada día- recargó sus codos sobre su escritorio -y cuéntame sobre ti William. ¿Qué te animó a querer formar parte de esta compañía? porque por cómo me estebas viendo allá atrás, supongo que eres de esos cerrados trogloditas que piensan que los omegas no pueden crear una megacorporacion de la nada-

Se ofuscó ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de él? Si bien lo tomó por sorpresa semejante espectáculo, creía en el "vive y deja vivir" por tanto, si no le afectaba a su persona ¿Qué importaba como hacia sus negocios?

-Yo no lo veía de tal manera y no tengo ese pensamiento retrógrado. Creo que sin importar la clase las personas son personas al fin y al cabo, con habilidades que pueden explotar. Si usted siendo Omega llegó hasta aquí fue supongo por convicción lo cual es muy admirable… incluso puedo decir que debe ser bueno en su trabajo para que lo siga manteniendo en la cima... Y para que lo sepa, yo soy un beta. Tengo hermanos Alfa y Omega. Incluso mi novia es Omega y no creo que nadie sea menos que el otro solo por ello _-_

 _"Prometida, Fleur es mi prometida ¿porque no puedo decirlo?"_ se repateó por no acostumbrarse aun a aquello. ¿Era muy difícil acaso?

Sin notar su debate mental, el mayor rió entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

-Estaba bromeando contigo. No creí que te lo tomaras tan apecho, eres extrañamente serio para el aspecto que te cargas... por cierto me gusta tu piercing y con ese cabello rojo te da un aire salvaje- se llevó la mano a la oreja _"No puede ser"_ No recordó quitárselo antes de salir de su casa pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarse.

-Eh… gracias, supongo- dijo avergonzado alzándose de hombros.

-Entonces señor sin prejuicios y de alta moral ¿qué es lo que esperas conseguir trabajando para mí? ¿Has trabajado antes en una empresa? Porque supongo que alguna experiencia has de tener…-

-Si tengo experiencia. Fui el mejor de mi clase en la Universidad y estuve trabajando por seis años en Egipto en el Banco Nacional- asintió -y lo que espero es poder adquirir mayor experiencia laboral, sin embargo no sabría decir "en que" con exactitud, porque no sé exactamente en qué consiste el trabajo-

-Ansioso por adquirir experiencia… bien, bien entonces ¿Estarías dispuesto a trabajar en la zona caliente? Porque no hay mejor lugar para empaparse de un poco de esto y aquello-

-¿Perdón?- no entendía a que se refería, pero sonaba truculento.

-Me refiero a ser mi asistente personal. Así es como se le llama al puesto pues hay mucha acción y debes aprender a meter tus manos en el barro. No todos pueden soportarlo- dijo indolente quitándose una pelusilla invisible de su saco -pero viéndote bien- hizo una pausa analizándolo de arriba abajo con sus preciosos ojos amatistas que centellaban con frivolidad -no te ofendas, pero no pareces de los resistentes mucho… incluso con tu perfil de chico malo, creo que eres blando…- eso lo ofendió muchísimo que lo obligó a contraatacar.

-No soy blando, claro que puedo hacerlo. Si lo duda póngame a prueba- amenazó poniéndose en pie. Los ojos amatista destellaban aun más. Cayó justo donde lo quería y no se dio cuenta.

-Bien, siendo así te doy 6 meses de prueba Billy, sin embargo no creo que dures más de 3. Tu predecesor apenas soporto sin colapsar dos meses y fue el que se ha quedado más tiempo- esa maldita sonrisa socarrona comenzaba a sacarle de quicio.

-Le demostraré lo contrario; seré el mejor asistente del mundo y se tragará sus palabras-

-Vale. Bienvenido a la empresa William Weasley- exclamó alargando su delgada mano para estrechar la suya –pídele a Mayen tu horario y el anexo para que comiences mañana… ya veremos de que estas hecho-

Prácticamente lo empujó fuera del despacho antes de cerrar la puerta de tras de él.

¿Que acababa de pasar?

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero sin lugar a dudas comprendía con forme se alejaba de aquel lugar, con dos folders en la mano, que acababa de venderle su alma a Regulus Black y su limpia manipulación en un viaje que parecía no tener retorno.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento, si puedo mañana subo la conti! Espero que les haya gustado la pareja (si no pues ni modo jeje porque aun falta una parte para volver con Draco y su dilema :O!

Les mando besitos~


	11. La Única Excepción: II

**_LA ÚNICA EXCEPCIÓN_**

 **PAREJA:** Bill/ Regulus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 2/2

 **RESUMEN:** Casarse con la chica de sus sueños era lo que seguía en esa etapa de su vida o es lo que Bill creía, pero, si tanto amaba a su prometida ¿Porque no podía dejar de pensar en Regulus Black? Aquel hombre que vendiendo todo de sí para ser alguien importante, ignoró en el camino su propio corazón…

 **Notas de la Autora:** Después de borrar, acomodar y meditar finalmente terminé la segunda parte de este capitulo! Mil gracias por comentarRebe Marauder y Cristine Malfoy se los agradezco infinitamente!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **II**

Ser un omega generalmente significaba ser una fábrica de bebes andante, el eslabón débil de la cadena dispuesto a servir sin miramiento a los alfa, incluso a los betas solo por ser de un estatus considerado "superior", era por ello y toda la larga lista de "lo que un omega debe de ser" que Regulus Black se negaba rotundamente a amoldarse al sistema.

Cuando era niño e ingenuo, siempre consideró que ser el mejor en lo que hacía era lo que se esperaba de él. Su enseñanza estricta en casa junto con los ímpetus puestos sobre sus hombros a tan temprana edad por sus padres y por la culpa de un hermano mayor mequetrefe empeñado en marchar al ritmo de su propio tambor, le hacía pensar que tenía que sobresalir en cualquier ámbito.

Siempre fue un prodigio a la hora de sacar buenas notas, lo que se propusiera lo conseguía. ¿Una medalla en karate? Obtuvo al menos una docenas, ¿hablar otro idioma? Tenía un certificado de siete idiomas diferentes; incluso consideró adelantar solo un año en la escuela para estar con sus mejores amigos aunque estar en el mismo curso que su hermano no fue de su agrado.

Era un ejemplo a seguir, salvo por un pequeño detalle. No era un alfa sino un omega. La única mancha en su expediente que le hacía imposible ser el número uno por mucho que lo quisiera.

Ser un omega lo hacía indigno de merecer algo y cuando se hizo público su estatus, cualquier reconocimiento que fuera merecedor, nadie se lo daría; eso le quedó muy claro, a menos si no daba algo más a cambio.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de aquel factor tembló de impotencia, gimoteó asqueado con el mundo y lloró de rabia porque nadie jamás podría ver más allá de su condición, no valía a los ojos demás y para colmo de males no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

¿Quería la calificación que realmente obtuvo en un parcial? ¿Quería que su promedio reflejara su verdadero rendimiento? ¿Quería el reconocimiento que merecía ante la escuela entera? Todo conducía a solo una cosa: Sexo.

Nadie parecía esperar nada de él más que eso.

Era solo feromonas para olfatear, un trozo de carne para satisfacer bajos instintos, un cuerpo para poseer y nada más. Aunque al principio quiso negarse a rebajarse a tal grado, su mente analítica tan fría e incluso ajena a anteponer sus propios sentimientos llegó a la conclusión de que, si nació con ese cuerpo débil y provocador ¿Por qué no sacarle ventaja?

Si no podía conseguir de buena forma lo que merecía, haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir eso y más. Les haría creer que podía vender su cuerpo al mejor postor, pero les sacaría el doble de lo que estaban dispuesto a ofrecer toda esa turba de alfas y betas, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de su ser para poder compensar su propia agonía.

Y así lo hizo. Con el tiempo todo fue haciéndose más fácil. Caminaba sobre cada una de las personas que se atrevían a pasarle encima, aprovechando cualquier debilidad y haciendo su naturaleza su más fuerte carta por jugar.

Amasar una empresa no fue tarea difícil pues con sus grandes amigos Lucius y Barty de su lado, tener los mejores contactos en el mundo financiero era pan comido. Hacerla un éxito y mantenerla a flote durante tantos años hasta la fecha fue un desafío, pero se mantuvo ecuánime consiente de su propia habilidad y destreza de mente manteniendo como único propósito la excelencia.

Cosechar los frutos de todo lo que sembró era un grato estímulo para él y poco podía importarle lo demás.

-¿Así que tienes nuevo asistente?- cuestionó Barty llegando a su encuentro como cada tercer día. Su vicepresidente siempre era oportuno y con solo una mirada alrededor podía saber que era lo que pasaba. Su gran olfato para las situaciones jugosas era una pequeña hojuela dentro de la gran cantidad de cualidades que admiraba en él. Sonrió dejando que sus ojos amatista se perdieran en lo que tenía delante.

-Si- asintió dándole un sorbo a su café caliente viendo por el vidrio a su asistente pelirrojo en su propio cubículo revisando que todo estuviera en forma, sumido en su propio mundo haciéndolo aún más eficiente.

Apenas cumplía dos meses y prometía bien. Tal cual lo pensó era resistente al trabajo duro aunque un poco inocente por su corta edad, pero si lo meditaba ese también era un punto a su favor. " _Una buena persona, honesta y trabajadora adornado con un buen empaque, es simplemente el paquete completo"_ se dijo con un asentimiento positivo.

-Es guapo el tío- le dio el visto bueno el beta mirando a Bill de pies a cabeza –a pesar de ser un Weasley- arrugó la nariz negando con la cabeza.

-Si… quisiera sentarme en su cara…- sonrió sardónico al notar que Barty rodaba los ojos.

-Nunca cambias Regulus. Por favor piensa con la cabeza de arriba y se serio-

-No es como si realmente lo fuera a hacer Barty- su amigo arqueó una ceja incrédulo. _"Que poca fe tienen algunos"_ pensó -no ganaría nada con eso, además es un chiquillo apenas, tiene mucho que aprender y seguro muy pronto se casará con la linda niña que se merece. No podría hacerle eso ni siquiera por una gloriosa hora de sexo duro-

-Tienes razón, no sirve de nada que lo ilusiones si luego le vas a romper el corazón- el castaño se alzó de hombros –siendo así ¿tienes algo para mí?- conocía esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que él y otros cientos de hombres siempre tenían lista para su persona. No que pudiera evitarlas o hacer algo al respecto pero que a esas alturas le parecía enteramente aburrida.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó coqueto sabiendo la respuesta. Era obvio lo que la gente buscaba cuando no pedía un trozo de corazón y ¿Quién era el para negarlo?

-Por supuesto-

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Un mes pasó fácil adaptándose a su nueva rutina. el segundo a cuenta gotas y el tercero a marchas rápidas.

Trabajar de lunes a viernes de ocho a seis podía sonar pesado, pero estaba acostumbrado a largas jornadas y suponía que esa empresa no era la excepción. Lo que no tenía aún era callo para soportar todas las "juntas" que tenía cada tercer día su jefe, que tenía que encargarse personalmente de agendar y de buena gana lidiar con el mejor ánimo; era una lata.

Tantos viejos rabo verdes y hombres hambrientos del presidente Black desfilando de un momento a otro era algo que apenas poda soportar ver, pero era lo único malo que consideraba durante todo su ciclo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó ayudando a incorporarse a su jefe quien con una mueca escupía un líquido blanco al bote de basura. Su menudo cuerpo aun temblaba y sin importarle nada siguió sosteniendo su brazo tras poner una bata sobre sus hombros.

-Claro… aunque eso fue asqueroso- exclamó soltando un suspiro –iré a darme una ducha, no tardo- chasqueó la lengua apresurando el paso sin ruido que hacían sus pies ligeros.

En un principio pensó que todos esos favores sexuales y la total depravación del omega era para compensar de alguna forma el talento, habilidad o visión que le faltaba, sin embargo en esos casi tres meses que cumplía comprendió lo errado que estaba su criterio que casi sentía vergüenza consigo mismo por pensar mal de Regulus Black.

No había visto trabajar a alguien tan arduamente como él. Con un pensamiento de "si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tú mismo" como slogan mental estaba envuelto en todo y se daba tiempo para supervisar personalmente toda su gente para que trabajara como reloj. Siempre puntual y siempre eficaz.

Revisó su reloj y era la hora de su Martini para aclarar sus ideas tras una junta muy demandante. Dejó la copa en su escritorio y acomodó los desparramados papeles que siempre miraban para todos lados dándole al despacho un aspecto desprolijo.

-¿Y bien querido William que me trajiste?- murmuró inclinándose la copa al instante que se dejaba caer ligero sobre su silla reclinable. Lucia revitalizado con su ducha exprés que le daba ese aire sobrio y desenfadado que le hacía pensar lo extraordinario que era para poder soportar la marcha a vuelta de tuerca que era su rutina diaria.

-Ya revisé los papeles que me dejó esta mañana- el mayor dio un asentimiento complacido -Es impecable la estadística de esta semana señor Black. Ni siquiera sé porque me la de a revisión sin es perfecta. Es como si me restregara en la cara que no hay nada que no pueda hacer- dijo poniendo la carpeta en sus manos, junto con su segundo Martini de manzana.

Su sonrisa socarrona siempre conseguía erizarlo por lo penetrante que era, tan jactanciosa que escondía pequeños matices que demandaban desentrañarlos… pero por la paz prefería mantenerse ecuánime evitando que su cabeza divagara.

-No sólo soy una cara bonita William, siempre fui un estudiante modelo con una mente brillante. Si no, no hubiera salido en la portada de esa revista como una de las personas más influyentes del mundo- le guiñó el ojo.

Tuvo que abstenerse de rodar los ojos. _"Clásico_ " se dijo. Siempre que podía hacia eso, ensalzarse de ese modo con tal soberbia que siempre lo motivaba a hablar más de la cuenta sin miramientos como si estuvieran al mismo nivel, que estaba seguro que cualquier otro jefe lo pondría de patitas en la calle por semejante comportamiento, pero con Regulus Black no era el caso.

-Lo único malo es su ortografía. Dudo que decir que "la jodida amortiguación del 5% en producto neto sea una mierda colosal" sea gramática o estructuralmente correcto en un informe serio- el hombre río socarrón mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Claro. Es por eso que eres aquí, si no ¿A dónde iría a parar el mundo con semejante léxico?-

-Supongo que el mundo se las ingeniaría con gente igual o medianamente preparada que yo para poder sobrellevar altanerías sin jerga legal-

-Bien dicho Billy, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor-

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Los días transcurriendo como agua entre semanas rápidas de papeles acumulándose en su escritorio, compañeros solidarios echándole la mano y horas extras de trabajo le hizo llegar a 5 meses y medio de buenas jornadas donde se sentía tan a gusto que le costaba creer la infinidad de horas que le dedicaba a su jefe con una atención tan psicótica que no podía apartar la vista.

Pasaba más tiempo del que debía en su compañía ansiándola en secreto. Regulus Black era tantas cosas que no sabía cómo lidiar con la infinita cantidad de impresiones mentales como sensoriales que tenía de él. Era atrevido, era mordaz, le exigía casi a gritos que le contestara con audacia sin miramientos y el obedientemente obedecía llevando su intercambio a un nuevo nivel de entendimiento que lo asustaba por la intimidad y la infinidad de cosas que podían abordar que le sentaba tan bien ,que no creía haber tenido charlas tan revitalizantes como aquellas.

Entraba temprano y salía tarde del trabajo pero poco podía importarle. Todo era nuevo como un panorama en pragmáticos colores que se alzaba ante él listo para que se empapara cuanto quisiera y se esforzaba por aprender.

Le gustaba estar ahí a pesar que eso comenzaba a acarrearle problemas con Fleur por su tan desfasado horario, su poca paga y sus constantes mensajes del trabajo en su teléfono.

-¿Es por _ese_ verdad? Te explota solo porque eres un beta ¿Qué se cree que es? Si supiera su lugar sería más considerado, pero no… ¡te mangonea como si la paga fuera la correcta por trabajar horas extra!-

-Fleur deja de hablar despectivamente de mi jefe como si supieras lo que es- pidió desganado soltando su abrigo sobre la silla mas próxima.

El tranquilo balance que consiguieron durante esos cinco años se desequilibraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que no entendía porque le generaba tanta pulla su trabajo, si él por su parte lo disfrutaba con entereza.

-¡Yo sé lo que es! ¡Es un aprovechado megalómano narcisista que cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies, que por vender sus encantos ya es un visionario, pero solo hace el ridículo y nos deja a los omegas como prostitutas baratas!-

–¡Por dios Fleur! ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Desde cuándo te expresas así de las personas? ¿Y quién eres tú para juzgar? Si lo vieras trabajar no dirías semejantes atrocidades… él trabaja tanto o más que todos los empleados, se queda hasta tarde solo para cerciorarse que todo marche a la perfección-

-¿Crees que no sé qué dicen? Seguro suceden cosas peores ahí dentro de sus muros. Dices que está capacitado… ¡no me hagas reír! Si vive de la vil seducción para obtener algo a cambio ¿Qué sucedería si tratara de seducirte solo porque si? Es un hombre abominable, despiadado y ruin que no dudaría ni un segundo en…-

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó exasperado.

Nunca se expresaba de esa forma frente a Fleur, ni menos alzaba la voz para callarla que se sorprendió de sí mismo por su actitud desenfrenada, pero ya estaba harto que siempre fuera lo mismo.

Día tras día cada vez que regresaba a su casa tras una larga jornada, la cual esperaba terminar lo más relajado posible para poder regresar al día siguiente con ánimos elevados, pero parecía que esa noche no sería la excepción.

-Es mi jefe del que hablas, aunque el trabajo no es soñado ni idílico, me gusta aunque no lo creas, apenas llevo medio año y no he tenido problema alguno y espero que siga así. Si no me vas a dar palabras de aliento para seguir esforzándome, zanja el tema de una vez que no renunciaré por tus temores infundados-

Sus ojos claros se enturbiaron ahogando las ganas de llorar y le hizo suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? Tú no eres así…- musitó dolida entre la ofensa y decepción de no darle por su lado. Sin decir más se dio la media vuelta y se encerró en el cuarto.

 _"Simplemente perfecto"_ se dijo viendo el sofá que sería su lugar de reposo por esa noche como todas las anteriores.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Hacia buen tiempo y se sentía cómodo con su chaqueta de cuero yendo y trayendo todo lo que su jefe le pedía. La tarde con sus monótonas tonalidades presagiaba la llegada de la noche con desenfado. Todo estaba listo para el día siguiente y solo esperaba que Regulus Black mantuviera su despacho tan ordenado como lo dejaba la noche anterior.

-Felicidades William, estas cumpliendo 6 meses y no desfalleces. Es un nuevo récord en ese puesto- le sonrió pasándole una copa de lo que estaba tomando. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca al probar el licor tan fuerte que perforaba su garganta.

Preparaba de lunes a viernes esa bebida porque así lo marcaba su itinerario, pero hasta ese momento no lo había probado y era lo peor que se había tragado en la vida.

-Esto sabe horrible… pero gracias- intentó sonreír aclarando su garganta –aunque debería de dejar de llamarme William, suena como cuando mi madre me regañaba en la escuela- el mayor se recargó en su sillón con una penetrante mirada que parecía hipnotizarlo.

-Vale ¿entonces prefieres que te diga Bill?- asintió –Si insistes- se alzó de hombros.

Arrellanarse en la silla era una idea tentadora para una de sus clásicas charlas vespertinas, pero mirando su reloj notó lo tarde que era y queriéndose evitar otra represalia de su prometida se levantó.

-Debería irme-

-Claro, seguro la dulce prometida estará con el rosario en la mano rogando a los cielos que no te meta mano- sonrió ampliamente moviendo su silla con el pie como solía hacer cuando estaba divirtiéndose a costa suya.

-No es eso- " _bueno, no exactamente"_ se dijo algo molesto arrugando el ceño.

-Claro que lo es, se te ve en la cara Bill la cual si me lo preguntas, es muy expresiva- amplió su sonrisa cínica –pero deberías decirle que esté tranquila porque no soy una bestia salvaje que folla con todo el mundo solo porque no puede controlar sus instintos y que sin falta te saltaré encima cuando bajes la guardia-

-Yo lo sé- dijo al instante sabiendo de buenas a primeras que ese hombre frente a sus ojos no haría algo tan bajo como aquello.

-Pero ella no- agregó jugueteando con la copa entre sus manos –aunque no se mucho de relaciones porque no es algo que me place ni creo en ese tan dichoso "gran amor" que muchos profesan, considero que es primordial en tu caso despejar cualquier duda de su mente pues estas pueden herir hondamente sin querer… - Bill ladeó la cabeza.

No sabía si fue por la forma en que lo dijo o el tono que empleó, pero esa pequeña muestra de vulnerabilidad tratando de escapar de su usual tono jovial le consternó indudablemente de una forma que no esperó. Aquello que escondía tras sus brillantes ojos amatista era soledad, tan palpable y fría que lo motivó a ahondar en sus mares desconocidos y a externar sus propias preocupaciones que no se atrevía a hacer con normalidad.

-Dice que la duda puede herir y que no cree en el amor; pero no aplica en usted su propio consejo. Se deja someter por los demás con facilidad siendo que puede salirle el tiro por la culata y herirse a sí mismo por sus acciones… no es justo que abusen de usted si tiene todo para valerse por sí mismo. Es inteligente, astuto, carismático que no necesitaría de nadie más… –el pelinegro soltó una estruendosa carcajada como si fuera un buen chiste.

-Billy eres tan dulce, pero tan inocente que realmente te falta conocer el mundo- eso lo irritó –no es que abusen de mí, nadie me puede someter. Soy mi propia persona y como tal, me vendo si así lo quiero, me puedo regalar incluso al mejor postor y puedo defenderme si la situación lo amerita pues no soy un omega indefenso por tanto, no hay probabilidad de que salga lastimado de mis propias transacciones- entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio –pero gracias tu preocupación- suspiró viendo a través de él.

-Solo decía- dijo por lo bajo notando que habló demasiado.

-Me gustan nuestras conversaciones Bill. Eres poco convencional, lo cual encuentro sumamente refrescante- no sabía si tomarse aquello como un cumplido o un insulto, así que prefirió no agregar más –deberías irte y…- no pudo terminar la frase pues parecía que un pinchazo de dolor taladró su cien. Tambaleándose, se aferró de Bill quien tan rápido como pudo lo sostuvo.

-¿Se siente bien? ¿Quiere que llamé al…?- se quedó a media palabra al notar de que se trataba. Olía tan bien como un perfume floral intenso y seco que tuvo que contener la respiración para no intoxicarse con rapidez.

–Mierda- musitó llevándose la mano a la cabeza –creo que tendré que abusar un poco más de ti y te pediré que me lleves a mi piso- esbozó media sonrisa con un halo súbitamente agotado.

-¿No prefiere alguien más... capacitado para la labor?-

-Descuida, esta cosa se adelanta de vez en cuando… menos mal que eres un beta porque si no seguro si me saltabas encima –intentó reír –además, no es tan grave cuando comienzan los primeros síntomas, solo me siento mareado y las feromonas no son la gran cosa ya que dentro de un par de horas si se pondrán cachondas-

-¿No… err… no toma algún supresor?- sin saber exactamente qué hacer, decidió hacer lo más sensato y lo cargó entre sus brazos.

-Claro que no. Seguro mis órganos estarían destrozados si a los anticonceptivos le agrego supresores para tomarlos como caramelos ¿no crees?-

-Vale…- Era más liviano de lo que esperaba pero su cercanía le comenzaba a molestar. Su cuerpo cálido sobre sus brazos era tan incitador, mucho más que un día normal en su presencia. Quiso concentrarse en otra cosa.

Cuanto agradecía que viviera en el penthouse de la empresa porque sabía que sería difícil mantenerse ecuánime en esa situación. " _Puedo hacerlo"_ se dijo apresurando el paso.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Ya sabía que siempre a principio del mes, Regulus se ausentaba por tres largos días de la oficina, pero nunca le tocó ver el proceso que seguía ni como se ponía.

Estaba algo agitado con las mejillas encendidas y se quejaba un poco de jaquecas. Sus ojos generalmente cristalinos estaban enturbiados en un oscuro tono de purpura, tan ansiosos como hipnóticos que le contagiaba de su calor haciéndolo jadear.

-Llama a Barty Crouch por favor- obedeció apretando las manos en un puño. Sintió algo peculiar en su pecho que le pinchó de sobremanera. No sabía que le pasaba, pero no le gustaba la cercanía de esos dos. No debería de importarle, pero ahí estaba, irritado por algo que no le concierne.

-No cree en el amor pero sale con el vicepresidente…-

-Somos amigos Billy y nada más. Voy a necesitar su ayuda durante estos 3 días que me voy a ausentar ¿celosito?- sacó la lengua juguetón haciéndole rodar los ojos.

-Quisiera…-

-El amor no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros y eso es lo idóneo. Cualquier cosa relacionada con el amor es una mera tontería que ni vale la pena mencionarlo cuando se trata de satisfacer los bajos instintos como el celo. Toda la idea del amor es tan ambigua como la creencia al hada de los dientes. No lo puedes ver pero sabes que llegará, o eso es lo que nos hacen creer… es lindo que tú lo sientas por tu Dulcinea, pero eso no lo hace real-

-Suena a que nunca lo ha sentido y por eso dice eso- se escuchaba tan tranquilo y analítico que le costaba creer que estaba entrando en celo. " _Y yo aquí como idiota alterandome a lo tonto..."_ se dijo sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

-Es lo que es- exclamó desganado -no es algo fundamental o prescindible, mucho menos algo practico que todos necesitemos en alguna etapa de nuestra vida… es como un beso; tiene el significado que decidas darle, pero eso no lo hace especial– se llevó la mano a la cabeza y echó para atrás los rizos.

-Comparar un beso con el abstracto concepto que tiene del amor solamente da a entender que nunca ha recibido uno que realmente valga la pena-

-Es un proceso mecánico que no necesita el corazón para funcionar, solo un poco de placer y autosatisfacción-

-No solo es eso… un beso puede ser un potente detonador de sentimientos cuando es bien dado… uno que invada su mente y penetre su corazón, que le haga temblar de pies a cabeza imposibilitándole quedarse de pie por mucho tiempo; que todas las ideas se vuelvan tan difusas y las sensaciones sensoriales se multipliquen exponencialmente con esa simple caricia… un beso del corazón puede cambiar el paradigma-

-Tienes razón, nunca he dado algo similar- bufó recargando su cabeza sobre la almohada -¿Me lo mostrarías?- esa más que una pregunta retórica parecía un desafío abierto que lanzó con un claro motivo de turbarlo, de jugar con su mente nublada y burlarse.

No sabía que se apoderó de sí mismo; si su primitivo instinto animal era el que estaba guiándolo o era su propia deseo recóndito de algo que no debía sentir que lo motivaba a acercarse y hacer aquello que no debió hacer… La parte racional apenas audible de su cerebro gritaba "prohibido" con letras mayúsculas, pero el acaloramiento de su cuerpo y partes bajas, lo obligó a tomar su nuca y juntar sus bocas de esa manera violenta que no esperó de su persona.

Lo estaba haciendo, estaba besando sus labios tan suaves y tersos que le produjo una descarga que trepó por su médula directo al torrente sanguíneo entumeciendo las yemas de sus dedos que se enterraban en el espeso cabello. Ahondó el contacto, perdiéndose en su embriagante sabor y el gemido arrancada del mayor que parecía ten embebido como él. Suspiró tratando de controlar su propia respiración que en copiosa necesidad pedía encenderse más contra su dulce boca.

Notó los ojos amatista tan cerca que hizo que su corazón diera un salto hacia el vacío de su estómago. La sonrisa perlada y su delgada mano acariciando su mejilla lo acalambró al volver en sus cinco sentidos.

-Eres encantador Bill…- ladeó su cabeza respirando con dificultad.

Quiso agregar algo, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó al instante.

-Ya puedes irte niño, yo me encargaré- apenas cayó en la cuenta que Barty Crouch estaba ahí de pie con su mejor gesto indolente que le costó mucho trabajo aterrizar en la realidad. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Err… ¿Desea que haga algo más en esos 3 días que se ausentará?- preguntó tragando saliva con dificultad. Cruzó la raya y lo sabía, pero lo peor de todo es que el mayor no se veía tan afectado como él mismo. Tenía que irse y rápido.

-Tu trabajo querido Bill, es todo lo que necesito de ti...-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento de esta parejita jeje Si les gustó me alegrará mucho y si no pues... creo que ya podría darme por bien servida y dejarla ahi para continuar con las otras dos y la próxima introducción del pasado de Remus y Lucius! :D

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien! Los adoro~


	12. Eres Total: VI

**Eres Total**

 **PAREJA:** Sirius/Draco

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 1/2

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola a todos! Nuevamente etoy aquí con esta historia! Y seguimos con la parte de Draco y Sirius, a ver que les depara, lo cual espero que les guste el modo en que lo abordé :P

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **satorichiva** (si que es triste, pero ahí va el criterio de cada persona para aceptar las situaciones que les brinda la vida. unos prefieren no hacer nada y quedarse de brazos cruzados, unos luchan por el camino de las causas justas y lo que es correcto, mientras que otros analizando la situación buscan sacarle el maximo provecho a las acciones que deciden realizar... y claro que la continuaré! Despues de pensarlo, simplemente no puedo dejarlo así! Mi vena fluffy amante de los finales felices lo exige! xD), **Bonny83** (Cuanto me alegra que te gustara la parejita! y tras mucho pensarlo creo que si continuaré con ellos y veré a donde llega :P), **Rebe Marauder** (Jeje tienes toda la razón, no puede quedar así! Bill necesita algo más +w+ así que voy a poner a trabajar la ardilla para poder acercar a estos dos bellos personajes :9), **Alexapotter** (adoro este universo para dejar que muera! no, no, no! Es es impensable TOT), **Cristine Malfoy** (La verdad que si, pues según lo que tengo entendido, muchos omegas la tienen en extremo difícil al ser la casta mas baja ;A;) y **Guest** (Querida! con gusto te hago un fic de ellos dos! nada mas dime tu nombre y la situación que quieres ver y yo te avisaría cuando lo tenga listo :P), se los agradezco infinitamente pues los reviews siempre son mi mas grande motor para poder inspirarme :D

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **VI**

Sentía que le faltaba el aire. No supo si escuchó bien o fue su burbujeante imaginación que tomó las riendas de su mente, por eso lanzó nuevamente aquella pregunta que ninguno de los dos adultos parecían querer agregar nada. Sirius se veía medianamente apenado como si hubiera metido la pata, mientras que el castaño lucía claramente afligido.

-¿Es cierto entonces?- cuestionó incrédulo. No podía creerlo. Era una tontería siquiera plantearlo, pero Sirius no reía jovial como era su costumbre; estaba alarmantemente serio, como si se tratase de un tema delicado que merecía la total atención de un letrero de "cuidado, frágil".

De ser cierto ¿Porque sus padres no se lo dijeron? Eran ellos a quienes les correspondía decirle la verdad de sus orígenes.

-Draco yo...- el profesor intentó acercarse con ese dócil gesto que adoptaba para hablar con los alumnos que pedían consejo.

Ese docente en el cual creyó ciegamente porque se sentía tan cómodo estando a su cercanía y podía percibir aquel apego que le generaba ver sus ojos color miel que siempre consideró era raíz de compartir la misma casta y que por ello podía comprenderlo mejor que muchos. _"Pero al parecer era por más que eso…"_ se dijo intranquilo. No sabía que pensar.

-No-exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás. No quería que lo tocara. Su corazón temblaba en dudas que se negaba a fomentar. _"No puede ser cierto"_ se dijo apretando los ojos.

Sirius intentó detener su huida, pero con una sola mirada de su parte, el alfa detuvo su mano a medio camino.

Sin decir palabra abrió la puerta y salió por ella.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

El de ojos como la tormenta caminaba de un lado a otro que parecía que haría una zanja en el suelo. Comprendía que cometió un error; pero el valor de lo que era correcto y el tiempo de decirlo nunca fue bueno para calcular el mejor momento entre ellos dos.

Draco estaba turbado, eso era claro. ¿Quien no lo estaría ante semejante revelación? Se sentía tan mal por su propia tontería que no podía seguir ahí andando sin hacer nada realmente.

-Tengo que ir por él-

-Sirius, déjalo en paz-pidió Remus recogiendo del suelo la sabana que hasta hacia instantes atrás utilizó para el picnic nocturno con su niño.

-¿Pero qué tal si algo le pasa? Se fue tan molesto que…-

-No se fue a casa, no se iría de aquí sin sus cosas- señaló el celular y el bléiser sobre la silla -debe de estar en las escaleras o en la azotea pensando, dándose tiempo de decidir si te cree algo así de estúpido como lo que planteaste o no. Hará preguntas para después busca a Lucius o Narcisa esperando le den su versión de las cosas y emitirá finalmente un juicio, por muy doloroso que puede llegar a ser...- Sirius lo miró sorprendido por su deducción que logró sonrojarlo un poco -puede que no lo haya criado pero lo conozco muy bien, más de lo que tú crees- sonrió débilmente.

Sirius se asomó por la ventana y en efecto ahí estaba el pequeño rubio contemplando hacia la calle recargado en el barandal de las escaleras, meditabundo observando el amanecer cambiante.

-Tienes razón…- suspiró masajeando su cuello. ¿Cómo de estársela pasando tan bien se transformó en toda esa tensión? _"y todo por mi culpa"_ se dijo sabiendo que ya nada podía hacerse -¿y tú que haces aquí Rem? Generalmente llamas antes de pedir asilo-

-Ahhh... Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo olvidé… no me he sentido bien en los últimos días y simplemente quería un lugar donde refugiarme ya que pensé que estarías de revoltoso en casa de James como sueles hacer cuando se acerca su cumpleaños o el de Harry, pero tal parece ser que me equivoqué- lo miró acusadoramente por estarle poniendo las garras en su hijo ante sus narices. Sirius tragó saliva.

-¿Lo siento?- hizo un ademan con la mano para dejar ese tema por zanjado y se cubrió el rostro.

-¿Por qué eres tan bocazas cuando la situación es la menos adecuada Sirius?- cuestionó derrotado dejándose caer sobre la cama exhalando cuando oxigeno podía de sus pulmones. Sabía la respuesta de tanto tiempo de conocerse, pero aun así seguía sorprendiéndole el poco tacto que tenía su amigo.

-Porque no pude evitarlo- dijo siendo honesto –él tenía que saberlo y ya es más tarde que temprano. ¡Venga que en cinco meses tendrá dieciocho años! ¿no crees que ya era hora de que lo supiera?-

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo… ¿qué parte de "Eso a ti no te afecta, por favor no te metas" no entendiste?-

-Claro que me afecta. Él es mi omega destinado y tu mi mejor amigo. Es tu hijo con el cual debiste de pasar más tiempo, pero por los enjuagues que hiciste con el oxigenado no fue así. Quieras o no él te necesita y todavía hay tiempo para recobrar el lazo-

-¿Y qué tal si él no quiere? Por que bien sabes que cabe esa posibilidad, que me mande al cuerno por no decirle hace tiempo y no quiera saber de mi nunca mas ¿Qué sucederá entonces?

-No lo sabrás hasta que Draco haga su jugada- Remus desganado bajó la cabeza. Temeroso por lo que sucedería -pero de algo si estoy seguro, no puede ser peor de lo que ya tenías porque en un par de meses Draco dejará la escuela y ya no podrás verlo… sin embargo si las cosas salen bien, puedes ganar muchísimo- exclamó esperanzado de que su corazonada realmente se diera y que su adorado niño pudiera ver en Remus aquella figura materna que siempre le faltó aunque no lo supiera.

-Eres irremediable…-

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Cual bólido, el menor volvió a entrar en el cuarto. Evocaba cansancio de tanto pensar y de no haber dormido más que un par de horas, pero parecía un poco más tranquilo que cuando fue desatada la bomba. Se sentó al lado de Sirius sin apartar la mirada del ojimiel y dejó que su alfa lo rodeara con su brazo, dándole ese silencioso apoyo que necesitaba para no ser grosero.

-Bien. Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decirme… aunque eso no quiere decir que le crea mucho ¿vale?-

-Me parece justo- asintió con la cabeza y Draco no quería perder ni un instante de sus expresiones tratando de encontrar alguna palabra teñida de mentira. Estaba listo para cualquier cosa que le dijera poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia, aunque por dentro se moría de curiosidad y ruegos a figuras celestiales de que todo eso fuera una treta de muy mal gusto.

-¿Cómo conoce a mi padre?- preguntó con total seriedad.

-Eso es fácil, precioso, Luci fue nuestro compañero de clases y muy pedante si me lo preguntas…- Remus lo interrumpió fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sirius, creo que es mejor que nos dejes a nosotros dos, A SOLAS- remarcó entre dientes eso ultimo tratando de que el mensaje fuera claro, pero el otro cual niño chiquito hizo un puchero.

-No Rems que yo también quiero saber el chisme…- el docente suspiró frotando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

-Bien. Solo si prometes quedarte callado en todo lo que diré y te prohíbo terminantemente que emitas uno de tus juicios pendencieros contra Lucius ¿entendido?-

-Me tratas como un crío Remsie, pero está bien, lo prometo- hizo como si tuviera un seguro en la boca y arrojó una llave imaginaria a un lado.

Remus suspiró con pesadez y se sentó en el sofá más próximo juntando sus pulgares, debatiéndose como comenzar.

-Conocí a tu padre cuando entré a Hogwarts. Sé que te parece raro que alguien como yo haya podido entrar a una escuela tan prestigiosa por cómo visto y no te culpo- Draco se ruborizó pero no apartó la mirada. Siempre le llamó la curiosidad lo desaliñado que iba a dar curso y lo remendadas que parecían sus prendas, así que se abstuvo de emitir palabra –pero bueno, eso no es lo importante de esta historia… el punto es que logré ingresar en la misma escuela que mis mejores amigos, que era lo que a mí más me importaba en ese tiempo, claro, hasta que lo conocí- hizo una pausa para ver la mueca en la expresión de Sirius que parecía estar teniendo un mal rato obedeciendo su promesa.

-Él iba en un curso superior al nuestro, sin embargo eso no me impidió admirarlo nada más verlo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era tan elegante y sofisticado como un príncipe de cuento de hadas… aunque en ese tiempo no comprendí que fue lo que me pasó cuando cruzamos miradas, supongo que puedes inferirlo porque te pasó algo similar con Sirius aquí presente- sonrió de lado.

-¿Estaban destinados?- preguntó en voz baja. Más que nada para sí mismo, pero el castaño asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Ese sentimiento especial fue algo que jamás había experimentado y sentí que estaba bien si tan solo pudiera acercarme… ¿Qué podía salir mal? Parecía una persona amable y agradable… claro que sí, hasta que habló y rompió cualquier ilusión que pudiera creer- rio para incredulidad de Draco.

 _"¿Qué es tan divertido?"_ se preguntó, deteniendo por instinto el puño apretado de Sirius que parecía dispuesto a ir a encontrar a su progenitor donde sea que estuviera y golpearlo _"aunque eso que dice, suena realmente a mi padre_ " se dijo dispuesto a seguir escuchando.

-Después de eso decidí que cualquier sentimiento que pudiera haber creído albergar no existía y tu padre se esforzaba enormemente en reiterármelo con sus desplantes y desaires cada vez que nos cruzábamos en la escuela, que eran muchas veces si me lo preguntas… uno pensaría que la animadversión duraría lo suficiente para separarnos y que tarde o temprano terminaríamos por creer el teatro que habíamos armado… pero no fue así ¿Cómo vencer algo tan fuerte como el destino? Algo que ya estaba predestinado incluso antes de que naciéramos, ¿algo que es tan natural que nos atrae como dos imanes de regreso al otro?-

-Es imposible…- murmuró Sirius entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco dándole una afectiva sonrisa.

-Claro que lo es. Tanto que a pesar que terminamos sin grandes percances la escuela, tuvimos que encontrarnos nuevamente después de 3 años sin siquiera esperarlo y de la manera más caótica de lo que hubiera pensado- rio nervioso –iba a solicitar empleo a las oficinas del ministerio, tu padre iba a una junta y por una tontería de mi parte de no traer pastillas supresoras, pasó lo que tenía que pasar… me encerró en el ascensor y… me marcó…-

-¿Qué?- Draco se recordó respirar. Le costaba trabajo imaginar que su concepción hubiera sido de esa catastrófica manera. Sin amor real más que hormonas producidas por el celo.

No quería creerlo, pero conocía de primera mano lo que sucedía cuando se entraba en celo. Era prácticamente imposible huir de las garras de un alfa que reaccionaba y más cuando estuviera a corta distancia. ¿Quien conoce el auto-control en esa situación? Si el mismo cuerpo en deseo y éxtasis lo clama a gritos _"Quien diría que algo pudiera descontrolar a mi padre… tal parece que sigue siendo un hombre después de todo…"_ se dijo apretando sus manos en su regazo.

-¡Ese malnacido!-

-Sirius por favor, vuelve a decir algo y te saco de tu propia casa- el moreno resopló por sus fosas nasales y se cruzó de brazos –sé que no es una historia rosa que uno esperaría, que no hubo flores o fuegos artificiales, pero tienes que saber que te amé desde que supe que crecías en mi interior… fuiste lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida Draco, nunca dudes de eso-

No sabía cómo sentirse, pero no podía evitar sentir sus ojos húmedos al ver tanta emotividad en la mirada color miel; como lo miraba con ese infinito amor que nunca vio en ellos o que tal vez nunca prestó la debida atención.

-Tu padre se enteró de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo al poco tiempo. La verdad hasta la fecha no sé cómo lo supo ya que no se lo dije a nadie, pero el vino a buscarme…-

-Si… dijiste que te irías un tiempo con tus padres y demás…- musitó Sirius entre dientes.

-Pero el punto es que después de eso comenzó a comportarse de una manera tan diferente; más atento conmigo ya que me ayudó a conseguir una plaza de docente e incluso a tener un apartamento decente. Fue muy amable e incluso podría decir dulce… sé que suena a puras charlatanerías pero así fue e incrédulo le creí… creí que había una posibilidad de que realmente pudiéramos estar juntos- pudo notar un cierto halo de ilusión en el tono de su voz que le hizo estremecer -pero todo eso se desplomó cuando me enteré que seguía en los planes de casarse con Narcisa Black…- su expresión se ensombreció al instante –era claro que a pesar de que me marcó como suyo, un Malfoy tenía que seguir los dictámenes de su gran legado de pureza de la sangre y obedecer a sus padres de casarse con alguien de su mismo estatus-

Remus hizo una pausa aclarando su garganta.

-¿Sabes porque te puse Draco?- preguntó tratando de desviar un poco el tema para aprovechar y enjuagarse los ojos con el dorso de su mano -Porque pensé que nacerías en Julio, pero te adelantaste un mes, tal parece que no podías esperar a conocer el mundo- el menor amplió sus ojos –tu padre pensó que ibas a ser una niña y por tanto pensó en llamarte "Lyra Johanna"… ¿puedes creerlo? pero yo sabía que ibas a ser un niño y supe que escogí el nombre perfecto nada más verte. Eras lo más hermoso y perfecto que hubiera visto mi pequeño dragón…-

-¿Por qué?- fue su única forma de expresar aquella muda pregunta que no sabía cómo formular. "¿Porque me abandonaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué renunciaste a mí?" pero que Remus comprendió a la perfección.

-Porque no podía darte lo que merecías ¿Qué tenía yo para ofrecerte? Nada. Todo lo que poseo se lo debo a tu padre que incluso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría perder por uno de sus arranques o desplantes. Claro que hubieras tenido todo mi amor como ahora, pero tendrías muchas carencias desde monetarias hasta afectivas pues no tendrías nada de lo que ahora posees como juguetes, ropa bonita o un cuarto para ti solo… y por si fuera poco, hubieras sido repudiado por toda la familia de tu padre, como el mero hijo bastardo del gran Lucius Malfoy… no podía permitir eso-

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?-

-Narcisa es una buena mujer que te amó desde el primer instante que te puse en sus brazos. Supongo que a ningún hijo suyo podría amar tanto como a ti por tanto no pienses mal de ella; jamás hubiera puesto mi más grande tesoro en una persona menos extraordinaria… sin embargo ese fue el acuerdo. Tú siendo reconocido como el hijo legítimo de Lucius y Narcisa, heredero de la gran fortuna Malfoy y yo llevándote en mi corazón para evitar las habladurías y de esa forma lo tuviste todo aunque yo no estuviera presente… ¿Como decirte algo de un secreto de tal magnitud? Tu abuelo no podía permitir que algo como esto saliera a la luz por tanto no debías de saber lo que ahora sabes...-

El castaño hipó frotando sus ojos para tratar de pretender que no estaba llorando. Su semblante dolido y genuinamente acongojado ahondaba en su propio pecho lastimándolo. Su propia desdicha lo traspasaba pues era la suya aunque nunca lo supo.

Quería gritarle que estaba mintiendo, que eran puras tonterías las que decía pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si estaba siendo tan honesto mostrando su dolor a flor de piel mostrándole con señas y gestos la versión de la historia de su vida que desconocía?

Sus mirada estaba empañada por las palabras que tan solicito decidió escuchar pero que en ese punto deseaba no haberlo hecho y arrojarte a una vida de ignorancia que le sabia idílico con sus mentiras de azúcar.

-Sirius… llévame a casa…- pidió recargándose en su brazo. Era mucho por asimilar y siquiera considerarlo. Tomó sus cosas y le lanzó una fugaz mirada al docente que tan mínimo como se encontraba miraba al suelo abatido -¿Aun quiere a mi padre? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?-

-La mayor parte del tiempo me saca de quicio y me hace enojar tanto pero... por supuesto que aun lo amo... fue el hombre de mi vida aunque nunca fue algo que pudiera ser mío...-

No había más que decir pues la decisión fue tomada sin su consentimiento y pese a tanto sentimiento que expresaba el profesor, no podía agregar palabra pues sus labios entumidos de tanto morderlos, estaban mudos. Sin más cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Nada más llegar a su casa miró todo a su alrededor de forma diferente. Era como si en un lapso de una hora su mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza y la nitidez con la que veía las cosas hubiera cambiado.

Ella estaba ahí en el sofá como siempre. Sentada leyendo un nuevo libro de su biblioteca personal a la luz de la chimenea. En un momento del pasado se hubiese acercado a recostar la cabeza en su regazo para que de esa manera amorosa acariciara sus cabellos. Una mínima muestra de afecto que destilaba para compensar todas las demás que no se permitía por lo estricto de su educación; pero no esta vez.

-Querido no esperé que volvieras tan pronto. ¿Donde esta Sirius?-

\- Probablemente de regreso a su departamento...- hizo una pausa dejando que las danzantes llamas del hogar captarán su atención envolviéndolo en una extraña paz que no llegaba a sentir en verdad.

-¿Sucede algo malo cariño?- Sus ojos azules lo escudriñaban silenciosos. No había nada en ella en sus facciones o sus gestos que se asimilarán a los suyos. Ahí con la cabeza aclarada y tras semejante revelación podía verlo a contra luz haciendo que se preguntara ¿Porque no lo vi antes?

-No eres mi verdadera madre ¿Verdad?- lanzó la pregunta cómo una granada que explotó en el acto. La dama palideció al instante y torció un gesto de dolor.

No era necesario agregar más pues su expresión lo decía todo y al no rebatirlo al instante solo lo corroboraba aún más. Quería respuestas, pero también que sintiera la misma sensación turbia que sentía en su propio pecho. Vivir una mentira y perpetuarla en un afán de autoencubrimiento para no descubrir sus verdaderos colores. Eso no era lo que un verdadero padre debería de hacer o eso sentía en su lastimado corazón.

\- ¿Te lo dijo Sirius?-

-Si, pero también me lo dijo el profesor Lupin y el afirma que es mi mamá ¿Que tienes tú que decir al respecto?-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero realmente que les haya gustado y sin falta les traeré el siguiente capi para dentro de 2 días (sorry queridos míos pero no puedo antes TOT)

Les mando besitos y nos vemos :*


	13. Eres Total: VII

**ERES TOTAL**

 **PAREJA:** Sirius/Draco

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 2/2

 **Notas de la Aut** **ora:** Lamento la demora, anteayer y ayer ni pude hacer nada de correcciones de lo ocupada que estaba u.u así que las estoy haciendo hoy, sorry TOT pero bueno, finalmente esta aqui la ultima parte del capi que espero les guste n.n! Mil gracias por comentar **satorichiva** (jajaja me encantó lo que dijiste pues es justo como es Sirius xP y pues tienes toda la razón, la decisión que tomará Draco con Lucius será de un tema muy delicado pff* pero bueno, tarde o temprano se las arreglaran, espero :9), **Rebe Marauder** (No llores TOT si tu lloras yo también ;A;), **Cristine Malfoy** (pues si debería y lo hará aunque no muy lejos jeje) **y Tsuruga Lia1412** (una tontería, tenlo por seguro xD)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **VII**

Todo lo que escuchó de su madre, corroboró lo que el profesor Lupin le dijo. Tal vez no con las mismas palabras, pero todo decantaba a lo mismo que mientras más escuchaba, no podía dejar de sentir el nudo en su garganta. La mujer que tanto tiempo conoció como "madre" no era su madre biológica y eso dolía como no lo esperó. "Perdóname por no decírtelo antes… debí de hacerlo hace mucho" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejarla ahí donde la encontró.

Toda una vida con una mentira tan grande siendo tapada con un dedo, pero obviamente lo suficientemente cubierto para hacerle creer en la farsa traicionera que tan ingenuamente creyó sin lugar a duda. _"Hasta ahora"_ se dijo con un suspiro dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Su cabeza era un caos y sin saber qué hacer, le mando un breve mensaje a Sirius. Necesitaba de el en ese momento. Tal vez no sus palabras pues sonarían vanas en ese momento, pero si sus dulces gestos y su confortable abrazo.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta descansando de su lado izquierdo, mirando ahí donde se colaba la claridad de las cortinas cerradas, acariciando por instinto el collar en su cuello que siempre le hacía sentir un poco más cerca de Sirius a pesar de no estar juntos.

Una caricia en su pelo lo sobresaltó.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño, Dray?- su voz profunda le hizo hipar al sentir desmoronar la fortaleza que se esforzó en alzar para afrontar toda la caótica situación; los muros eran fuertes, pero no podían durar para siempre pues llegaban a ser tan pesados que cargarlos por si solo sobre sus hombros era una tarea titánica... pero ya no podía más. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Lloró con tal sentimiento que no pensó albergar, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Estaba tan lastimado que Sirius solo acariciaba su espalda sin decir nada. Pataleó, blasfemó cuando pudo a todos los que hicieron de su origen una falacia y que de no ser por una nimiedad con la que no contaron, loa hubieran dejado en silencio hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¿Qué más había que decir? Ni el mismo sabía.

Dejó que sus fosas nasales se inundaran de la fragancia a maderada de Sirius y se disculpó por la mancha que dejó.

-Descuida, no es de mis camisas favoritas. Ensuciala todo lo que quieras- su voz era tan suave como la seda y sus incontables besos en su cabeza lo confortaban tal cual esperó, obrando maravillas el nexo que los unían pues su trepidante corazón finalmente encontraba una pizca de serenidad -Creo que si fue metí la pata precioso… me duele en el alma verte sufrir y ser el causante de ello… ¿Me odias por decírtelo? ¿Por como lo hice? ¿O por las dos?-

-No te odio, nunca podría hacerlo ni aunque lo intentara…- sorbió por la nariz dejando que el mayor secara sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano -Eres un tonto por decírmelo de esa manera, en un momento tan poco apropiado y con tan poca sutileza, pero entiendo porque no me lo dijiste antes y te lo agradezco... ya que parece ser que ninguno de mis padres tuvo el valor de hacerlo o la decencia de no mantenerme en la oscuridad- hizo una mueca -¿desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-Prácticamente desde que te conozco, pero crucé mi corazón para no hacer mención de ello pues era un secreto de estado… cuanto lo lamento…- Draco pasó sus dedos por la espesa cabellera del mayor evitando que sus ojos de tormenta se desviaran de los suyos.

No era su deber decírselo y lo comprendía, por tanto no podía guardarle rencor. Sin embargo esperaba que esa fuera el primer y único secreto que desconocía de su persona o las situaciones que los rodeaba pues una relación sin honestidad no podía sostenerse ni con todo el amor del mundo.

-Eres extrañamente leal a tus promesas sea cual sea la condición... Esa es una de las cosas que más adoro de ti...-

-Claro que quise decírtelo muchas veces ,pero siempre me detenía en la espera que tu sacrosanto padre hiciera el primer movimiento. Calculé mal…- hizo una mueca de desagrado -pero realmente espero que puedas darle una oportunidad a Remus... Es un buen hombre que siempre te quiso con todo su corazón...-

\- Hum- infló sus mejillas bajando la mirada. Aun no sabía cómo encarar al profesor Lupin pues dudaba mucho poder llamarlo "mamá" en el futuro próximo. No lo conocía como persona más allá de ser un maestro. Sin embargo con esos ojitos esperanzados de su alfa, pensó que no sería muy malo darle una oportunidad -lo pensaré…-

-No podía esperar nada más, pero gracias por esforzarte de esa forma, cariño. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti- Draco cerró los ojos permitiéndole besar sus parpados -¿Sabes que se me ocurre para alegrarte precioso?- parpadeó dos veces.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué te parece acompañarme a casa de mis padres este fin de semana? Seguro a la vieja le gustaría verte, además Regulus tiene obligación de asistir ya que esta de regreso en la ciudad y se cuanto te agrada- amplió su sonrisa lobuna.

\- Me agrada mucho el tío Reg... Aunque no es realmente mi tío... No tu tampoco- apretó los labios dejando que Sirius lo abrigaran en su regazo.

-Creo que eso es algo bueno ¿No crees?- no le quedó de otras más que asentir.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Ese día nuboso que apenas dejaba traspasar los finos rayos de sol, llegaron al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Pese a que no le gustaba por lo oscura y fría que era la casa en cualquier época del año, estaba animado de poder ir. Al menos aquello distraía su pensamiento de cualquier dolor y disipaba los pinchazos de traición que se negaban a dejarlo como una pústula que se adhirió a su cerebro desde aquel día en que recibió la verdad de su concepción.

Una semana por obvias razones no curaban diecisiete años de mentiras, pero con la cabeza más fría tras su berrinche y pataleta vergonzosa que Sirius aceptó ver, pensaba que la única manera de sobrellevarlo era enfrentándose a su padre quien tenía gran parte de la culpa de la secreta verdad.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó abrazándose a sí mismo. Podía intuirlo, pero eso no hacía que lastimara menos. Guardar las apariencias era óptimo en las familias de gran reconocimiento y jerarquía tapizada de alfas ilustres en sus pasillos, eso era obvio, pero lo que no entendía era ¿porque ocultarlo por tanto tiempo? _"¿Acaso pensó que no sabría disimular? ¿Qué sería lo suficientemente estúpido para abrir la boca frente al mundo de la pantalla que se esforzó en crear?"_ meditó " _que poca fe la suya. No confió en mi sea la razón que fuera…"_ suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Estas bien, precioso?- preguntó besando su mano entrelazada –estas muy callado-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- sonrió irguiéndose cual largo es, con su mejor porte antes de decidirse en soltar su amplia mano. Claro que no le avergonzaba que el mundo supiera lo suyo, pero dudaba que a su tía abuela Walburga le pareciera bien la idea de "incesto" en su familia, siendo que a la vista pública eran tío y sobrino pese a que no tenían lazos sanguíneos.

Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un joven que juntando sus talones, se plantó frente de ellos con una perspicaz mirada.

-¡Siri que milagro verte nuevamente!- exclamó sacudiendo sus largos rizos negros al igual que sus manos que se movían enérgicas -Tu carita de cucho apenas la reconozco ¿has engordado?- sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

El de ojos como la tormenta frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo ya que me ejército, sin embargo tú sigues siendo el mismo descarado Regui, tu promiscuidad comienza a pasar factura en tu piel- el menor torció el gesto acercándose a su rostro de modo amenazante.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices frente a mamá Sirius, que te aplastaré si se te va la lengua- lo fulminó con la mirada antes de regresar a ver al menor con una nueva sonrisa solo para el -pequeño Draco, siguiese siendo tan encantador como siempre. Ni siquiera sé porque te gusta estar tanto con este. Espero que no te pegue lo bobo- rió sonoramente ganándose el aura oscura de cierto agente del ministerio antes de abrazarlo. Draco pudo escuchar como el mayor rechinaba los dientes, absteniéndose de decir algo.

-Descuida, sus tonterías no son contagiosas. De hecho creo que le sienta bien tenerme cerca- le contestó el abrazo que le dio. Sí que era reconfortante no estar en casa.

-¡DRACO!- exclamó Sirius ofendido.

-¿Regulus estás ahí?- preguntó la matriarca desde la sala con su voz profunda capaz de traspasar cualquier pared de concreto.

-Si mamá acabo de llegar-contestó el de ojos amatista con un travieso semblante, parecía disfrutar mucho de las múltiples expresiones cansinas de Sirius –por cierto, Siri prácticamente venía pisando mis talones con el pequeño Draco acuestas, no te imaginarás lo guapo que se puso, parece una versión calcada de Lucius-

-Muérdete la lengua, Regulus- exclamó horrorizado a la par que todos se dirigían al salón del este.

-Mi hijo favorito- saludó la mujer extendiendo ambas manos a Regulus quien con actitud solicita se le aproximó besando ambas mejillas. Draco de reojo notó como su alfa torcía los ojos-¿Y tú qué haces aquí Sirius?-

-A mí también me da gusto verte Walburga. Luego, luego se nota la preferencia... Hoy es domingo por si seré olvidaba, vieja bruja. Vengo a pasar lista y asegurar que sigo vivo para desgracia tuya- la mujer sin levantarse de su asiento bufó por sus fosas nasales –supongo que ya estas chochando…-

-Insolente…-

-Aja, ese soy yo y aquí también está Draco. Hacía mucho que no venía a visitarles-le dio un pequeño empujón al omega que haciendo alarde de sus modales se inclinó con su mejor sonrisa para saludarla.

-El pequeño Draco Malfoy. Eres igualito a tu padre. Esto es lo que yo digo buenos genes y buena educación-

-Insiste en lanzarme tomatazos desde cualquier ángulo. Sí que será una grata tarde- exclamó Sirius con sarcasmo. Pero Draco realmente pensaba que así sería.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Toda la tarde continuó de la misma forma que Sirius presagió. Su sacrosanta madre siempre era oportuna para criticar cualquier cosa que hiciera o dejará de hacer con esa maestría que luego no comprendía por qué le preguntaba de dónde lo había sacado para ser tan descarado. _"Parece que eso ya viene impreso en el ADN"_ meditó sin perder de vista a su adorado niño que reía de lo lindo tal cual le hacía falta después de una larga semana viéndole cabizbajo.

Lo amaba con el alma, por tanto su dolor lo sentía en su carne como propio. Era tan críptico y se guardaba todo en su interior, que las ascuas en las que lo tenía por no decir nada, le producían querer darse tirones de su cabello.

Regulus le hizo una señal con la cabeza indicándole la cocina y frunció el ceño. _"¿De qué querrá hablar este?"_ se preguntó curioso.

-A dónde van ustedes dos? Exijo saberlo- su madre sin perder ningún gesto de su adorado hijo, los cuestionaba con sus miradas profundas que parecían dardos cargados de veneno en su dirección.

-Descuida madre que solo quiero darle unos concejos a mi hermano mayor de cómo llevar mejor su vida para que no sea un completo desperdicio-

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. _"Típico de esta mujer"_ se dijo ocultando con mucha dificultad su descontento.

-Claro, pero si escuchas gritos no te alarmes vieja, porque seguro lo estaré apaleando como el cavernícola qué soy- notó la mirada ansiosa de su niño. No quería que se preocupara, pero tenía curiosidad de lo que su hermano tenia por decirle.

Los sirvientes salieron de la cocina con las miradas clavadas en el suelo para dejarlos a solas. El menor recargándose en la barra mas próxima, lo encaró con una atrevida sonrisa.

-No puedes ni disimularlo un poco Siri... Estás loco por el pequeño Draco y no te culpo ... es un niño hermoso- lo dejó ir tal cual cruzo su mente haciéndole tensarse en su lugar -ademas la tensión sexual que se cargan es magistral- chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Tienes bola de cristal o qué?- ladró molesto porque siempre lograba descifrar todo con una facilidad que conseguía darle escalofríos.

-Siri tengo una brillante mente con un IQ de 180, por dios que siempre me subestimas. Es obvio que no me puedes ocultar algo así hermanito. Aunque parece que mamá no lo ha notado- no le quedó de otra mas que aceptar aquello con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Esa mujer nunca se da cuenta de nada. Seguro piensa que sigues conservando tus joyitas virginales...- el de ojos amatista ahogó una risilla.

\- Esa cosa se perdió hace mucho tiempo-

-Ni me lo recuerdes... aun tengo pesadillas gracias a eso, muchas gracias- se estremeció al recordar la pésima manera de descubrir eso de su hermanito con su maestro de matemáticas, pero a esas alturas ¿que podía importa? Ambos rieron de lo lindo.

-Pero aún no lo has marcado, eso es curioso… que caballeroso resultaste ser Siri ¿quien lo diría? En otros tiempos lo hubieras hecho de buenas a primeras antes de sumergirte en el dulce placer de un buen coito- el mejor que nadie lo sabía. _"Pero ya no soy la persona que solía ser"_ se dijo con agrado.

-Él es especial, Reg y como tal merece un trato único y gentil. Es mi Omega... no pude ser de otra forma menos considerada o desafortunada. Tiene que ser en el momento indicado-

-Pues felicidades hermano. ¿Para cuándo la boda? Que ya quiero malcriar a mis sobrinos como el benévolo tío que soy- bailoteó las cejas con divertimiento.

No había nada en el mundo que le gustara mas que eso, pero recordando la situación en la que se encontraba, lo veía muy distante. No era el mejor momento de su niño ni mucho menos el suyo, por tanto tenia que seguir esperando. Ya lo había dicho por 10 largos años ¿que eran otros pocos mas? Su corazón era todo suyo y eso era suficiente.

-Es complicado por el momento...- contestó acomodando sus manos en sus bolsillos. _"Ciertamente lo es..."_

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

El parque que atravesaban era tranquilo y con pocos transeúntes. Ninguno de los dos quería que el tiempo avanzara con la rapidez que debia, por tanto solo iban caminando con lentitud sin perderse de nada de lo que los rodeaba.

 _"Justo lo que necesitaba_ " se dijo observando la tarde como se perdía en el horizonte con sus tonalidades naranjas y guindas que en fractales se rompía entre las nubes.

-¿Al menos te divertiste con mis desgracias bonito?- Sirius rompió el lindo silencio en el que sumieron tras abandonar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa entrelazado sus dedos con los de su alfa. No podía dejar de sonreír. Fue una buena tarde alejado de cualquier problemática. Solo una cita con su novio como un chico normal, en casa de sus padres.

-Un poco- Sirius sacó la lengua –No sabía que podías ser tan serio en casa de tus padres- el mayor suspiró desganado –aunque realmente es una lástima que tu madre no te da el crédito que te mereces... creo que esta ciega al no ver el gran hombre que eres-

-Siempre ha sido así por 37 años nene, dudo que algún día sea diferente con esa cacatúa que ama el suelo por el que Regulus camina y las babas que expulsa mi padre- negó con la cabeza.

-Para mí siempre serás el número uno- Sirius le dio un cariñoso empujón sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-No podía ser de otra forma, soy estupendo- Draco se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano -¿deberías de comenzar a llamarme "mi rey"?-

-Aguas con esa vanidad que comienza a desbordarse-

-Ja- le mostró su sonrisa lobuna que le hizo suspirar -vale, cambiando de tema, parece que te agradó estar con Reg. Ese cretino que siempre busca moverme la boca- Draco asintió.

-Creo que su relación de hermanos es muy curiosa y que ambos se quieren mucho a pesar de que siempre están atacándose como perros y gatos, eso es lindo- el mayor rodó los ojos. El no tenia hermanos, pero suponía que de tenerlos, esa sería su misma relación de disputas e incondicional reconciliación –el tío Regulus es realmente una persona impresionante, ha logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo y escucharlo hablar fue muy bueno para mí. Es un ejemplo a seguir para todos los omegas que realmente me gustaría llegar a ser como él-

-¡No, no, no, no, no!- gritó horrorizado espantando a alguno de los transeúntes que solo pudieron avanzar con mayor rapidez -¿Cómo crees que dices eso? ¡Ni sueñes que te dejaré hacer las cochinadas que él hace!-

-No me refiero a eso...- desvió la mirada pues aunque no lo hizo mención, las habladurías eran tan fuertes con respecto a lo que hacía Regulus para tener una de las empresas más poderosas del Reino Unido. Sin embargo para él, el esfuerzo del menor de los Black era un faro de esperanza para todos los omegas oprimidos que crecían con la ilusa idea de que lo más extraordinario que pudiera pasarles en la vida era ser marcados y eso era un panorama tan alentador que le hacia creer que podía tenerlo todo -Pero si me gustaría estudiar, tener una carrera… incluso trabajar en una empresa-

-Pero tienes que cuidar a nuestros cachorros...- hizo un puchero como niño chiquito. A Draco nada le haría más feliz que la idea de tener familia con Sirius. De tener una amplia casa con una vida tranquila y dos o tal vez tres niños correteando por ahí con cabellos rizados y ojos grises _"Qué lindo seria…"_ se dijo con ensoñación antes de agregar.

-Por supuesto que los cuidaré, pero no yo sólo. Tienes que ayudarme-

-¡Tenlo por seguro pequeño!- le robó un beso con una ufana sonrisa. Para Draco, solo existía Sirius en ese momento y con la ilusión brillando en los ojos, se puso de puntas echándole los brazos al cuello.

-Estás muy chiquito...- se burló de su estatura haciéndole inflar los cachetes, ofendido.

-Soy alto para mi edad… ¡pero tú eres enorme!. No es mi culpa que seas así…-

-Gracias. Aunque el pantalón no le hace justicia-

-No me refería a eso... pero creo que tendré que treparte como un árbol para besarte a gusto...- exclamó tratando de no carcajearse sin descuidar la tardea de rodearlo con sus piernas para poderlo tener frente a frente.

Sus ojos de tormenta mirándolo solo a él con esa devoción y cariño que siempre lo hacia temblar cual gelatina, logrando disipar cualquier temor o incertidumbre pues su amor era sincero y todo suyo.

Se besaron ardorosos; con esa necesidad que ambos sentían por la falta de intimidad en los últimos días. Un poco gentil y un poco agresivo mordisqueando sus labios con esa pasión que lo volvía loco. Su lengua enredándose con la suya arrancándole descarados gemidos con esa maestría que lograba sin falla encender su piel y enturbiar sus pensamientos. Sus manos masculinas acariciando su piel por encima de la ropa dándole toques de electricidad que lo tensaban en ese excitante desenfreno que no quería que parara.

-¿Has estado bien?- peguntó jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó despistado apenas comprendiendo de que estaba hablando. La nube de pasión se disipaba con rapidez ante su insistencia que le hizo fruncir el ceño -¿Tenemos que hablar de eso en ese instante?-bufó molesto. Hubiera preferido mil veces seguir en el besuqueo que regresar al hecho del que estaba huyendo.

-Lo siento bebe, te compensaré después… pero necesito que me digas cómo te sientes y no te lo guardes-

-He estado mejor como te dije hace rato, pero he preferido no pensar en eso. Es difícil pensar que la vida que una vez di por sentada, no era como yo creía… pero sé que estaré mejor con forme pasen los días… gracias a ti- el mayor dio un suspiro aliviado recargando su frente contra la suya -aunque lo único malo es que mi padre se la ha pasado dándome largas con los clásicos "No tengo tiempo" "vuelve más tarde" "¿no ves la pila de documentos que tengo que firmar?" y así demás escusas… se nota que está enojado, pero no ha querido encararme- Sirius rechistó.

-Condenado Lucius… ¿quieres que te acompañe? Puedo darle una calentadita para que no piense en huir- puso sus manos en puño dispuesto a todo- se lo agradecía, pero estaba seguro que él podía manejarlo solo pues conociendo a su padre, se sentiría amenazado si Sirius intervenía.

-No hace falta, yo me encargaré de eso-

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Le parecía increíble que con forme los días pasaban era más llevadera la idea que inseminó en su mente. Aunque aún estaba sentido con todo el mundo, la relación con su madre no cambio mucho pues era la única a la que conoció y que con mucho esfuerzo lo crío. Su padre seguía reacio encararlo y prefería sacarle la vuelta. _"No entiendo cual es su problema..."_ se dijo tamborileando sus dedos sobre su pupitre en la espera de que terminaran las clases.

Las palabras de Sirius volvieron a él. "Dale una oportunidad" dijo su sensual voz en su oído y mirando al profesor Lupin pasar en dirección a su cubículo, supo lo que debía de hacer.

-Estás muy distraído Draco. Llevo horas hablándote- negó con la cabeza con su mejor cara.

-No es nada malo Mione- lo miro incrédula. Podía deducir mucho por solo su semblante como siempre, indagando en silencio como una agente profesional. Parecía ofendida por su mutismo, pero en ese instante comprendía que lo prudente era que todo siguiera tal cual, como si el mismo ignorara todo lo que se cocinaba a sus espaldas -Te prometo que te lo diré cuando pueda hacerlo-

-Allá tu y tu conciencia- bufo la chica dando media vuelta con aire ofendido. No podía esperar algo mejor de su parte, la conocía demasiado bien por sus años de amistad. Sabia que no le dirigiría la palabra por una semana hasta que se cansara y que con reticencia accedería a esperar a que por su propia cuenta le dijera todo lo que preocupaba o concernía.

Por el momento tenía algo que hacer, por tanto cuando la campana sonó, emprendió la carrera echándose la mochila al hombro y corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies.

Su corazón latía presuroso y no estaba seguro si lo que estaba haciendo era lo primordial por el momento o la mejor solución para él, pero algo en su interior le decía que era lo correcto. Sirius también lo pensaba y si su alfa estaba orgulloso con ello, podría darle un oportunidad.

-Draco. ¿Vienes a preguntar por tus calificaciones?- preguntó el profesor Lupin respirando con dificultad. Tratando de ocultar sin éxito lo sorprendido que estaba -ehh... aun no califico, lo siento. Pero le eché una revisada al tuyo. Parece que te fue bien- su sonrisa cálida contrajo su estomago y el pequeño rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No vine a eso... necesito hablar con usted- el mayor con un movimiento de cabeza lo dejó pasar.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

-Supongo que tienes muchas dudas Draco y es natural. Puedes decirme todo lo que desees y cuanto quieras- su expresión de genuina comprensión no le hizo sentir mas seguro con su decisión de buscarlo, pero estaba segur de esforzarse por buscar un camino mas sencillo en su redención.

-No creo poder llamarlo "mamá"... no después de que por siete años fue solamente mi profesor...- fue lo primero que pudo decir. Era cierto pues cambiar un paradigma cimentado de largo tiempo, conllevaba toda una revolución extenuante en su cabeza. Revolución que le costaba trabajo mantener con muy pocas bases. Con una triste expresión, el mayor asintió.

-Lo se y no te forzaré a hacerlo, no sería justo de mi parte. Narcisa siempre sera la figura materna en tu vida y lo comprendo; no puede ser de otra forma. Sin embargo...- hizo una pausa apretando sus manos sobre el escritorio; como una muda plegaria a un dios invisible -ahora que ya sabes la historia y que has tenido tiempo para pensar, me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para acercarme a ti.. claro, si lo quieres ya que no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo...-

-Pero si nunca estuvo en mi vida ¿como?- quería gritarle y lo hubiera hecho si no lo viera tan dolido como se encontraba pues, por lo poco que sabia era el menos culpable de los tres que firmaron el pacto de sangre de ocultar toda la verdad -simplemente salió por la puerta trasera para no mirar atrás y abandonarme...-

-¡Claro que no te abandoné y nunca te dejé realmente solo! ¿Como podría renunciar a ti si eres la otra parte de mi corazón? No Draco- negó con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos que estaban nublados de lagrimas que se negaba a derramar -Hice un juramento de no acercarme a ti pues ante los ojos del mundo yo no era nada tuyo, pero siempre estuve presente en cada uno de tus cumpleaños sin falta. Cuando terminaste la primaria y en todos tus recitales de violoncello...-

-Pero yo nunca lo vi...- apretó los ojos tratando de recordar algún atisbo de su presencia en esos eventos, pero no tenía nada. El mayor con delicadeza, acarició su mano dándole un ligero apretón.

-¿Como ibas a hacerlo con todo lo esplendoroso que eran las celebraciones? La enorme cantidad de gente que iba a verte y te festejaban solo a ti. Claro que no... pero yo si te podía ver y podía admirar el magnifico trabajo de Narcisa y Lucius al ver como te transformabas en el maravilloso jovencito que eres hoy...-

-No es posible...- no quería creerlo y se negaba a hacerlo. ¿Porque nunca lo vio?

-Tengo pruebas si lo dudas- sonrió con timidez sacando de uno de sus cajones un amplio álbum de fotos que corroboraban que lo que decía era cierto. Había un par de su cumpleaños numero ocho y nueve; otro tanto de otras escenas que ya no recordaba.

-¿No teme que alguien lo vea y lo descubra?-

-Hasta la fecha nadie lo ha hecho y dudo que lo haga. Para que lo sepas, soy un experto para manejar hasta el mas revoltoso de los chicos pues dos de mis mejores amigos lo eran cuando estudiamos juntos y siguen siendo hasta la fecha- soltó una pequeña risa pasando las paginas -algunas fotos me las mandó tu madre para que me hicieran compañía cuando se volvía mas difícil de manejar no estar contigo... y otras tantas las sacó Sirius para demostrarme lo feliz que estabas creciendo y que la decisión que tomé fue la correcta-

¿Que agregar a eso que estaba diciendo? No sabía. Tal vez su infancia no fue la mas llena de mimos y cariños pues sus padres siempre fueron parcos con las muestras de afecto; pero fue dichosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Nunca le faltó nada y tenía cuanto podía en su cuarto junto con su vida. Ambos se esforzaban por hacer tiempo para él y lo trataron de la mejor forma posible.

No conocía otra vida, pero aquel hombre que aseguraba ser su mamá realmente le transmitía toda esa nostalgia que cargaba a cuestas. Muchas partes de su mente pedían sacarle la vuelta y pretender que nada era diferente ya que era lo mas sencillo, Sin embargo una parte mas arriesgada pedía a gritos que le diera una oportunidad.

-Yo... aun no estoy seguro de todo esto que esta pasando... el tiempo no puede volver a atrás ni se puede recuperar lo ya perdido- la expresión resignada del docente fue tan contundente que oprimió su corazón esa infinita soledad que lo hacia del brazo como una vieja amiga -pero, me gustaría que viniera a mi recital de música y que no se esconda... ya no más. Es lo único que pido- los ojos miel se iluminaron como centellas que inundó su pecho con un agradable calorcillo que se expandió al instante.

-Seria un honor...-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento queridos míos! Espero realmente que les haya gustado porque ya me estoy cayendo de sueño y probablemente escribí alguna burrada xD

Pero en fin... prometo que después de esto todo irá progresando ya que no quiero demasiado drama :P y también me disculpo porque no hubo ningún momento sexy en este capi dividido en dos partes ;A; pero por ello es que para la próxima entrega de la pareja les tengo una sorpresa XD

Para quienes se pregunten ¿que onda con Lucius? solo diré que pondré después de tanto tiempo su versión de la historia (claro, junto con la de Remus :P) y se llamará "Reescribiendo las estrellas" pero vendrá después de "Si tu me quisieras" y "La única excepción" n.n

Les mando muchos besitos y realmente espero no tardar mucho en escribir lo que sigue de Neville y Sevy pero lo unico que les puedo decir es que, estará fluffy *W*

Nos leemos pronto~ :*


	14. Si tu me quisieras: V

**PAREJA:** Neville/ Severus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPITULOS:** 1/2

 **RESUMEN:** Severus Snape estaba dispuesto a conformarse con su sencilla vida de beta, pero no contó en la ecuación con un muy insistente alfa que tratará por todos los medios convencerlo que nunca es tarde para volver a amar y que los sentimientos pueden llegar a ser más fuertes que el instinto.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola! Se que demoré bastante... pero he tenido problemas de salud (si, se que es escusa vieja, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto u.u) pues finalmente logré terminar la primera parte del capi :D (y contrario a las otras veces creo que demoraré al menos dos días para terminar el siguiente... pff... sorry *se esconde antes de que la apedreen*) Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Rebe Marauder** (no te pongas tan triste *le pasa un kleenex* ya pronto todo se solucionará y podrá ser enteramente feliz o dentro de lo que cabe porque si ya ha sufrido mucho TOT), **Cristine Malfoy** (jeje en el siguiente capi de estos dos tortolito ya veremos algo spicy xD pinky promise) **y satorichiva** (tienes toda la razón... fue demasiado para Draco por asimilar, pero pues su corazón suave deseó darle una oportunidad a su mami, el cual no la desaprovechará ;) y ten por seguro que verás el enfrentamiento de Lucius con Draco y una ultima sorpresa que no esperaran xD )! Espero que les guste lo que sucederá !

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **SI TU ME QUISIERAS**

 **V**

Necesitaba ayuda.

La meta de obtener una nota perfecta era difícil alzándose tan lejana que por mucho que lo deseara no podría alcanzarla con el nivel que tenía hasta el momento y más para alguien como él que no era muy bueno para entender algo nuevo en una corta cantidad de tiempo; era un desafío imposible de cumplir. Neville no pudo evitar temblar ante las bajas expectativas.

Era cierto que había estado estudiando con entusiasmo, echándole ganas a todas las materias y que la mayoría de las cosas del temario de química las tenía dominadas, pero conociendo tan bien como conocía al profesor Snape, estaba seguro que no le dejaría ganar tan fácilmente ese beso con el que soñaba tan vivamente desde que probó sus labios por primera vez.

Cuánto deseaba que las cosas no fueran como siempre, donde él era quien tenía que iniciar el acercamiento; tal vez estaba siendo demasiado ambicioso al pedir que el químico diera el primer paso y que lo besara con esa pasión que más de una vez le demostró pese a que la disfrazaba de frialdad… pero aun así su corazón brincaba ante la idea de que se hiciera realidad y no se daría por vencido con facilidad.

-Chicos necesito su ayuda para sacar diez en el próximo parcial- los ojos de Hermione destellaron al instante mientras Draco torció la boca con desagrado dejándose caer teatralmente sobre la silla.

-¡Justo lo que necesitaba escuchar!- exclamó la castaña esculcando entre sus cosas con rapidez. El rubio se golpeó la frente mientras que Hermione sacaba un aparato negro y pequeño que se lo puso al instante en la mano.

\- Dios mío Herms, contrólate un poco ¿quieres? Gracias Neville por darle cuerda; ahora nunca se calmará- el moreno sonrió nervioso mirando a ambos chicos y echándole un vistazo a lo que traía en la mano que parecía una especie de libreta no más grande que un celular. No era pesado ni aparatoso, tan criptico que su corto entendimiento dudaba sobre su funcionalidad.

-¿Y qué es esto exactamente y como podría ayudarme a tener buena nota?-

-Esa una agenda personalizada para estudiar, Neville. Ni Harry ni Ron quisieron las suyas- dijo ofendida inflando los cachetes- así que puedes quedártela. Te servirá de mucho-

-Claro que no la quisieron ese par de monigotes que ni les gusta estudiar… pero claro, siempre están lloriqueando que los ayudes pasándoles las respuestas o las tareas... si que tienen poco tacto y concreto en el cerebro- el rubio se cruzó de brazos haciendo caso omiso a la castaña que le pedía que no criticara a sus amigos –pero, bueno allá tú y tu vida de madre Teresa-

-Pero a ti tampoco te gustó la que te di...-

-¿Acaso te la devolví? Obviamente no. Yo si tengo educación- la chica se sonrojó dándole un fuerte abrazo exclamando algo que Neville no pudo escuchar.

-¿No te salió muy caro, Hermione? No puedo aceptarlo…- quiso devolverle el aparato. Quería tener ese diez, pero no a costa de algo que su amiga podría necesitar después. La castaña negó con la cabeza, cerrando su puño, devolviéndoselo con gentileza.

-Descuida, no salió en casi nada- le restó importancia, parándose muy erguida y orgullosa -Yo misma los armé y ten por seguro que te ayudará a agendar apropiadamente tus horas de estudio- "¿hay algo que no puede hacer?" se preguntó asombrado.

-En eso no puedo rebatirle nada. La manera de organizar los tiempos de esa cosa, realmente le saca jugo al día de una forma que nunca te hubieras imaginado- Draco se recargó en su hombro dejandole caer todo su peso. Hermione sonrió ampliamente –aunque la voz que le programó es muy ruidosa y chillona...-

-¡Draco!-

Neville rio emocionado. Estaba avergonzado por aceptar tan grato obsequio, pero muy agradecido por los buenos amigos que había ganado sin siquiera merecerlo. _"¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí!"_ se dijo determinado.

…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…

Tener que prepararse para el parcial de Severus y el examen de la universidad estaba terminando con sus nervios más rápido de lo que esperó, ni siquiera una semana en compañía de su abuelo podía compararse con esa tortura.

Uñas ya no le quedaban y su cabeza dolía enteramente por la gran cantidad de información en ella y los tirones de cabellos que se daba al equivocarse tan seguido.

 _"¡A este paso quedaré feo y pelón!"_ se dijo horrorizado al pensar que perder lo único que parecía agradar al químico de su persona.

No era broma que Hermione era muy diligente al estudiar, pero indudablemente hábil. Estudiaban en la biblioteca al menos dos horas diarias y cada tercer día, la omega aplicaba un examen sorpresa para medir las fortalezas y debilidades del pequeño grupo, de esa manera censaba como se podían ayudar entre sí.

Era muy paciente a la hora de explicarle algo que entendía, mientras que Draco ideaba formas sencillas y prácticas para obligarlo a enfocarse.

No sabía que hubiera hecho sin ambos, aunque lo que si estaba seguro era que hubiese reprobado terriblemente si estudiaba por su cuenta, reviviendo las pesadillas que aún lo acosaban al ser humillado públicamente frente a sus compañeros durante las clases. Suspiró aliviado.

Asistía con religiosidad a las clases en casa del químico, que aunque estaban diseñadas para esclarecer sus dudas únicamente, no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos acerina más veces de las que podía disimular. _"¿Porque soy tan tonto y no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos?"_ se preguntó golpeando su frente contra él su cuaderno y regresó a ver a su amigo que se mantuvo demasiado silencioso, contrario a su explosiva personalidad.

Ese día Hermione tuvo que trabajar en equipo con Harry y Ron, dejándolos a ambos solos, estudiando con su mejor semblante autoritario. Tenía que romper ese silencio que comenzaba a pesar tanto mientras más se colaba entre ellos.

-Has estado muy callado estos días Draco- le dijo a su amigo que empujaba su lápiz con las puntas de sus dedos y por la inclinación del escritorio, volvía a él. Era raro que luciera distraído y algo preocupado como en ese momento, pues se esforzaba mucho en pretender que estaba bien, incluso más de una vez sorprendió a Hermione regañándolo porque al igual que la bóveda nacional; permanecía cerrado ante cualquier afrenta.

El rubio se recargó sobre el escritorio y suspiró.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, nada del otro mundo-

-Pero debe ser algo serio porque ni a Hermione le has contado... y ella está preocupada... también yo...- Draco ladeó la cabeza exhalando un nuevo suspiro.

-Ni es tan grave como quieren creer, ni estoy en fase terminal como Hermione insiste en que me veo- hizo una pausa mirando a ambos lados de la tranquila biblioteca antes de animarse a continuar -pero prometí que no diría nada y mantengo mi palabra, lo siento-

Neville bajó la mirada deseando no ser tan entrometido con asuntos ajenos, teniendo él mismo sus propios problemas… " _pero no puedo evitarlo"_ se dijo al instante. Consideraba a Draco su amigo y si este estaba mal, quería ayudarlo, aunque si lo pensaba con seriedad, no creía ser de mucha ayuda al no ser bueno con la palabras y sus recursos eran limitados _"al menos podría escucharlo"_

-Pero ten por seguro que se los contaré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo- el rubio sonrió extendiéndole la mano que no dudó en tomar.

Draco era su amigo improbable. Podía decir lo que quisiera y sentirse bien de tener esa libertad. Aunque tuvieron fricciones al principio por este ser un omega y el un alfa que estuvo a punto de cometer algo imperdonable en contra suya; poder estar como estaba en ese momento, le parecía un trozo de aire tranquilo.

-¿También me lo contarás?-

-Claro hombre. Eres mi amigo. Aunque uno muy atolondrado con el cerebro de un pájaro el cual resulta no ser un completo desperdicio de espacio- se alzó de hombros haciéndole sonreír.

-Sí. Y tú no eres el completo cretino, pedante, hijo de papi que pensé que eras-

-¡Aww que dulce de tu parte Longbottom!- ambos rieron de lo lindo antes de ser silenciados por la severa bibliotecaria. Rieron por lo bajito al cerciorarse que se había ido y Draco cual felino se estiró en su lugar -Así que ya enserio ¿cuál es la fiebre por tener 10 en el examen, eh? pareces Hermione de repente y eso es muy cansado. Con una en la escuela es más que suficiente, muchas gracias-

Jugueteó con sus pulgares sintiendo el rubor calentar sus mejillas. Tuvo que bajar la voz para que ningún fisgón pudiera escuchar de que iba su conversación. Respetaba mucho al químico para estropear su relación con una propagación de rumores sobre ellos.

-Snape prometió que me daría un beso si sacaba esa imposible calificación- respondió avergonzado. Era bueno poder exponerle eso abiertamente a alguien y se sentía aliviado que ese alguien fuera Draco.

-¡No jodas! y tú qué decías que no tenías oportunidad. Mira que avispado me saliste- le dio un par de codazos amistosos acalorándolo de sobremanera.

-¡Pero no creo poder lograrlo! Un 9 ya fue una sorpresa… ¿pero un 10? No soy tan bueno… ya ni decir inteligente…-

-Tonterías hombre, que te diré un secreto- se acercó con secretismo picando su curiosidad -Si pasas el examen de Hermione, el que hace un día antes del verdadero parcial, ten por seguro que obtendrás la máxima nota. Aquí entre nos, sus exámenes son incluso más diabólicos que los de los maestros, incluyendo a Snape. Te hace preguntas que no en tu vida te hubieras imaginado-

Era algo difícil lo sabía de antemano, pero el ánimo que le daba Draco le hacía creer que no todo estaba perdido. Tenía una oportunidad aunque sea pequeña, pero ahí estaba a su alcance. " _Y aunque no lo logré supongo que estará orgulloso de mi por mi esfuerzo"_ sonrió para sus adentros lleno de determinación, listo para lo que fuera.

…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…

Mientras Longbottom releía el capítulo de esa semana para que no le quedara la menor duda, aprovechó el tiempo para calificar los exámenes.

 _"Soy imbécil"_ se dijo Severus irritado fulminando con la mirada al chico que trató con torpeza ocultar que llevaba rato viéndolo. _"Como si pudiera engañarme_ " bufó rodando los ojos al notar nuevamente como los ojos castaños volvían a rehuir a su mirada, pretendiendo leer lo que tenía de frente. " _Seguro y ya lleva releyendo esa línea al menos cinco veces_ " negó con la cabeza.

No comprendía como alguien como ese chiquillo pudiera estar tan obsesionado con su persona. No se consideraba alguien muy atractivo ni mucho menos excepcional, es más; era un simple profesor de química que amaba su trabajo, un beta con una paga módica y una vivienda austera solamente con lo prescindible para tener una vida más o menos feliz. Nada del otro mundo, pero ahí estaba; ese alfa al pendiente de él, buscando su mirada con ansiosa y ese poco disimulado sentimiento que le profesaba a raudales.

Miró sus labios llenos, que mordía nervioso. Aquella boca que tan bien conocía pese a no haberla deseado de manera consiente hacía dos años, pero que entre fragmentos de recuerdos vivos de ese primer encuentro y aquel otro barnizado de borbotones de alcohol de su parte, podía sentirlos contra los suyos como si fuera ayer. Con esa inexperiencia y torpeza de un amateur que en otros tiempos le hubiese hecho reír; pero al ver a su dueño, convivir y conocerlo, con ese ahínco, devoción y entera dulzura que profesaba en cada una de sus expresiones, no podía simplemente olvidarlo…

 _"¿Porque aposté alto tan estúpido como eso?"_ rezongó en su mente, obligándose a apartar la vista, aun sin encontrar la respuesta.

Confiaba en que el chico no lograra la nota máxima, sin embargo conociéndolo como lo conocía, Neville iba al todo por el todo esforzándose como ninguna otra persona que hubiese conocido.

No debía darle esperanza pero ahí estaba, ofreciéndole una muestra de afecto que no se sentía confiado a dar sin poner en riesgo su propio corazón.

-Deja de verme con cara de idiota Neville- siseó frunciendo el ceño dándole un golpe en la nuca para que se enfocara solamente en la lectura.

-No tengo otra, Severus- sonrió radiante haciendo que torciera más el gesto. Muy pocas personas lo llamaban por su nombre, pero extrañamente al ser pronunciado por esa voz apocada y tímida, con una extraña nota cariñosa, lograba estremecerlo de pies a cabeza.

Necesitaba ayuda médica con urgencia para sacárselo de la cabeza. " _Seguro me falta un tornillo"_ suspiró derrotado regresando a su pila de exámenes.

Dio un último repaso cerciorándose de no olvidarse de ninguno como siempre hacia antes de vaciar las calificaciones a su ordenador. Todo era tal cual lo esperó. Los condenados a extraordinario ya estaban agendados, los que de panzazo se la vivían, los medianamente buenos y los mataditos que se peleaban con uñas y dientes la nota máxima. Todo parecía en orden, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo que no esperó.

Su corazón dio un brinco al detenerse en el nombre del chico que tenía delante y una pesada sensación se instaló en la boca de su estómago. _"¿Por qué me siento así?"_ se preguntó antes de que su reloj de pared diera por finalizada la práctica de ese día.

-Se terminó la sección de hoy. Largo- sentenció acomodando sus exámenes, lejos de los divagantes ojos castaños que buscaban alguna pista de su destino.

-¿Cómo lo hice hoy profesor?- preguntó con inocencia acercándose a su hombro, apenas rosándolo con su brazo, pero era suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo temblara al sentir su conocido calor y aliento. Fingiendo indiferencia, respondió al instante.

-Mediocre-

-¿Tan mal?- cuestionó nervioso frotando su nuca. Ese gesto tan adorable que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con facilidad. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de restarle importancia.

-Está bien, no estuvo tan mal como otras veces. Tolerable cabe decir… ¡pero aún sigues distrayéndote con facilidad con tonterías!- Neville soltó una risilla.

\- Es difícil cuando se pone a dar vueltas a mi alrededor… es tan hermoso…- sus orejas ardían por tal osadía.

\- ¡Q-Que tontería! ¡Idiota!- chilló queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra. No entendía que estaba mal con ese mequetrefe de Longbottom. _"¿Acaso tiene problemas de vista?"_ se preguntó irritado. Jamás nadie sensato lo hubiese calificado como alguien "hermoso" o algo similar, pero no, ahí estaba él diciendo semejante atrocidad.

-¿Ya tiene las calificaciones del examen?- desvió la mirada. Claro que las tenía, era rápido para hacerlo y disfrutaba enteramente reprobar a uno que otro pobre diablo, sin embargo, por esa ocasión no revelaría nada.

-Si… pero no las voy a dar sino hasta la próxima semana-

-¡Que malo! ¿Me va a dejar en ascuas?-

-Claro, porque el examen de ingreso a la universidad es este miércoles y no quiero que te distraigas y me eches la culpa si no te aceptan porque; una de dos: Si obtuviste la nota máxima en este examen, no podrás concentrarte en nada más que eso. Mientras que por otro lado, si fallaste, seguro te deprimirás. Por tanto prefiero no arriesgarme y echar a perder mi arduo trabajo sin ver los frutos de mi esfuerzo-

-¡Gracias Severus, no te defraudaré!- exclamó el alfa dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla -¡Que tenga bonito fin de semana!-

-Igual...- se mordió la lengua obviando la sonrisa enorme del menor. Con las yemas de sus dedos tocó su mejilla sintiendo el calorcito aun expandiéndose. ¿Cómo podía ser inmensamente feliz con tan poco? No lo comprendía. _"Las ventajas de ser joven..."_ se dijo mirando la puerta ahora ya cerrada.

…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…

Tras largo rato en suspenso sin moverse, apenas notando cuanto tiempo transcurría entre cada una de sus respiraciones, la casa se encontraba muy silenciosa sin Neville en ella; nada se escuchaba más que el continuo e imparable tic-tac de su reloj de pared y aquello comenzó a pesarle.

 _"¿Siempre es así?"_ se preguntó intrigado viendo por la ventana como la profunda oscuridad comenzaba a devorarse los tonos anaranjados.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Si debía de estar acostumbrado a la soledad y la quietud. Desde la muerte de sus padres, nunca compartió la casa con otro ser humano para añorar algo que desconocía.

¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo igual que siempre? ¿Por qué tenía que poner su mundo de cabeza un chiquillo alfa que en cualquier momento podría conocer a su omega destinada? _"Debo estar demente…"_ se dijo arrojándose sobre su sofá favorito, imposibilitado a leer una línea más de su nuevo libro.

El repiqueteo del timbre no paraba de sonar y no le quedó de otra más que atender la puerta entre gruñidos molestos por ser importunado en divagaciones sin sentido.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Regulus?- cuestionó al omega que lo saludó como si nada. No estaba de humor para conversar, mucho menos con su amigo que siempre lograba hacerlo hablar más de la cuenta -¿No tienes una mega corporación que dirigir?- el menor le mostró su mejor sonrisa cínica autoinvitandose a entrar con su altanero caminar.

-Me ofendes Sevy con ese recibimiento, pero debes de saber que yo no trabajo los fines de semana. Es mi política- dijo muy digno abriendo las puertas del closet de par en par, examinando su interior antes de seguir caminando -Trabajar como esclavo sexual cinco días a la semana es suficiente- chasqueó la lengua buscando sin disimular por toda la casa con su mirada amatista.

Ese recorrido tranquilo por la estancia comenzó a frustrarlo minuto a minuto por su poca cooperación al decirle el motivo de su visita.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- riñó sentándose a la mesa, esperando que este lo imitara.

-¿No está por aquí tú preciado noviecito que está "mmm…" para comérselo?- arqueó una ceja. ¿Había tomado algo raro su amigo? Porque eso le sonaba a disparates de su parte y mira que estaba acostumbrado a tantas cosas saliendo de su boca.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-

-El chico de la otra vez, ya sabes, el que estuvo esperándote aquí después de tu borrachera monumental tan lindo como un cachorro fiel. El alto y moreno de ojos castaños con semblante dulce que debe de ser una bestia en la cama…- frunció el ceño sintiendo como sus mejillas ganaron color.

-¡No es mi novio!- respondió con rapidez. Era por principios. Él era su alumno y el su maestro. Pese a los deseos del chico, no debía corresponderle por más que moviera circunstancias extrañas en su interior a las cuales no podía ponerle nombre.

-Pues deberías aprovechar. Se nota que está loco por ti amigo mío; además ya no estas tan joven y hasta donde yo se, no hay una línea de hermosos hombres haciendo fila por ti pimpollo- chasqueó la lengua irritado -Y ya te viene bien tener a alguien más a quien querer además de tu adorada pelirroja por la que suspiraste media vida-

No se le hacía justo que mencionara a Lily justo en ese momento; como si el pudiera aceptar las cosas nuevas y diferentes de buenas a primeras. _"Bueno, no es como si realmente pudiera sentir algo por ese tonto niñato de pacotillas…"_ se ofuscó.

-Claro y tú podrías enamorarte de tu pobretón Weasley; aquel subordinado que tan bien hace su trabajo según tus palabras-

-No tengo sexo con empleados Sev. Es mi política- sonrió como si le hubiera hecho un jaque mate sin que lo hubiese notado -Además él es especial. No es alguien como tú y como yo que no tenemos moral- amplió su sonrisa ante su expresión amarga -Aunque he de admitir que besa como no tienes idea… y la otra vez que lo vi en el baño, noté que ¡la tiene enorme! ¡Así de grande!- Torció el gesto al ver como señalaba con sus dedos una desorbitante medición.

-Por dios Reg. ¡Que fue mi alumno del que estás hablando! No necesito detalles…-

-Obviamente que tener un maravilloso polvo de 36 gloriosas horas con él sería suficiente para darme por servido y dejarlo ir... sin embargo yo no puedo darle lo que necesita, el merece alguien mejor– suspiró dejando ver esa soledad que tan bien conocía en su y que el mismo compartía, pero que era una forma de vida tan arraigada que era imposible que fuera diferente –pero aquí el problema no soy yo, sino tú. Ambos hemos conocido las delicias del primer y único amor. Yo lo superé y me he apartado de esas banalidades por amor propio, pero tú, te enfocaste tanto que preferiste guardarlo en tu interior para la prosperidad, infectándote a tal punto que no dejas que nadie vuelva a entrar en tu corazón-

-¿No se suponía que no crees en el amor?- cancinamente se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que ya no creo en eso y soy muy dichoso con mi vida, muchas gracias; pero tú no eres como yo en ese aspecto. Aunque quieras negarlo, tú sigues creyendo en "el gran amor de tu vida" querido amigo y ya es tiempo que le des la oportunidad a alguien para que entre en tu corazón. Tienes tanto para dar que me da tristeza verte aquí todo el tiempo, solo e infeliz sin una buena encamada como dios manda- suspiró masajeando su cuello. Estaba tan cansado con ese tema que a ratos se preguntaba ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo por la paz si no quería pensarlo?

Como una luz alzándose en lo difuso de su mente, recordó entre cavilaciones esa su dulce confesión, como con tanto ahínco Neville aseguró que lograría que se enamorara de él… _"Que iluso…"_ se dijo cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano.

-Él dice que me quiere… ¡pero es un chiquillo, Regulus y un alfa por dios! Yo no sé realmente que es lo que siento por él… ni siquiera sé que ve en mi… como dices; no tengo nada para darle-

-¡Claro que sí tienes Sev! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo puedes ser químico si no ves las reacciones más simples ocurriendo frente a ti?- se ofendió –es obvio que no eres indiferente, además ¿Quién podría serlo? Esta como quiere ese chiquillo, es joven, se muere por ti y serías un tonto si no lo ves ¿Qué más quieres?… ¡Simplemente arriésgate! ¿Qué tienes que perder?-

-Mi dignidad, mi tranquilidad, mi trabajo, mi sensatez…- podía hacer toda una lista de cosas que podía perder que simplemente no podía concebirlo-

-O sea, no mucho- gruñó por el cinismo de su amigo.

Golpeó su frente contra su mesa ansiando un poco de licor en su sistema para hacer llevadero ese instante; esa disyuntiva que tanto terror comenzaba a producirle.

No era una persona romántica ni deseosa de entablar una relación pues ¿Cómo hacer algo que nunca tuvo en sus 38 años de vida? Siempre amando a la distancia era su zona de confort, que tomar cartas en el asunto era algo que ni podía siquiera imaginar.

-¿Pero qué podría decirle?- su voz fue apenas un murmullo que no esperó que su Regulus escuchara, pero por el brillo de sus ojos, pudo notar que diría algo que no necesitaba oír, pero con seguridad sería sucio.

-Hmm… ¿Qué te parece: "Acepto humildemente tus afectos, por favor penétrame hasta partirme en dos"?-

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente confundido. _"Justo lo que necesitaba oír"_ se dijo con ironía.

-Por dios santo, eres de lo peor Regulus…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento queridos míos, espero que estén muy bien! Nos leemos dentro de dos días porque no he podido escribir la gran cosa! :D

Los adoro y les mando muchos besitos! :3


	15. Si tu me quisieras: VI

**SI TU ME QUISIERAS**

 **PAREJA:** Neville/ Severus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPITULOS:** 2/2

 **RESUMEN:** Severus Snape estaba dispuesto a conformarse con su sencilla vida de beta, pero no contó en la ecuación con un muy insistente alfa que tratará por todos los medios convencerlo que nunca es tarde para volver a amar y que los sentimientos pueden llegar a ser más fuertes que el instinto.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola pequeños, perdoooón por la larga espera! pero simplemente no me acomodaba para terminar este capi! D: pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca jeje, espero que les guste el pequeño obsequio que les tengo :P

Mil gracias por los comentarios que tanto animo me dan :V se los agradezco infinitamente: **Rebe Marauder** (De hecho ya cayó desde hace rato, pero se le esta pegando lo Onodera y su "Esto no es amor" jeje, pero de un guamazo yo se lo quito XD) **, Christine Malfoy** (te lo agradezco mucho mi querida Christine :D) **y Satorichiva** (muchas gracias por tus palabras querida! Gracias al cielo ya estoy mucho mejor +w+! Y con respecto al fic, tienes toda la razón! Los miedos de Sev tienen fundamentos, sin embargo en esta ocación si se animará a dar un pequeño paso hacia su felicidad jeje)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **VI**

No lo consiguió.

Tomó el par de hojas de papel entre sus manos buscando pobremente algún error a la hora de calificar; no es que haya sabido de algún caso en el que Severus Snape errara, pero esperaba que fuera una extraña primera vez; lo necesitaba.

Sus castaños ojos volvieron nuevamente a la primera página y suspiró entrecortadamente. Dio todo de sí para esa prueba y falló.

\- ¿Terminaste de revisar tu examen, Longbottom? - preguntó indolente el profesor acomodando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

Sentía los ojos húmedos y una súbita impotencia por su propia idiotez. " _Un 9.7 parece un cruel y dolorosos chiste..."_ Se dijo cabizbajo limpiando una traicionera lágrima de la comisura de su ojo. No debía de llorar por algo así si dio su mejor esfuerzo, lo comprendía a la perfección.

Claro que estaba siendo tonto, pero no podía evitar sentir el sentimiento trepando su garganta como amarga hiel ya que su ilusión se rompió en tantos pedazos que de un momento a otro lo ahogaría sin que el docente pudiera hacer nada mas que despacharlo de su oficina.

\- ¿Cuándo te entregan los resultados del examen de admisión? - inquirió con rostro indiferente el químico. Sus preciosos ojos negros clavados en su rostro producían que escocieran sus parpados y que las palabras se enredaran en su entumida lengua.

Cuanto ansió volver a probar sus deliciosos labios, pero ahora parecía todo un distante sueño del que ya se había despertado, atrapado en el traicionero amanecer de la realidad.

-El- El fin de mes… ¿Por qué? -

-Solo por saber si mi esfuerzo, dedicación y trabajo duro rindió sus frutos o solo fue una pérdida de tiempo-

Neville se sonrojó hasta la punta de su cabello queriendo decirle que no fue tiempo mal invertido, deseaba que fuera lo primero; pero cuando lo planteaba de esa forma no podía evitar que le entrara duda y sentirse terriblemente mal por no estar a la altura de las expectativas que depósito en el Severus.

¿Qué tal si no era el hombre digno de merecerlo? Temía eso y más porque el momento de la verdad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier posible probabilidad con su corazón saliendo de escena intacto.

-Realmente no lo sé...- fue lo único que pudo decir -Quisiera decir que valió la pena cada molestia y enojo que le hice pasar… que, aunque para mí fue un verdadero regocijo estar con usted cada fin de semana aprendiendo un poco de su impresiónate conocimiento, eso no significa que todo haya valido la pena que le sacara las canas verdes...-

Esa era la cuestión. Sintió que a la hora del examen le fue bien porque estaba seguro en ese momento de las respuestas que se sabía, pero ahora viéndolo desde afuera, ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Deja tus tonterías en tu casa Longbottom- exclamó acomodando las hojas sobre su escritorio mirándolo fijamente con sus increíbles ojos negros y su ceño fruncido de esa forma tan adorable que más de una vez se idealizó en besar.

-Tu eres el eternamente esperanzado, más luchador y terco alumno que he tenido. Unas de tus mejores cualidades si me lo preguntas. Por tanto, no te declares derrotado antes de tiempo, porque ese no es el Neville que yo conozco-

Su corazón dio una maroma en su pecho antes de latir con ferocidad. " _No está decepcionado de mi… al menos no por el momento"_ se dijo con una nota de esperanza latiendo al compás de su ritmo cardiaco.

-Gracias Severus…- bajó la mirada estrujando su examen contra su pecho -espero no defraudarte-

 ** _…≈_** ** _~1 mes después~≈…_**

Con el examen de matemáticas del profesor Remus siendo el ultimo examen en su lista, observó la casa de Severus a detalle.

Cuántas semanas de su vida pasó en esa morada en compañía del que consideraba el amor de su vida y apenas caía en la cuenta de lo familiar y cálido que era; lo habituado que estaba a deambular conociendo el lugar exacto de cada cosa, de cada libro, camisa y taza de té.

Sabía que lo extrañaría a morir, pero no había nada que hacer mas que lamentarse por el hecho de no tener un apropiado final que satisficiera su deseo terrenal y espiritual como un digno cierre en el capitulo mas importante de su vida, en ese dónde se transformaba de un imberbe inepto en un dedicado joven adulto con un buen futuro por delante siendo guiado por esa figura que quedaría marcada de por vida en su mente y su corazón.

-Oficialmente esta es la última clase particular que te doy- exclamó el químico cerrando su libro a la hora exacta en la que sonó su reloj de pared, dando por finalizada la hora de estudio -Y que imparto en general en mi vida, porque es demasiado desgastante para mí edad…-

-No estás tan grande Severus- torció el gesto ignorando cualquier reproche que estaba listo para salir de sus finos labios.

-Como sea…. Buena suerte con el examen de Lupin que seguro será pan comido y ahora largo de mi casa-

Su frialdad no era nueva pues era su compañera constante en esos fines de semana que de tan bien que la vivió, pudo llegar a conocerla, comprendiendo que no era frialdad per se, si no algo mas profundo y complejo, como un escudo impermeable que le impedía dar un paso mas hacia él para poder alcanzarlo.

Una barrera que le entristecía notar, pero que comprendía no podía romper pese haber declarado ilusamente que lo haría. " _Parece que fue hace años que confesé mis sentimientos…"_ se dijo sorprendido.

-Antes de irme, Severus yo… quisiera invitarlo mañana a cenar a mi casa... claro si no tiene nada importante que hacer- el beta arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire se armó de valor ¿Qué tenía por perder?

-Mis resultados llegaron esta mañana y fui aceptado en la universidad gracias a usted por creer en mí y apoyarme... Mis padres quieren agradecerle también por el esfuerzo que hizo al trabajar con un cabeza hueca como yo y…-

-No creo que sea una buena idea-

Aunque sus suplicas eran inútiles, volvió a intentarlo. Realmente no quería que ese fuera el ultimo momento en que pudiera verlo como en esa forma; no un maestro y un alumno estudiando o un alfa y un beta limando fricciones, sino solo dos personas con un nexo especial.

-Por favor, significaría mucho para ellos y para mí... Además no tiene que quedarse mucho tiempo. Puede tomar un poco de café y una rebanada de pastel de moka que hace mi mamá y ya... Me haría muy feliz...-

-Está bien… ¡Ahora largo! -

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

 _"¿Que rayos estoy haciendo aquí?"_ Se preguntó incrédulo viendo humilde morada de los Longbottom alzándose inocentemente frente a sus ojos.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión y en ese instante, huir parecía algo muy difícil de hacer, pero muy deseable.

No era correcto que estuviese ahí, pero sin tener nada que hacer ese sábado por la tarde no pudo conseguir una excusa válida. ¿Porque le fue imposible siendo que estaba lidiando con un niño? ¿Y desde cuándo dejó de tener planes los fines de semana?

 _"Todo por ese infernal Longbottom"_ rechinó los dientes, furioso consigo mismo. Detestaba ser débil por ese chiquillo endemoniado. ¿Qué demonios hacía con su cabeza que lo encontraba adorable a tal punto que era irremediable e imposible decir que no?

Recordó las palabras de Regulus y el sonrojo no tardó en teñir sus cetrinas mejillas. Detestaba sentiré así con esa perpetua duda de dar o no el siguiente paso.

¿Qué conseguiría con eso?

Nada garantizaba que permanecerían juntos de aceptarlo. Sus temperamentos eran desiguales y aunque Neville era muy paciente con sus arranques de ira y rudo comportamiento ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara a su límite? ¿Qué tal si se cansaba de él?

Ya era un hombre adulto, con su vida hecha, mientras Neville apenas iniciaba la suya con un brillante futuro en el que era imposible que encajara de alguna forma.

 _"_ _¿Qué tengo para ofrecerle?"_ se volvió a preguntar deteniendo su mano antes de tocara la puerta. Pese a las palabras de su amigo, aun no lograba encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 _"_ _De amor no puede vivir la gente"_ se dijo cabizbajo. Por mucho amor que le profesara el alfa; los otros ámbitos eran terrenos áridos y secos para él.

No tenía la vitalidad de los jóvenes, le disgustaban las multitudes y las palabras soeces; no disfrutaba de muchas cosas que a Neville podrían parecerle interesantes, además siempre fue tosco y acido con los niños _"¿y que tal si quiere tener hijos?"_ estaba seguro de no poder darle algo así _"Estoy muy viejo…"_ se dijo avergonzado, dándole vueltas a asunto calentando su cabeza.

Todo pintaba terriblemente mal que decidió darse la media vuelta y mandarle un mensaje a su celular expresándole que no estaba en posición de asistir a esa cena. Cortar por lo sano era lo óptimo y la resignación era necesaria. No debían estar juntos y estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano el menor lo entendería.

-¡Severus que bueno que llegas!- exclamó Frank Longbottom abriéndole la puerta como si hubiese adivinado que estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo entre divagaciones y dilemas existenciales.

-Buenas noches Frank…- respondió con toda la amabilidad que pudo, tendiéndole la mano para estréchasela, pero el hombre que parecía una versión mas masculina y mayor que Neville, lo apresó en un fuerte abrazo que le supo un apretón de una boa constrictora.

-No te quedes ahí parado. Pasa por favor, Severus. Bienvenido. Siéntete en tu casa- Alice con su dulce semblante lo invito a pasar, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. _"Tal parece que en esta familia las muestras de afecto son habituales"_ se dijo comenzando a tensarse.

Podía ver tanto de ellos en Neville que cada vez más de sentía fuera de lugar y como que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

 _"Tiene el físico de su padre y el carácter de su madre"_ se dijo con disimulo carraspeando en su lugar, obligándose a pasar.

Todo estaba pulcramente limpio y con tintes antiguos que parecía realmente una celebración intima. El ambiente olía a especias y chocolate caliente que tuvo que espojarse de su chamarra por el calor del hogar.

\- See...Profesor Snape- saludó Neville con una tímida sonrisa.

Verlo en la comodidad de su casa distaba mucho de la percepción que tenía cuando iba a su residencia el fin de semana; con sus brillantes ojos castaños y su cabello oscuro dócilmente acomodado, le hizo sentir algo raro subiendo por su pecho.

\- ¡Me alegra que haya venido! - dijo sin malicia mientras trataba de distraerse entre el repiqueteo de los platos sobre la mesa y el movimiento de las sillas a su alrededor.

-Dije que vendría ¿o no? - Su mirada dulce eran tan insistente como penetrante, que se sugirió evitarla.

-Eres el invitado de honor, asi que esta pequeña reunión hubiera sido muy triste si no te hubieras presentado…- Alice sonrió invitándolo a sentarse a la mesa de madera, con todo tapizado de comida que casi se lamentó por no tener apetencia.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? - preguntó perturbado.

\- A que Neville logro entrar a la universidad que deseaba gracias a ti Severus-

-Gracias por creer en él, amigo- Frank palmeó su hombro con camaradería que no creía merecer. _"Seguro si se entera que he abusado en dos ocasiones de Neville cambiaría su gesto para estrangularme"_

-El hombre merece un monumento Frankie, porque la piedra que tiene por cabeza Neville es más dura que el cemento- exclamó Augusta Longbottom bajando las escaleras a paso lento, golpeando la mano de Neville que insistía en ayudarla a caminar.

-No fue fácil... pero él se esforzó e hizo su parte… es demasiado terco para aceptar un "no" por respuesta- el chico se ruborizó con una tonta sonrisa, dándole a entender que comprendía que no solamente se refería a las cuestiones escolares.

 **…≈** **~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

La cena transcurrió en parsimoniosa calma que se sorprendió que su abuela no comenzara a ponerlo en una incómoda situación, haciendo hincapié en su tema favorito: su total falta de carácter, estupidez de nacimiento y lo increíble que era que no fuera como su padre.

Pudo suspirar aliviado. Eso presagiaba tranquilidad a largo plazo lo cual era encantador pues no tenía que preocuparse de sobre y podía mirar a Severus cuanto quisiera sin ponerse en evidencia.

El tiempo volaba entre esos relatos breves que compartieron sus padres con Severus, unas pequeñas anécdotas de Neville cuando era niño e incomprendido por todo el mundo, en especial por su abuelo. " _Menos mal que no contaron la historia de cuando pensó que colgándome de la ventana del tercer piso podría hacer que me volviera un alfa"_ se dijo sintiendo nauseas de solo recordarlo.

Dudaba que la situación se tornara profunda y lo agradecía enteramente, pero no contó con que sus padres desviarían atrozmente la conversación a la hora del postre.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Hannah querido? Era tan buena chica- preguntó su madre palmeando su brazo con cariño. Se tensó al instante. ¿Porque sus padres estaban preguntando eso justo ahora?

Miró de reojo a Severus esperando ilusamente una muestra de sobresalto, celos o algo así, pero este sólo siguió comiendo el pastel de moka con elegancia y a tiempos marcados.

Apretó sus manos en su pantalón sin importarle que se arrugaran.

-Terminamos hace tiempo mamá. Simplemente no funcionó... además, solo salimos por 3 meses- _"Eso sin contar que ni siquiera nos gustábamos y que solo fuimos novios porque no podíamos estar con las personas que queríamos…"_ meditó incapaz de decírselo de viva voz a su madre.

-Es una lástima- dijo genuinamente acongojada.

-Pero siempre puedes volver a intentarlo hijo. ¿A qué si Severus? - Neville se estremeció. ¿Por qué tenían que preguntarle justo a él?

-Claro. Longbottom es un buen chico. Terco y determinado como ninguno. Se podría considerar atractivo… supongo. De lento aprendizaje, pero listo y serio en sus propósitos... Seguro la señorita Abbott sería muy afortunada de tenerlo- la dualidad de sus sentimientos lo turbó.

Jamás lo escuchó hablar así de el a pesar de estar insinuando que se quedará con alguien que no fuera él. Dolía un poco, pero que lo tuviera en tan buen concepto lo motivaba a no darse por vencido.

Sus padres insistieron en voces que le resultaban lejanas y hasta absurdas; solo tenía ojos para el químico. No podría ser de otra forma y lo sabía.

-Bueno fue una deliciosa cena creo que...- musitó el docente dejando de lado su plato con restos de betún.

-Espera Severus- pidió Frank deteniéndolo - ¡aún falta tu bendición para el regalo de Neville! –

\- ¿Mi qué? -cuestionó poniendo los ojos de plato.

-Vamos- pidió su madre haciendo que todos se pusieran en pie y se dirigieran a la salida. No le mencionaron nada de eso y solo temía por el disgusto de su profesor. Cuanto esperaba que estuviera de buen humor para soportar mas tiempo sin estallar.

\- ¿Un auto? - preguntó sorprendido por tal obsequio al ver el vehículo gris aparcado a un costado de la acera salpicada de reflejos estelares.

Su padre le pasó las llaves que se sentían pesadas y brillantes en sus manos, que no titubeó en apretar. Había estado aprendiendo a conducir desde el verano pasado, pero no pensó que fuera con el propósito de que en un futuro cercano tuviera uno.

-Claro que si hijo. ¿De qué otra manera te trasladarías? ¡Felicidades por entrar a la universidad! - su mamá lo abrazó emocionada, besando su mejilla repetidamente.

\- Y gracias nuevamente por eso Severus, gracias a ti esto fue posible-

-Yo no…- intentó decir desligándose de todo, como si estar demasiado cerca de cualquiera de ellos, le quemara. -creo que ya tengo irme. Se está haciendo muy tarde y seguro ya pasó el último camión... felicidades... - quiso detenerlo. Quería mas tiempo con él; pero su abuela se le adelantó.

\- ¿Porque no lo llevas Neville y haces algo útil? -

-Pero Neville no ha conducido de noche, mamá... Yo podría…- intentó decir su padre con genuina cordialidad.

-Tonterías Frank- rebatió acomodando su excéntrico sombrero de ala ancha sobre su cabeza -Sabe lo básico ese niño, así que lo hará bien- Neville regresó a ver a Severus con emoción. Nunca antes estuvo más agradecido que en ese momento con su abuela -además, seguro Severus brindará con él en algún bar por tan buen trabajo que hizo- la mirada que le lanzó su abuela lo estremeció.

¿Acaso era tan transparente que veía a través de él? Se avergonzó al instante por la oportunidad que le estaba dando.

-Bien. Pero no bebas mucho hijo-

-Bah. Seguro Severus cuidará bien de él ¿a que sí? Es un buen hombre- pudo notar apenas perceptible sus mejillas ganar color que consiguió que su cuerpo temblara -Ya si se le sube el alcohol, seguro lo dejará descansar en su casa-

-Espero no sea mucha molestia amigo mío- su padre sonrió confiando ciegamente en él.

-No, no lo es- respondió con voz robótica, tomándose su tiempo.

Se subió al auto y notó que su abuela le dirigió un par de palabras a Severus cuando sus padres regresaron a la casa. _"¿Que le estará diciendo?"_ Se preguntó curioso con el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad, acelerado en su pecho.

Si esa noche podía ser mejor, no sabía cómo, pues el simple hecho de disfrutar un tiempo extra con Severus era más que suficiente para hacerla inolvidable.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

 _"-Se lo que mi nieto siente por ti- Fueron las palabras que Augusta le dijo cuando lo retuvo por el brazo -descuida, no es porque me lo haya dicho, pero es evidente hasta con mi pobre vista; y sé que le correspondes-_

 _-Yo no... - Intentó decir para defenderse, pero esta lo interrumpió como si su negativa fuera una tontería._

 _-Soy vieja, pero no tonta. Me alegra que se haya enamorado de alguien como tú. Cuida mucho de él-"_

Aún repetía aquellas palabras en su cabeza sintiendo la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo como un hormigueo constante que avanzaba tan rápido como el vehículo en el que iba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el trayecto, pero observándolo de soslayo, sabía que el menor estaba complacido con eso. Solo con esas migajas que le daba.

Bajaron del auto y comenzaron a andar en un molesto silencio que prefirió romper con una banalidad que hasta ese momento no comprendía porque lo estaba molestando.

\- ¿Así que Hannah Abbott? - preguntó con disimulo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra gruesa. Neville soltó una risilla nerviosa. Lo tomó desprevenido, lo sabía, pero no por ello se rehusaría a contestar.

-Si… fue seis meses después que usted y yo… eh…ya sabe…- trató de decir sin apartar la mirada del umbral de la casa en la calle de la hilandera -bueno… yo aun no podía deducir que era lo que sentía por usted… si era solo algo superficial, algo pasional, meramente físico, espiritual y bueno- asintió el mayor meditando sus palabras -ella por su parte estaba enamorada de Erni, pero él a su vez estaba enamorado de Justin, así que, simplemente lo intentamos porque no teníamos nada que perder… pero no funcionó-

-Ya…- no sabía cómo sentirse, pero algo peculiar se aglomeraba en su interior, algo negativo al saber que Neville había estado con alguien de esa forma _"No es como si estuviera celoso o algo así…"_ se dijo con un bufido.

-Terminé con ella porque no soy alguien que puede fingir algo que no es… ir con sentimientos tibios no es algo que yo esperaría para una relación-

-No. Eres del tipo que entrega todo sin miramientos, se lanza al fondo sin temor de salir herido…-

\- ¡Claro que tengo miedo de salir herido! Es imposible no estar aterrado cuando estas frente a esa persona que amas, pero… pienso que, si consigo que aunque sea esa persona piense un poquito en mí, podría ser feliz- lo encaró a tan corta distancia. Frente a frente de esa forma que le hacia recordar que ya no era aquel chiquillo rollizo que conoció de 11 años. En su mirada café encontró esa madurez y determinación que sin falla lograba hacerle temblar las rodillas.

-Yo no podría hacerte feliz…- dictaminó exhalando un suspiro que se transformó en una voluta de denso vaho por la baja temperatura. Comenzaba a hacer frío, pero no podía simplemente darse la media vuelta, ingresar a su casa y olvidarse completamente del asuntó.

Creyó que podría, pero en ese momento era algo que sus pies varados se negaban a hacer.

-Si piensa eso es porque no me conoce- Lo miró fijamente sintiendo salir a raudales todo eso que Regulus sabía, que incluso Augusta notó, pero que tanto tiempo se negó a aceptar por miedo -no tendría que pedir nada más en la vida si tan solo me quisiera…- con el dorso de su índice acarició su mejilla, dejando que ardiera ese pequeño contacto.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo será así? ¿3 meses? ¿5 años? No estas seguro de eso Neville… eres aun un mocoso… si llegas algún día a conocer a tu omega destinado, los sentimientos que dices sentir por mí no serán más que un vago recuerdo, ¡algo que palidecerá, marchitándose tan rápido que no lo sentirás nunca más! -

\- ¿Conocer a mi omega destinado? ¡La posibilidad de eso es remota! Todas las personas que la han encontrado, es porque han tenido suerte… nada me garantiza que en esta vida llegue a conocerlo ¿Qué haré entonces? ¿esperar sentado? Incluso si llegara a conocerlo, no se podría comparar con lo que ya siento por usted-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo has sentido? -

-Porque la reacción con un omega es meramente fisiológica, no es algo real… La gente puede sentir atracción, pero difiere mucho del amor. ¡Y si usted cree que me olvidaré de lo que siento por usted, entonces me está subestimando! -

-Es imposible discutir contigo…- exclamó derrotado.

Su rostro tan cerca y su aliento golpeteando su cara era mas de lo que quería sentir. Se sentía avergonzado y nervioso. Nunca la determinación lo sacudió con tal fuerza como aquel instante. Tirando de su cuello con una mano, le plantó un beso en los labios.

Hacía tiempo que no lo besaba y había pasado más desde que se sintió de esa forma. Infinito e importante; incluso dudaba haberlo sentido con tal intensidad.

Neville, aunque sorprendido, no tardó en corresponderle con todo su corazón y cuerpo. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura rompiendo la distancia entre ellos.

\- ¿P-P-Porque l-lo hizo? si yo… ehh… no conseguí un diez en el examen…- sentía sus labios entumidos y enrojecidos que tuvo que carraspear para poder sonar lo más tranquilo posible. ¿Cómo después de tanta euforia y determinación podía transformarse en un tierno y nervioso cachorrito? No tenía idea.

-Porque fue la mejor calificación que has sacado hasta ahora, porque pasaste de tener ese insulso promedio de 7.8 a un 9.1… una gran mejoría si me lo preguntas… Y porque conseguiste tu objetivo de hacer orgulloso a tu padre-

\- ¿Solo fue por eso? -

-También porque conseguiste lo que te propusiste, aunque no lo creí posible…- desvió la vista. No quería sentirse mas abrumado de lo que ya estaba, pero pensaba que era pedir demasiado. Sus orejas ardían por lo que acababa de decir que aunque era claro a que se refería, esperaba que el menor lo comprendiera.

En sus ojos suplicantes había esa esperanza avasalladora y esa dulzura que era difícil mirar a otro lado. Era como si en su cerebro estuvieran embonando las piezas que dejó caer al azar de sus propios sentimientos y por eso le estaba tomando más tiempo del que podía tolerar estoico.

\- ¿Usted… me quiere? -

-Tonto…- apenas pudo decir débilmente, nada convincente. Claro que no podía negarlo porque sería mentir, pero ¿si apenas lo comprendía en su mente, como podría aceptarlo en voz alta?

\- ¡Severus! - chilló emocionado abrazándolo en el acto.

\- ¡No grites, idiota! -

-Lo siento, pero que la persona a la que amo corresponda mis sentimientos es mas de lo que una vez soñé… ¡Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en una vida!-

-Tus padres te acaban de dar un auto- intentó decir, apartando con sus manos su fuerte abrazo. Estaba comenzando a sentirse raro.

-Y lo agradezco, pero algo material jamás se comparará con algo así que no se puede comprar y que desde hace dos años he deseado con todo mi ser, pensando que jamás podría ser mío…-

Se besaron con fuerza, Neville hambriento de sus labios, se movía reptando sobre los suyos, chupándolos con gula, enredando su lengua con la suya como si ya se hubiese vuelto súbitamente en un experto, arrancándole gemidos impúdicos.

 _"¡¿Dónde aprendió eso?!"_ se preguntó aferrándose a él, notando como su cuerpo embonaba a la perfección con el suyo. Lo sostenía tan pegado para que no cayera y cuanto lo agradecía porque todas las fuerzas parecían abandonarlo y con el mínimo roce ya estaba derrotado.

\- ¿Es enserio? - preguntó abochornado al sentir como el menor estaba duro contra su muslo.

-Perdón…- exclamó avergonzado el menor -el algo difícil de reprimir…-

-No tienes remedio…-

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

El calor subió en esa noche fría y las caricias de sus manos acompañaban las suyas que apenas podían darse abasto del contacto de su piel. Chocó contra la pared y Neville aferrado a su cadera, siguió besándolo. De una patada cerró la puerta y lo miró de esa forma que cortó su respiración, echando para atrás su cabello perlado de sudor.

Esta vez no era presa del celo inducido por un omega y Severus estaba sin una traza de alcohol en su sistema; lucido, en sus cinco sentidos dándole la bienvenida y tan ardiente que, mordiéndose el labio, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Con delicia notó el temblor del beta, quien con una lasciva expresión alargó la mano para sostenerse de su hombro. Ansiaba ser dulce y a su vez mostrarle toda la pasión que le hacia sentir.

Estaba tan húmedo, que introducir sus dígitos no fue problema. Lo sintió tensarse arrugando la frente; su respiración rosaba su cuello, erizando sus vellos. No podía creer que su pene pudiera endurecerse mas de lo que ya estaba, pero ver para creer.

-No quiero tus dedos…- murmuró en su oído produciendo que un millar de escalofríos descendieran por su espina.

-Maldición…- musitó tomando su pierna a la altura de su cintura embistiéndolo con fuerza. Era el paraíso como ese estrecho canal se abría para el con docilidad, dejando que lo amoldara a su forma en cada vaivén.

Aquellos gemidos que no creyó volver a escuchar eran producidos solo para él, su boca solo sabía pronunciaba su nombre de esa forma arrastrada y siseante que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sus suaves paredes se constreñían alrededor de su miembro, golpeándolo con ferocidad.

-Demasiado profundo… no aguanto… ahh…- su rodilla se dobló, pero no dudó en sostenerlo -dios, me vas a partir…- apretó sus labios ahogando sus gimoteos de exponencial éxtasis.

El mayor soltó un quejido cuando lo alzó tomándolo por sus firmes y redondeadas nalgas, haciendo que despegara ambas piernas del suelo -mmm… no…- alegó removiéndose incomodo, pero no quería bajarlo. No era pesado como estaba insinuando, incluso le gustaba mucho como sus piernas rodeaban su cintura y como lo apretaba.

-Sostente de mí, Severus…- pidió en un gruñido al percibir su espalda arquearse.

Sus uñas se aferraban a sus hombros y solo balbuceaba incoherencia entre sollozos desastrosos. Lamió y pellizcó sus pezones con sus dientes, disfrutando de su sabor mientras se clavaba más en él. Su cuello pálido e inmaculado lo llamó por instinto. No podía marcarlo como suyo por mas que dolía, pero si podía saborearlo, imaginar si acaso era posible que sus cuerpos pudieran estar mas conectados de lo que estaban en ese momento.

Liquido blanco manchó su abdomen y bebió de sus labios el aliento entrecortado que acompañaba sus breves sacudidas post orgásmicas.

-Llévame a la cama…- demandó con sus ojos encendidos en deseo.

Esa noche no tenía por qué acabar y se negaba a que terminara.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

La noche anterior fue demasiado agitada para su cuerpo y su cadera dolía horrores. _"Por todos los santos que ya no estoy tan joven"_ se dijo malhumorado al sentir el brazo y la pierna del menor apresándolo, como temiendo que fuera a escapar.

-Como si fuera a huir de mi propia casa, idiota…- murmuró apartando un par de mechones de su rostro.

Aunque detestaba a los pegajosos pesados, por extraño que le pareciera que viniera de Neville hacia que aquel gesto no fuera molesto en lo absoluto, sino enternecedor y tan cálido que le reiteraba que sus sentimientos eran reales y eran todo suyo.

 _"Me estoy ablandando"_ se dijo abochornado. Aquel era terreno nuevo e inexplorado.

-Buenos días Severus…- el menor saludó amodorrado frotando sus ojos con pereza, volviendo a acurrucarse contra su pecho, acariciando su estómago, provocándole ligeras cosquillas.

-¡No vuelvas a dormirte, Longbottom!- exclamó sacudiéndolo furioso.

-Tienes mucha energía en la mañana… y no me digas asi- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿porque estas tan tranquilo? _Neville-_ rechinó los dientes al pronunciar su nombre -¿Qué acaso te olvidaste de tus padres? Seguro han de pensar que estas muerto en alguna zanja o barranco-

-Descuida, en la madrugada les mandé un mensaje diciéndole que me diste asilo… solo te mandaron agradecimiento por las molestias- sonrió tan brillante que solo pudo sentirse mareado.

-¡Dios!- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos -¿Qué pensarán tus padres si supieran de esto?- estaba horrorizado.

-No te preocupes por eso- lo miró con cara de pocos amigos -es enserio. No son las personas de mente cerrada que crees que son. Creen en el amor y respetarán la decisión que tome con respecto a la pareja que escoja. Además, ellos te aprecian mucho; eso ya es ganancia, ¿no crees? – toda su piel enrojeció al instante. Era imposible ganarle.

-Rufián- rezongó haciendo reír al ojicafé.

-Quiero volver a agradecerte Severus por todo…- acunó su rostro entre sus manos -aun no puedo creer que esto no sea un sueño ya que parece tan surreal que tu y yo estemos así-

-No digas tenerías… obviamente es real…-

-Si- había tal satisfacción y regocijo en su semblante que revoloteaba por toda la habitación, contagiándole con su buen humor.

\- ¿Eso significa que somos novios? –

-No- respondió al instante parándose con dificultad de la cama, juntando toda la dignidad que podía así como estaba desnudo, cubriéndose solamente con sus mejores sábanas blancas. Sin decir mas se dirigió al baño porque le hacía falta un poco de limpieza y paz para pensar.

Dudaba ser capaz de decirle que correspondía sus sentimientos, aunque así lo hiciera. Aun no estaba listo para dar ese paso; simplemente eso; además, esa carita de perrito apaleado le daba cierto regocijo malsano cargando sus baterías al máximo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¡Qué malo eres Severus! -

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Pheww quedó más largo de lo que esperé, pero espero que con esto compense lo mucho que tardé en terminarlo xD

Espero que les haya gustado jiji (y que no haya sido demasiado redundante -w-U) y nos leemos en el próximo capi que le toca a Reg y Bill (Sip, finalmente va a haber un avance importante entre esos dos! :O)

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien! :3


	16. La Única Excepción: III

**PAREJA:** Bill/ Regulus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **:** 3/4

 **RESUMEN:** Casarse con la chica de sus sueños era lo que seguía en esa etapa de su vida o es lo que Bill creía, pero, si tanto amaba a su prometida ¿Porque no podía dejar de pensar en Regulus Black? Aquel hombre que vendiendo todo de sí para ser alguien importante, ignoró en el camino su propio corazón…

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola hermosas personitas! Finalmente y después de muchísimo tiempo estoy nuevamente publicando esta historia, la cual como siempre resulta, fue mucho muy difícil retomar... Pff** pero en fin! Me disculpo de antemano por lo extraña, rara y diferente que haya quedado, procuré adaptarme a lo que ya había escrito pero pues por el tiempo dificulta que quede con fidelidad, sin embargo se los traigo con mucho afecto!

Mil gracias por comentar: **Cristine Malfoy, Rebe Marauder y** **satorichiva!**! Se los agradezco infinitamente! Las adoro! :D

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **La Única Excepción**

 **III**

Un maravilloso deseo era lo que pedía.

Imposible en todo sentido, inalcanzable por la atadura en su cuello que el mismo se realizó y muy utópico si lo pensaba con tranquilidad lejos de sus hormonas desenfrenadas de un sentimiento que nunca experimentó.

Estaba jodido.

La pila de documentos en su escritorio entre más disminuía de una columna y aumentaba la otra, más se sumía en sus pensamientos caóticos sin dejar de teclear en su ordenador.

Fueron solo tres días que no veía a Regulus a causa de su celo y comenzaba a desvariar. Lo afectó de la peor manera posible tras aquella muda apuesta que estaba seguro ya que nada volvería en su vida a ser igual y se maldecía por eso.

¿Porque accedió en primer lugar? Por tonto.

Toda experiencia sensorial decantaba en él. Su aroma floral manando de cada poro de su piel clara piel, su candor brillante e intoxicante, su cínica sonrisa... incluso sin proponérselo, sus cabellos rizados aun cosquilleaban su mejilla.

Nunca fue una persona apasionada por algo que no fuera su trabajo o alguna actividad recreativa, pero con un solo beso consiguió despertar mucho más de lo que en sus 27 años jamás sintió. Amor cegador y embriagante, celos corrosivos y delirantes, una profunda comprensión, calidez y un peculiar instinto de protección.

Era novedoso, excitante y una terrible traición a su ahora prometida que de enterarse se le rompería el corazón.

Jamás fue afecto a mentir pues al hondear la bandera de la honestidad en todo lo alto le hacía considerarse un buen personaje de sociedad, pero ahora al poner todo sobre la balanza; su persona y su moralidad podían irse al carajo.

No lo diría, no le diría a nadie su sentir, que cual veneno toxico y nocivo como era, corrompería todo lo que le fue entregado sin siquiera pedirlo.

 _"No pasó nada"_ Fue lo que le dijo a Fleur y lo sostendría. Fue solo un momento de debilidad que sucumbió a aquello que deseó hacer nada más ver aquellos ojos de profunda soledad que indagaban en su alma con una voracidad que solo podía temblar ante su escrutinio.

-Deja de una buena vez lo que estés haciendo, Billy- Aquella voz en su oreja lo erizó de pies a cabeza. Tuvo que carraspear para que no se le notara la ansiedad.

-Mi jefe me tiene trabajando como esclavo, lo siento- tecleó con más fuerza de la necesaria, acallando el martilleo absurdo de su corazón. La ufana sonrisa le pareció nueva y fresca como si hubiera sido la primera vez que la veía, que prefirió desviar la mirada.

-Descuida, tu jefe te da permiso de acompañarme-

-Pero aún falta sacar la cotización del siguiente mes, jefe. Las forma de la "j" a la "m" aun no estan ordenadas y revisadas por contaduría... y ya ni hablar de los informes del tercer trimestre… créame, no puedo hacerlo-

-No te preocupes bombón, que esto corre por cuenta del vicepresidente- el guiño en su ojo le dio a entender que le acarrearía después serian serios problemas.

Tal parecía que las condenas de su alma mortal seguirían subiendo al paso que iba.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

El aire fresco movía su cabello y no sabía exactamente como accedió llegar ahí donde descansaba en la cima del risco que ambos acababan de trepar.

El aroma a pino fresco de las laderas y el viento gélido golpeaba su cara haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. Llevaban más de cuatro horas en ese recorrido de senderismo que podía notar que ya estaba atardeciendo.

Cuando Regulus Black aseguró que se divertiría mucho, aquello nunca hubiese cruzado su mente. De hecho no podía inferir mucho de su estado de animo pues tan criptico y misterioso, no reveló nada de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, ni siquiera se molestó en hacer preguntas.

Su padre muchas veces le pidió que no cuestionara algo si temía la respuesta, por tanto con mucha fuerza de voluntad lo siguió sin hablar y para su sorpresa, se había divertido como hacia años no lo hacia.

-¿A que sientes que vuelves a vivir?- suspiró dándole un trago a su botella de agua y se recargó hacia atrás sin perder de vista como las tonalidades turquesa y blanquecinas se fusionaban en una danza con las llamaradas moribundas del sol.

-No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero si- asintió dejando que la briza acariciar su cara y revitalizara su cuerpo cansado –siempre lo imaginé como alguien que disfruta de los espacios cerrados, bares y ceremonias. Cosa snob o guarradas- soltó una risotada como aquellas que siempre le lanzaba a su llamada "inocencia" que era siempre un golpe a su orgullo al ser tratado como un crío.

-Soy más que eso querido Billy- estiró al aire ambos brazos –soy un hombre mucho más complejo de lo que creerías. Me encantan las caminatas, las emociones extremas, escalar… es excitante como una buena encamada; o incluso mejor- sonrió jovial.

-Una buena encamada. Su francés siempre me deja atónito- volvió a reír con ganas como si hubiera sido una buena broma –¿Y qué es lo que hacemos aquí? ¿No deberíamos estar ya en la compañía?-

-Te daré 3 razones por las que estamos aquí, guapo. La primera: adoro el último trimestre del año es cuando mis verdaderos socios que me admiran por mis habilidades y conocimiento, vienen a renovar los viejos negocios y realizar nuevas transacciones, por tanto en pocas palabras mi trasero podrá tomar vacaciones- Bill apretó los ojos para divertimiento del mayor.

No le gustaba sentirse aliviado por esas palabras, mucho menos imaginar su trasero que tantas veces había visto desnudo. No le gustaba y no lo aceptaría.

–En segundo: porque tenía tiempo que no tenía un momento para mí mismo y que mejor que haciendo lo que me plazca, compartiéndolo con mi muy competente asistente, con el corazón de un santo en un empaque de super estrella del heavy metal- chasqueó la lengua.

-Supongo que le deberá de dar mucho gusto al vicepresidente que me prefiera a mí que a el como compañía...-

-Y a eso va mi tercer punto. Ese bastardo le viene un buen castigo por violar la única regla que le tengo…- sus ojos amatista ardían e furia -¿Quién se cree al correrse dentro sin condón? ¡Odio que haga eso cuando estoy en celo! Bueno en general lo odio, pero a los socios no se les puede negar la gran cosa si quiero seguirles ordeñando dinero; pero esto no es de amigos... tuve que tragar píldoras como un completo imbécil- gruñó furioso -¡Pero me las ha de pagar!- Bill contuvo la repulsión que sintió.

 _"Así que por eso lo mando al cuerno y sus obligaciones…"_ medito apretando los puños. Si bien conoció al pelinegro vendiéndose al mejor postor, no le hacía ningún bien saber que sus detalles íntimos con alguien que le caía como un hígado y que para su sorpresa el sentimiento era mutuo.

-¡BARTY CROUCH ES UN MALPARIDO, GAMBERRO HIJO DE PU…!- tan pronto como pudo le tapó la boca.

-¡No grite! ¿Qué dirán los aledaños?- el mismo quería gritar, pero consideraba que no era la forma de hacerle pagar.

-Eres tan dulce Billy. No tengo vecinos de ninguna clase. Todo este maravilloso pedazo de paraíso es mío y solo mío- tuvo que frotar sus ojos ante tal revelación y miró con detalle el paraje que se alzaba.

Bosques, colinas y riscos. Ni una sola construcción mas que la de Regulus a al menos 50 kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Era humano a caso? ¿como podía costearse todo eso?

Sabía que la pregunta era tonta, pero no pudo evitar hacerla.

-¿Qué tan rico es?-

-¿En pocas palabras? Nado en dinero. Podría usar billetes de mil para encender mis cigarrillos o limpiar mi trasero sin problemas ¿quieres intentarlo?- sus perlados dientes brillaban mas que su futuro y negó con la cabeza

-Es una exageración...- el omega se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

-Es lo que es. He trabajado toda mi vida para lo que tengo y estoy satisfecho- asintió y nuevamente apareció por escasos segundos aquella soledad que constreñía su corazón. Una soledad que no podría disipar sin exponerse en el intento; algo que no permitiría pese a que el honor en su naturaleza pedía a gritos arriesgarse.

-Entonces querido Bill ¿Qué prefieres?- nuevamente el cinismo tomó las riendas y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad -¿te regreso a la oficina a trabajar como esclavo junto a Barty? ¿o prefieres pasar un maravilloso mes conmigo antes de que termine el año?- la respuesta era obvia, pero prefería hacer rogar un poco más esos preciosos ojos amatista.

-No lo se. Mi salario no me da mucha libertad que digamos- sonrió juguetón con esa mirada clásica que siempre le dedicaba, listo para seguirle la corriente.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Dos semanas pasaron y el mes lucía prometedor. Cada día era diferente al anterior que adivinar, era imposible.

Trabajaba solo 3 horas en la oficina y las demás las pasaba exclusivamente en compaña de su jefe. No es que antes no lo hiciera al ser su asistente, pero ahora cada que asistía a trabajar, no le parecía como tal. Viajes a campiñas francesas, almuerzos en refinados restaurantes con demasiados alfas prepotentes que preferían ignorarle casi deseaban tragárselo al notar su naturaleza de beta, recorridos sublimes en lugares de Inglaterra donde jamas había estado. Idílico.

¿Porque lo hacían? No estaba seguro. Regulus aseguraba que era su forma de despejar su mente y que obraba grandes resultados en sus inversiones, mientras que su presencia le ayudaba a no cometer una locura contra Barthemus Crouch Jr quien cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino, parecía escupir fuego.

Mentiría si dijera que no eran unas agradables vacaciones de ser una agenda humana, un sirviente, el jefe de limpieza y espectador de puestas en escena solo para adultos, pero consternado censó que entre mas se divertía, mas se complicaban las cosas al regresar a casa, que las dudas y reproches de Fleur nunca tardaba en caerle.

Tenía la soga al cuello y cada momento se estrechaba medio milímetro mas que sabía que mas temprano que tarde terminaría por ahogarse.

Suspiró.

Las bebidas no faltaron, una tras otra, que las mejillas de Regulus estaban rojas y la sonrisa que siempre aparecía espontanea, ahora era mas frecuente.

Una tarde de jacuzzi no estaba en su panorama, mucho menos acceder a un juego extraño que le retó a jugar, muy parecido al "yo nunca" que no tenía ni idea de cuanto deseaba golpear su cabeza contra la fina pared de mármol por haber accedido a esa nueva especie de tortura enceguecedora.

 _"Por todos los dioses"_ se estremeció agradeciendo lo denso del vapor que hacia que su palpable erección no fuera obvia.

Era imposible evitar mirar a Regulus y por más que insistía en ser fuerte, sus ojos en automático regresaban a ver aquellos hermosos pezones; erectos y rosados que sobresalían del agua cálida en la que nadaban. No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, pero ahí solos, no podía concentrarse en nada más.

Eran preciosos, suculentos; que era como si gritaran con fuegos y luces "ponme en tu boca, Bill. Sabes que quieres hacerlo. Puedes apostar que soy delicioso… solo tienes que probarme"

Un comercial lascivo y muy terrible para su serenidad. El instinto salvaje quería dejarse llevar, pero la poca decencia y la imagen de Fleur en su mente lo frenaban.

-Que pervertido resultaste, primor. Mi cara está aquí. Aunque no me sorprende que estés tentado por mis pezones. No serias el primero-

Gruñó procurando que no se le notara la molestia por esa inferencia certera a su salvaje divagación y al mismo tiempo se recordó tutearlo como le exigió mas de una vez.

-Solo me admiro verte así sin nadie embistiéndote por detrás, manchando las formas que después yo tendría que recoger y desinfectar con cloro- rio divertido.

-¿A qué hacemos un gran equipo?- Bill arqueó una ceja incrédulo por tal "equipo" que formaban -es una ocasión especial- mordió su labio inferior –y me encanta que no estés cohibido mostrándome tus asombrosos pectorales. Tus horribles camisas de leñador no le hacen justicia a tu musculosa figura, ¡yum!-

-Hago ejercicio- carraspeó tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Claro, tu francesita debe de trabarte mucho para mantener la forma... Seguro y te ata a la cama para darte servicio-

-No es necesario, me gusta ejercitar- tuvo que mentir. Ese terreno árido era un tema tabú para él, pero la respuesta pareció complacer al omega que jugueteando su copa vacía, tomó el palillo con una aceituna y la devoró de un mordisco.

-Vale, vale. Entonces regresando al juego, diré que yo nunca tenido una pareja o algo similar. No lo he necesitado- sonrió relajado abriendo la nueva botella de vodka que no dudó en vaciar en su copa. Bill suspiró y le dió fin a su trago.

No le agradaba el juego, pero era adictivo conocerle que por tanto no se permitía decirle que no y dócil contestaba con honestidad.

-¿Como se llamó tu primera novia? Porque no te creo que tu dulzura francesa sea la primera- bailoteó sus cejas.

-No... Fue una chica llamada Mary Stewart. No duramos mucho, como la mayoría de mis novias posteriores, pero pues fue la primera- se dijo tratando de recordar el rostro de aquella chica que ahora permanecía solo como un nombre en su memoria. Era triste, pero eran la clase de cosas que hacían los chicos tratando de experimentar las delicias de la vida antes de tiempo.

Además su prioridad en su vida estudiantil siempre fueron los deportes, cuidar a sus padres y evitar que sus hermanos menores se metieran en muchos problemas.

-Seguro también fue tu primera experiencia en todo la muy afortunada señorita Stewart- Bill bufó.

-Solo se puede realizar una pregunta por turno, lo siento- el pelinegro amplió su sonrisa y asintió. -De acuerdo Billy, pero mas te vale que tu siguiente pregunta sea picosa, porque le quitas lo divertido al juego. Que clase de aseveración es: "yo nunca he usado un Lamborghini" o "yo nunca he ido a Italia" o "Nunca he comido ostras" ¡Por dios, que sueño!- fingió dormir sobre su hombro.

-Entendido. ¡Que humor! Yo nunca... mmm...- se lo pensó un momento - yo nunca he tenido sexo con otro hombre- hasta ese momento se había abstenido de hacer preguntas subidas de tono, pero ante la insistencia y la total deshinibición de sus filtros gracias al alcohol, comenzó a deambular en aguas peligrosas.

-Aww. Gracias Bill. Quería una pregunta así- apuró su bebida -aunque he de decir que me sorprende mucho que nunca hayas estado con un hombre, solo mírate. Debes de tener admiradores de toda clase-

-Nunca me fijé en admiradores. Además nunca sentí atracción hacia ningún hombre como para experimentar- _"hasta ahora"_ se dijo mas abochornado de lo que deseó estar.

-Es por que no has probado una buena polla, querido mío- rió -o un buen culo-

-Esa no es la cuestión. Solo es algo que no había contemplado ¿Y tu porque no atiendes mujeres? Es lo mismo-

-¿Quien dice que no? He probado todo lo que hay en el reino del señor, William y prefiero que me de bien fuerte un hombre a una mujer. No se... me gustan las cosas duras, imponentes y los músculos- se alzó nuevamente de hombros -cuestión de gustos-

-Mucha información- dijo sintiéndose súbitamente mareado, pero Regulus pareció ignorarlo.

-Si eso te sorprendió, diré que: yo nunca he tenido sexo en una cama; ni siquiera con el bastardo de Barty... lo considero algo muy intimo... llámame chapado a la antigua si quieres- soltó una carcajada. Consideraba cientos de cosas a Regulus Black, pero "chapado a la antigua" no era una de ellas.

Sin decir nada tomó la siguiente bebida.

-¿Y cual es el lugar mas intenso en el que lo has hecho, bombón?-

-En el ascensor de un hotel en Mónaco. Tuve que negociar con el vigilante para que me diera la cinta y usar mucha persuasivo- ahora fue el turno de Regulus de desternillarse de risa.

-Mírate nada mas Bill, que pillo resultaste. Dándole profundidad al chico bueno de la oficina; me gusta, me gusta mucho eso-

Tenerlo tan cerca, respirando su aliento, incluso así como estaba divirtiéndose a costa suya era algo que no cambiara por nada en el mundo. Recordó el beso que compartieron, aquel que no era conmensurable con ninguno otro que hubiera dado y escapó de su boca una realidad que dolería en el alma a cualquiera que lo escuchara.

-Yo nunca me he enamorado... al menos creo no realmente- Regulus ladeó la cabeza intrigado, parando su risa al instante, percibiendo la seriedad de su confesión -he querido, me han gustado y he deseado a muchas, pero creo que nunca he amado con la intensidad de la palabra...-bufó con sus fosas nasales -después de todo mi predicamento y mi critica... ¿que tonto no?- suspiró llevándose la mano a la frente -creo que la bebida ya se me subió y...-

Pudo ver como tomaba un trago de la botella y aguantó la respiración.

-Pero creí que...- ¿Había estado alguna vez enamorado el omega solitario que aseguraba que el amor era una ilusión? Le parecía improbable, pero ahí estaba tomando hasta la ultima gota de su copa.

-Todos tenemos un pasado del que nos avergonzamos y que nos hace crecer... pero eso lo dejaremos para otro momento- sonrió acariciando su mejilla -eres encantador, Bill y estoy seguro que eso son solo dudas que surgen antes de casarte- quería rebatirle, pero era fútil siquiera intentarlo porque Rugulus ya se había ido.

-Eres un gran imbécil William Weasley... se dijo hundiéndose en el agua esperando que de donde sea que haya salido esa confesión, se cerrara para siempre y le permitiera regresar a su usual realidad.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

La fiesta anual de navidad en la oficina era un tema que sonaba a lo largo y ancho de la empresa, profesando que era la mejor de trabajar ahí y estaba decidido a creer las habladurías.

Tras su traspiezo, decidió irse con cuidado y llevar la fiesta en paz. Tal vez no amaba a Fleur como le gustaría, pero la quería lo suficiente y se iba a casar con ella. No había vuelta atrás. Lo que sea que le transmitiera su jefe eran fantasías de su mente calenturienta fabricado con un absurdo deseo de tener algo que no podía ser suyo.

Ademas su futura esposa ya se encontraba de mejor humor y finalmente habían hecho las pases aceptando lo feliz que era en su trabajo y por táctica decisión omitían el hecho de que el omega mas exitoso de Inglaterra era su jefe.

Todo parecía estar bien.

Miró su reloj y deseaba no haberse dejado arrastrar por Regulus a la tercera tienda de disfraces que encontraron.

-¿Que se supone que eres?-

-Soy un conejito, mira- dijo divertido sacando una zanahoria de juguete. Cuando pensaba en un adulto disfrazado de conejo, lo primero que venía a su mente era una botarga, pero tener al pelinegro con su mas coqueta expresión, con un muy ajustado leotardo satinado de color obscuro y con medias de rejilla, no era lo que deseaba ver -¿A que me veo lindo?-

-Claro, si estas posando para una revista PlayBoy-

-No seas tonto Bill- Se regresó a ver al espejo -bueno, puede que tengas razón y sea algo exagerado. No quiero que a uno de nuestros inversionistas le de un paro cardíaco- le guiñó el ojo su reflejo y bufó exasperado.

Su cerebro entendía el dilema que enfrentaba y permanecía neutro, su corazón por otra parte latía presuroso y acalorado. No estaba siendo justo su organismo y se detestaba por ello.

-¿Que te parece este de policía? ¡Pon las manos en alto y prepárate para un registro!- sonrió desenfundando una pistola que parecía una replica muy bien hecha.

-Claro, seria muy efectivo si no tuvieras solo un par de placas cubriendo tus pezones- su pálida piel sin macula le hizo tragar con dificultad.

-Eres tan quisquilloso- negó con la cabeza volviéndose a meter al probador.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que ser yo quien juegue lo que usaras para la fiesta-

-Porque confío en tu decisión y que no me dejaras salir muy provocador- _"lo que no me gusta es que esta jugando con mi corazón y ya no no soporto"_ chilló en su subconsciente. Agradecía aun tener control sobre su miembro más caliente de lo usual ya que no estaba seguro cuanto podía soportar y armar una muy embarazosa escena parecía estar solo a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Detengan los perros de caza, tenemos un ganador!- sonrió lleno de si mismo. Era una ironía andante. Un traje prístino de ángel muy corto que apenas cubría sus deliciosos muslos, con un par de botas y alas blancas a juego y una linda aureola sobre sus marcados rizos -estoy aquí para purificar tu alma, hijo mio- sonrió con cinismo.

Rodó los ojos.

-He sido salvado- contestó con ironía causándole gracia -me alegra que encontraras lo que estaban buscando y solo nos llevó...- revisó su reloj de pulsera -3 horas y 45 minutos-

-Suficiente con el sarcasmo, guapo. Quería verme lindo y esto lo consigue. Estoy muy satisfecho- asintió dándose un visto bueno -aunque no entiendo porque no aprovechaste para comprarte algo; porque quieras o no tienes que ir a la fiesta como mi flamante y muy competente asistente-

-No me la perdería. Ademas ya tengo disfraz- lo pensó. No era la gran cosa, pero su hermana Ginny tenía buen gusto y se lo había pedido por Internet.

-¿Es un traje de pareja con tu Dulcinea?-

-Algo así- se alzó de hombros. No había discutido aun con Fleur la fiesta ni nada, pero daba por sentado que con su buen humor, no diría que no. A ella le gustaban las fiestas y esa satisfacción de ser el centro de atención por su impresionante beldad, así que no era algo que le preocupara. _"Aunque trajes a juego, lo dudo"_

-¿Y no me vas a decir? ¿Aunque sea una pista?- pestañeó coqueto esperando sonsacarle algo jugoso, pero no le diría ya que ni el mismo estaba seguro.

-No. Quiero que sea una sorpresa-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento! Nos vemos en la siguiente parte de esta peculiar parejita :D

Besos!

Pd. Espero que hayan tenido una muy bella navidad y que tengan un precioso año nuevo ;3


	17. La Única Excepción: IV

**PAREJA:** Bill/ Regulus

 **DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! Yo solo estoy utilizando los personajes por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro :3

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Es un AU (universo alterno) En un mundo sin magia donde se rigen bajo las normas del Omegaverse. Hay relación chico-chico, sexo explícito y probablemente palabras altisonantes. Están advertidos!

 **CAPÍTULOS** **: 4** /4

 **RESUMEN:** Casarse con la chica de sus sueños era lo que seguía en esa etapa de su vida o es lo que Bill creía, pero, si tanto amaba a su prometida ¿Porque no podía dejar de pensar en Regulus Black? Aquel hombre que vendiendo todo de sí para ser alguien importante, ignoró en el camino su propio corazón…

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola preciosas persona, vengo tímidamente con el nuevo capitulo, ofreciéndoles una enorme disculpa por la tan prolongada ausencia. La misma escusa de siempre, falta de tiempo, asuntos pendientes y falta de inspiración, pero bueno, finalmente ya estoy aquí con la terminación del capitulo el cual espero que les guste.

Les mando saluditos especiales a: **Aletheia Kafkis** (hola, muchas gracias por leer la historia! y ya volví y espero no ausentarme por tanto tiempo n.n) **y XWanX** (muchas gracias por la paciencia! Te adoro! :*)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **La Única Excepción**

 **IV**

Ese 24 de diciembre regresó a su hogar para celebrar las fiestas en familia como era tradición desde que tenía memoria. Sus hermanos ya estaban reunidos en La Madriguera, disfrutando del basto banquete que su adorable madre preparaba. Pudo escuchar las carcajadas de los gemelos seguramente gastándole bromas a un muy furioso Ron y supo que estaba en casa.

Un bálsamo para su adolorido cuerpo tras una nueva batalla perdida con Fleur. Si así iba su etapa de prometidos, no quería ni enterarse como sería una vez que estuvieran casados.

 _"Dios me libre_ " se dijo echando hacia atrás la cabeza, expulsando cuando aliento pudo. _"Ni que fuera una falta de respeto"_ aseguró su raciocinio, consiente de su inocencia ya que su intensión nunca fue sacarla de quicio.

Lo único que le dijo con la mejor disposición fue que quería que pasaran la nochebuena en la fiesta de la oficina. Nada más. Pero ella como si fuera una nueva afrenta de su parte, con mucha hiel le rebatió: "¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Celebrar una fiesta con ese circo de fenómenos que es tu oficina, debe de ser una broma. Además, ya habíamos quedado que iríamos a ver a mis padres y pasar las fiestas allá, ¿Lo olvidaste?"

Claro que lo olvidó. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza burbujeando y chocando que no tenía cabida para asuntos que deberían concernirle. Sabía que no era bueno seguir provocándola, pero en el calor de la batalla, le era difícil conservar los estribos cuando era tan grosera con las personas que apreciaba.

No fue su mejor movimiento llamarla una "histérica absurda que solo busca humillar a todo el mundo", pero ya que estaba fuera de su sistema no se arrepentía.

Nada estaba sucediendo como le hubiese gustado y la soga de la que se sostenía cada vez tenía menos soporte.

-¡Bill!- saludó su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo rompe espaladas y un sonoro beso en cada mejilla –¡estás tan delgado, debes comer más! ¿Y que con esa melena? Deberías cortarla-

-Suficiente má- pidió alejando su cabello de las amenazantes tijeras que estaban tan al alcance de su madre. _"Por todos los cielos, jamás cambiará"_ se dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Tienes un pendiente en la oreja? Por dios ¿así vas a trabajar?-

-A mi jefe le gusta- se alzó de hombros ante la perplejidad de su madre que enrojeciendo, bufó derrotada.

El solo pensar en Regulus Black provocó que un estremecimiento agradable subiera su espalda. No era el lugar ni la hora para hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Era humo ese sentimiento naciente, pero si le sentaba también ¿Por qué reprimirlo?

Su madre estaba lista para un siguiente round, pero fue interrumpida tanto por su padre como su hermana cuando entraron a la estancia, aligerando el ambiente para su tranquilidad.

-¡Bill, que milagro!- saludó Ginny saltando a su encuentro -¡Y trajiste obsequios! Parece que la navidad se salvó- su risa traviesa hizo que su bonachón padre rodara los ojos.

-Que exagerada eres Gin. Como si omitir obsequios fuera el fin del mundo- Arthure Weasley se acomodó sus gafas antes de darle un fuerte abrazo. Su hermana bufó mostrando su indignación.

-¿Y dónde quedó Flegggrrr? No la veo por ningún lado ¿o será que la nueva dieta que está haciendo le da la habilidad de ser invisible?- empequeñeció sus ojos como si buscara en el débil aire a su prometida.

-No, la dieta solo le da la habilidad de volar, como la bruja que es- le siguió el juego.

-¡Bill!- reprendió su madre horrorizada buscando con sus ojos cafés que su preciada cena navideña no fuera interrumpida por comentarios nada apropiados.

-No pasa nada, mamá. Fleur no vino. Va a pasar las fiestas con sus padres en Francia-

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu acosadora personal, succionadora de felicidad y futura esposa amargocita se fue?-

-Por unos días, si- negó con la cabeza -se nota cuanto la extrañas- ironizó viendo como sus ojos centellaban emocionados –y sigo sin poder creer cuantos apodos puedes darle en tan pocos años de conocerla a la que será mi esposa-

-Es algo que se me da natural-

-Dejen de estar derramando veneno, chicos. Es noche buena. Mejor, dedíquense a poner la mesa- los hermanos se regresaron a ver y sonrieron.

La tarde transcurrió armoniosa y acogedora. Un par de bromas casuales, chascarrillos novedosos, muchos recuerdos memorables de la infancia en La Madriguera y mucha comida era lo que calentaba de buena manera su corazón y relajaba sus usuales nervios tensos.

Miró su reloj y calculó que aún tenía una hora más sin preocupaciones. Ya tenía su disfraz listo y estaba seguro que los primeros invitados formales comenzaron a arribar en la torre Black. Lo único que esperaba de esa velada era que nada extraordinario sucediera.

La mesa se fue desocupando para darle paso a actividades entretenidas como ver películas en familia o prender las bengalas en el jardín. Ginny se quedó frente a él y sabia exactamente porque no se movió de su lugar. Su innata curiosidad era evidente y sin aguantarlo, volvió a abordarlo.

-¿Quién es?- Bill arqueó la ceja incrédulo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que quien?-

-Tu bien sabes de lo que hablo. No te hagas el obtuso ¿Quién es la chica que hizo este cambio en ti?-

-No hay chica- negó con la cabeza, levantándose de la mesa junto con los demás platos para llevarlos al fregadero. Ginny lo siguió.

-Vamos Bill. Te conozco de toda mi vida y eres mi hermano favorito; es obvio que hay algo nuevo en tu vida que no me has contando y eso involucra a una chica- no pudo evitar reír por el titulo de hermano favorito.

 _"A esta chica si que no se le pasa ni una"_ se dijo mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

-Pues no hay ninguna. No me siento diferente, soy yo solamente. Lamento que no haya un misterio detrás para que investigues-

-Ajá y yo aún uso chupón. No soy tonta Bill. Hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír, al menos no naturalmente, siempre parece que te fuerzas a hacer una mueca para decir "todo esta bien" cuando no es así y para mayor sorpresa ¿respondiste a uno de mis chistes de Flegggrrr? ¡¿Tu?! Eso jamás lo hubieras hecho en el pasado por temor al que dirá la oxigenada pelos de elote. Sabes que ni a mama ni a mi nos cae bien, pero ella es buena pretendiendo que le cae de a diez a diferencia de a mi...-

-Es bueno saberlo antes de casarse que ni a mi madre ni a mi hermana le agrada mi futura esposa, gracias-

-Más claro no podía ser, Bill. Nunca he tratado de disimularlo, sin embargo como fue tu decisión estar con ella, no objetamos nada; sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en todas tus decisiones porque te queremos… pero debes entender que ella no es para ti, eres demasiado para alguien como ella-

-Ginny…- pidió queriendo dar el tema por zanjado.

-Nada de Ginny, ella roba todo lo bueno de ti, tu alegría, tu espontaneidad, tu rebeldía y todo lo que te hace ser el mejor chico que conozco y lo peor de todo es que muy en el fondo lo sabes, pero no lo admites por un bizarro y absurdo sentido de caballerosidad que le tienes. No la amas, pero sientes que debe estar con ella…-

-Es muy dulce que lo digas Gin, pero Fleur es también una maravillosa chica y yo no soy mejor que ella. Es muy lista, meticulosa, agradable…-

-Podrías enumerarme todas sus cualidades en un folio de 500 metros, pero aun así no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión-

-No tienes remedio- dijo cansado por tanta diatriba. Como si para él fuera fácil todo aquello. Estaba con el agua al cuello. Frustrado por su situación de peleas pre-nupciales, abnegación y la inexplicable atracción hacia un omega que no era su prometida.

-¿Y ahora si me dices su nombre?- sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Aun insistes con eso?-

-Claro. Te vez casi como el hermano mayor que recuerdo, así que si veo a esa persona, me gustaría darle las gracias-

-¿Me ves como la clase de persona que le seria infiel a alguien?- arqueó la ceja. Eso si era un insulto para su persona pues era algo que racionalmente jamás se permitiría hacer.

-No. Pero a ti te gusta y debe ser genial porque estas resplandeciendo-

-Es el nuevo champú que compré. Ya sabes para un cabello lustroso y sedoso 5 en 1: cabello, cara, cuerpo, mascotas y carros-

-Ahí lo tienes- su auto-satisfacción era molesta que negó cansinamente la cabeza.

-Sabelotodo...- su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más para su lamentación -Es complicado-

-No tiene que serlo. Si vas por ahí buscando la felicidad de alguien más, obviamente se dificulta, pero yo creo que debes comenzar a pensar más en ti y ver qué es lo que necesitas y lo que no. Claro que si deseas seguir siendo miserable el resto de tu vida ¿Quién soy yo para detenerte?-

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Como si fuera lo que hubiera estado esperando pacientemente toda la mañana, Regulus recordó su tiempo en la secundaría junto con su primer y único enamoramiento en la vida.

El nerviosismo aunado a las expectativas, la inocencia de la edad y como sus ilusiones sin más se rompieron al choque de la realidad. No hubo confesión ni un beso, pero esas crueles palabras permanecieron presentes a lo largo de su espinosa travesía hacia la supremacía.

Fue duro y triste, pero después de eso no se arrepentía de sus decisiones posteriores.

"¿Creíste que un Omega podría tener una aspiración más que procrear hijos y ser amo de casa? No me haga reír. Que ingenuo eres"

Aquellas palabras aún permanecían en su mente. Dicho paradigma que se forzó a romper con todas sus fuerzas y que no paro su esfuerzo hasta que lo consiguió.

Tuvo que romperse su corazón para darse cuenta y llegar a la resolución que el amor es un mera ilusión; un cóctel bioquímico finito y un cuento para soñadores irremediables. Algo que nunca más volvería a permitirse sentir y que se convenció no necesitar jamás en su vida.

Terminó de colocarse su disfraz de ángel ajustando sus alas blancas y arqueó sonriente su ceja al reflejo cínico que le dedicaba el espejo.

-¿No crees que estás siendo algo exagerado Reg?- la voz a su espalda lo tomó por sorpresa, apenas recordaba que ahí estaba la causa de sus últimos dolores de cabeza.

-Al contrario mi pequeño Barty, solo estoy siendo precavido...- sacó la llave que usaría para encerrar a su amigo en ese cubículo ridículamente pequeños con apenas una rendija de ventilación. Una condena muy ligera para lo que se merecía, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese breve tiempo que tuvo para pensarlo -conociéndote como te conozco no dudo que te escabullirás en menos de lo que canta el gallo con las manías que tienes si no cierro todas tus salidas. Recuerda que estás aquí para trabajar, calabacino. No para divertirte- se dio la media vuelta disfrutando finalmente cortar esa dependencia que le tenía que de nada le servía.

-Estás comportándote como una zorra vengativa, Reggi y no te va. Ya te pedí perdón ¿qué más quieres?-

Saboreó esas palabras. ¿Que mas quería? Si era el fuego y el bello zafiro aquello que lo asaltaba en sus ratos de turbación. Era difícil discernir; ya que una vez que sentaba sus ojos en algo no era para una sola prueba ya que el nunca se iba con medias tintas; de querer algo, lo querría todo.

Se recargó en la puerta con su mejor expresión que siempre sacaba de quicio a su viejo amigo.

-Te olvidas de un muy pequeño detalle, Barthemius. SOY una zorra vengativa, petulante y muy especial. Una vez traicionada mi confianza, nunca la volverás a tener- chasqueó la lengua -así que divierte, amigo mío. Feliz navidad- le guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta de golpe.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Con el reloj marcando las 10 con 15, Regulus con paso altivo saludaba a sus trabajadores, invitados y colados a su maravillosa fiesta decembrina. Siempre era igual de enorme, ostentosa y ruidosamente perfecta. Asintió con gusto.

La comida estaba deliciosa, las conversaciones tal cual las esperaba y la musica era justo lo que pidió. Todo iba tan bien que cuando pensó que no podía ser mejor, sus ojos violetas captaron algo de su interés. Relamió sus labios antes de que de curvaran en una sonrisa.

Tan atractivo como siempre que le hizo suspirar con agrado ese hermoso beta que era todo suyo para observar por un par de horas.

-Buenos días marinero- mostró sus dientes blancos de esa forma coqueta que a más de uno conseguía enamorar -¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Jack Sparrow?- notó el sonrojo en su blanco rostro y quiso incitarlo un poco más.

-David Jones. Solo que no quise ponerme la barba de tentáculos. Hay un límite para la humillación que deseo tener- desvió sus ojos azules restandole importancia.

-Para mí te ves muy sexy. Solo te falta decir: ¡Argh!- adoraba verlo así de vulnerable y tierno tratando de no ser un completo libro abierto para él que podía leerlo con tal facilidad.

-Y qué pasó con el disfraz de una completa ironía que escogiste? El de ángel-

-Digamos que se manchó por culpa de la leche de uno de mis benefactores- el sonrojo violento subió hasta las orejas y saboreó algo de indignación mezclado con algo que parecía celos -¿quién diría que esas cosas pasarán en la senilidad de un octogenario?-

-Claro, es algo que sucede de vez en cuando al no controlar esfinteres- Regulus con actitud, acomodó la cofia sobre su cabeza y puso su mejor pose abrazando una jeringa gigante con una socarrona sonrisa.

-Así que ahora soy un enfermero sexy. ¿Quieres que te haga un examen oral o rectal?-

-Lo prefiero verbal gracias- asintió divertido echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Supongo que tu hermosa rosa francesa no te dejaría bailar con nadie excepto que con ella, lo cual es una lastima- esta vez su sonrisa no alcanzó su mirada. Claro que no le molestara su compromiso, sino todo lo contrario, le aliviaba de alguna tontería que pudiera hacer y el por experiencia hacia demasiadas en un corto periodo –los del sector G dicen que es un preciosura ¿a qué viene en un atuendo de pareja como la diosa Calixto?- bailoteó ambas cejas divertido, pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-No vino- su escueta respuesta le fue difícil digerir.

-¿Es un lugar demasiado depravado para un alma pura como la suya? ¿o teme las orgías que pueden surgir para conmemorar el Yule?-

-Algo así. No le gusta la buena vida- se alzó de hombros dispuesto a no decir más del tema. "D _emasiado caballeroso"_ sonrió encantado al no permitirse hablar mal de su prometida o algún reproche –Así que entonces, creo que siempre sí puedo invitarte a bailar. Claro, si te interesa de pareja un vasallo como yo-

Ladeó la cabeza divertido por su atrevimiento. Ese hombre siempre conseguía sorprenderlo.

-Sería un placer- lo acercó disfrutando su estremecimiento de tocar su cintura. No era en el primero que provocaba reacción como esa, pero era la primera vez que la disfrutaba. Su cuerpo duro y fibroso junto con sus dulces ojos azul celeste era algo que deseaba poder disfrutar solo un poco más.

Súbitamente la música le pareció sosa y aburrida, pero lo suficientemente lenta para poder bailar pegados en un suave bamboleo de un lado a otro, apenas rosando el suelo.

Así como estaba, era un mágico momento que no cambiaría por todo el dinero del mundo. Ese efímero instante que estaba seguro terminaría a la media noche cual cuento de Cenicienta convirtiéndolo todo en calabaza. Pero poco podía importarle.

Si era uno de los omegas más ilustres y manchados de la historia de Gran Bretaña y él era solo un beta, pero su corazón que solía estar sedado por el desamor y la tristeza, volvía a latir. por breves instantes. Estaba ahí con él, el hombre más encantador y decente que jamás conocería y con solo eso en su mente se consolaba de esos sentimientos que no alcanzaba a comprender de que se trataba.

-Muérdago…- murmuró el pelirrojo sin despegar sus ojos de la varita verde que reposaba sobre sus cabezas –dudo que quisiera otra vez que lo besara- dijo con ese tono divertido y peligroso que siempre conseguía electrizar los vellos de su piel.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de volver saborear el mejor beso que me han dado?- pudo ver a través de sus ojos azules la perplejidad y como caía en su juego.

-C-Creí que no te había interesado ya que no lo volviste a mencionar- bufó indignado como no creyendo sus palabras.

-¿Porque mencionarlo antes? Hubiera desaprovechado esta oportunidad dorada de verte todo nervioso y tartamudo. Eso nunca primor- chasqueó la lengua por su súbita furia.

-Eres un…- esa era su entrada para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y tirar de él a su altura.

Estaba en sus cinco sentidos sin el celo a la vista y seguía siendo tan maravilloso como lo recordaba. Suave, embriagante, rudo y delicioso. Sus labios agresivos contra los suyos totalmente entregados. Su aliento y ese pequeño gruñido cuando se separó de él supo a gloría.

-Que rico…- murmuró relamiendo sus labios, disfrutando su expresión que entremezclaba molestia y excitación.

-¿Con eso estamos a mano?-

-Si- sonrió.

-Me alegro…- desvió la mirada notando como la canción terminaba –ehh… feliz navidad… Regulus-

-Para ti también Billy... para ti también-

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Regulus suspiró cerrando rotundamente la cortina de su despacho.

Con el trabajo regresando a su cause habitual, disfrutó de una tarde con su Martini de manzana y una conversación madura de uno de sus viejos amigos Tom Riddle Jr, lejos de los dramas de su querido Lucius o las primerizas experiencias románticas de Severus. _"Vaya ese par"_ se dijo dándole un ultimo trago, enrollando la aceituna con su lengua.

-Aquí tiene- expresó su muy eficiente asistente depositando su café cargado sobre su escritorio, para evitar que las copas vespertinas hicieran estragos en su conciencia.

Dejó sus ojos vagar por la línea de su amplia espalda hasta descender a sus tan firmes glúteos. Un manjar de dioses que agradecía poder agasajar su pupila todos los días con tan maravillosa obra de arte. Relamió sus labios como últimamente hacía, antojándosele irremediablemente aquel beso bajo el muérdago.

-¿Se les ofrece algo mas?- la profunda voz de Bill rompió su burbuja.

-Sería todo, William. Gracias- sin mas se retiró cerrando la puerta para darles intimidad.

Volvió a suspirar. Estaba muy mal pero sabía que podía ser peor. "No hay nada malo con ver" se dijo auto perdonándose cualquier falta de su parte. No es como si quisiera realmente algo con él, solo disfrutaba todo lo que podía ofrecerle, esta todo.

-Puedo ver la baba goteando el escritorio, Regulus-

-Uno ya no puede divagar en paz sin que lo critiquen-

-No cuando estoy presente . Si hubiera querido cotidianeidad, me hubiera quedado en casa para ver caras bobaliconas-

-Solo me preguntaba qué cara hace cuando se corre, lo usual, ya sabes- mostró su sonrisa cínica ante la expresión apática de su interlocutor.

-Qué asco tu vida- rodó los ojos –bueno, si no quieres seguir hablando, no pierdo mi tiempo-

-Descuida Tommy, apoyo tu trabajo y sabes que tan buen olfato tengo para el arte y lo que haces, es bellísimo. Así que por supuesto que seguiré apoyándote este año y todos los demás en los que sigas en el negocio- chasqueó la lengua.

-Siendo así, está bien. Te mandaré invitación para la siguiente exhibición- dijo con su usual mala cara que siempre conseguía hacerle reír.

Tenía una última junta y sabía que tenía que darle término a su conversación recreativa.

-Espero que podamos vernos en un brunch o algo así, porque rompes mi corazón cuando solo me ves para hacer negocio-

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Si no hablaras a cada cinco minutos lo mucho que te gustan las pollas, seguro te invitaría- sonrió.

-Me parece justo-

-Hasta pronto- su amigo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y salió de su despacho.

Jugueteó un poco con su taza vacía ya cansado por su larga jornada de trabajo, se desamarró su corbata y alborotó su cabello. Su siguiente cliente era tan ideático como pomposo, su ego no conocía límites y como alfa dejaba mucho que desear. Nada podía asquearle más.

 _"Son negocios"_ se dijo suspirando nuevamente _"Es mejor acabar todo de una vez"_. Sabía que si seguía así de suspiro en suspiro se le iría el alma, pero no podía evitarlo.

Con una sonrisa miró entre sus cortinas cerradas y sonrió al ver a Bill tecleando con fuerza en su ordenador, concentrado en su labor como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor.

 _"Estoy volviéndome loco"_ se dijo desviando sus ojos a su hermosa vista del Tamesí.

El día tal cual su mente estaba nublado, entre escalas grises e índigo sin mas que pocos rayos colándose en la lejanía.

-Así que contemplando el horizonte ¿huh?- no lo escuchó entrar, pero por su aroma pudo indicarle que su socio acababa de llegar. _"Al mal tiempo darle prisa"_ se dijo procurando que no se le notara la desazón -Buena vista-

-Señor Johnson, justo al hombre que esperaba- parpadeó taimado sentándose sobre sus rollizas piernas -¿Como le gustaría iniciar la junta de hoy?- desabotonó dos botones de camisa y percibió como sus ojos lo devoraban, tal cual lo miraban todos los demás ingratos y malagradecidos que se creían mejores que él.

Como era costumbre de alfas, olfateó su cuello, tan cerca que su aliento golpeaba su piel haciéndole sentir indefenso pese a saber enteramente que no lo era. " _Maldito instinto omega"_ se dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Antes de disfrutar el festín, quisiera hablar de finanzas si no te importa...-

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo, siendo precavido. No le gustaba a donde quería llegar si es que su corazonada era la correcta.

-Eres un hombre poderoso Regulus y uno de los mas acaudalados de Reino Unido por tanto se nota que tienes una excelente visión-

-Aja...- dijo queriendo que aterrizara en su punto de una buena vez ya que no creía en los halagos desinteresados.

-No es por ser pesimista pero me gusta ir al grano, Regulus, es mi estilo y supongo que de un socio aceptas las cosas como son-

-Por supuesto señor, no espero nada menos que eso- sonrió con encanto, una cosa era escuchar y otra muy diferente era quedarse callado ante cualquier absurdo que pudiera decirle.

-Tu empresa se ha estancado, primor. Estadisticamente ya alcanzaste todo el crecimiento que un omega como tu podría obtener, contra todo pronostico lo lograste y he de decir que es admirable y osado, no me entiendas mal. Adoro tu fuego y pasión para los negocios, pero ya no veo posibilidad de un mayor crecimiento con tu liderazgo-tomó su barbilla como si por un momento pensara que lo tenía en sus manos.

 _"Sabía que sería una pésima reunión"_ dijo en su mente.

-Es curioso que lo diga señor Johnson ya que mi empresa ha liderado las encuestas por cinco años consecutivos y es la mas prospera en el negocio, no hay nada que nos detenga, claro, lo digo sin afán de ofenderlo ni a sus estadísticas- su propia voz era terciopelo, ajena a la molestia que sentía en la boca de estomago.

–Si bien es prospera, la curva se ha mantenido por esos cinco años sin cambio, querido mío. Como digo, eres admirable, pero necesitas ayuda-

-¿Y porque cree que lo cité, primor. ¿o a todos mis inversionistas? Uno siempre requiere una mano amiga de vez en cuando- hablo bajo y lento para que lo captara.

-¿Pero por cuánto tiempo piensas que puedes seguir haciendo esto, Regulus? Si bien eres bello, encantador y el mejor en cambiar favores sexuales por bienes monetarios que disfrazas por contratos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás siendo joven?- esa pregunta lo dejó tieso.

Nadie se metía con eso.

-Espero que lo suficiente- intentó que la molestia no se reflejara en su rostro, pero sin mas se levantó de su regazo. Estaba a una infinitesima de segundo golpear su cara.

-Estas cerca de los cuarenta. No es fácil para un omega una vez que pierde su mas fuerte atributo-

-¿Y usted que propone ya que esta tan interesado en mis atributos?-

-Hacerte el favor de hacerme tu alfa. Piénsalo. Soy alguien que tiene cinco de las 100 mejores empresas redituables del mundo, mi renombre puede ayudarte infinitamente y ya no tendrás que venderte para compensar tu falta de talento…- sintió su nariz olfatear su cuello nuevamente y la cólera invadía cada poro de su piel.

-Yo fundé de cero esta empresa hasta llevarla a la cima y si bien no lo hice solo, más del 70% del trabajo y el mantenimiento fue gracias a lo que usted llama mi falta de talento… así que le pido amablemente se aleje si no desea salir lastimado después…-

-Vamos Regulus, no es como si fuera a morderte de una vez. Solo quiero demostrarte mi poderío… nada más-

-No lo repetiré- pidió amablemente. La advertencia fue dada y el jamás dudaba.

-¿Qué podrías hacer? ¿Llamar a seguridad?- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Si estaba determinado a insultarlo en cada uno de sus ámbitos personales, no respondería. Agradecía ser un experto en las artes marciales y tener la fuerza y destreza suficiente para no ser un indefenso omega a merced de la turba de animales que había en el basto universo.

Sintió un acaloramiento y maldijo a todos los alfas malparidos del mundo como ese que tenía chillando después de cinco movimientos para tumbarlo y amordazarlo como el cerdo que era.

 _"Mierda…"_ murmuró sintiendo como su celo se adelantaba por cinco días _"Y todo por este hijo de puta"_ se dijo rebuscando con manos temblorosas en su cajón alguna pobre píldora inhibidora que pudiera ayudarle.

Se recargó en su silla acalorado y echó la cabeza para atrás.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente probablemente por el ruido que hizo para volcar a su ahora ex –socio el señor Johnson de Irlanda y rió por sus caras perplejas, principalmente la de Bill.

-No mentía sobre que sabía cuidarse solo-

-Nunca bromeo con la seguridad William. Ahora llévense a este individuo lejos de mí, no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida-

Pudo ver a su escuadrón de élite temblando entorpecidos por las hormonas que comenzaba a emanar su cuerpo. Estaba pasando otra vez y solo podía maldecirse.

-Pensé que le tocaba dentro de… c-cinco días…- murmuró el pelirrojo desviando la mirada. Pese a ser beta, también podía percibirlo y notó su arrebolamiento.

-Dile a Mayen que guíe a los guardias al ascensor y clausure este piso. No quiero que vengan corriendo como estampida y golpeen mis hermosas paredes de caoba- sonrió desganado.

-Nadie quiere eso. ¿y tener que gastar medio millón de libras en repararlo? Ni dios lo desee- Regulus rio por la certera respuesta pese a su estado. Era increíble -¿quiere que le hable al vicepresidente?- el omega no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desprecio.

-A ese ni me lo menciones… sigue vetado de mi vista también-

-Otro más a la lista negra. Entendido- hizo como que tachó algo en su cuaderno invisible.

-Ya tomé una píldora… estaré bien en 30 o tal vez 40 minutos… Mi cuerpo es terco cuando lo médico y tarda más de la cuenta, si quieres evacua también para que te sientas seguro-

-No quiero dejarte solo…-

Sus piernas temblaron y Bill rápidamente se acomidió a recogerlo.

-Tenias que ser un caballero en dorada armadura ¿verdad?- La lucha interna, la sensatez y lo salvaje en sus ojos azules. Era adorable verlo en ese estado por él. Su bondad no tenía límites y estaba agradecido.

El acaloramiento era superior que se besaron con fiereza. Un toque anhelado a diferencia del alfa que sometió. Nada de repulsión o molestia sino todo lo contrario. Lo deseaba.

Sus bocas se buscaban y por instinto su pelvis se movió haciendo que el pelirrojo reaccionara con un gruñido. Lo quería ahí y ahora que le arrancara la ropa sobre su escritorio de madera y le clavara hasta las entrañas su miembro colosal.

Temblaba, y gemía por su contacto. El instinto era fuerte y Bill se resistía inútilmente.

-No- negó tomando su mano que bailaba sobre su cinturón amenazando cruzar la linea. Si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos sentiría tal adoración por la fuerza de voluntad que tenía. _"Debes de amarla demasiado..."_ se dijo sintiendo su frente contra la suya y su jadeo salvaje al reprimir los instintos primitivos.

Era repulsivo tener el aroma de alguien mas en su piel, pero el contacto del beta era tan preciado y como pese a no desearlo, respondía dulcemente a su fricción. Sus manos fuertes lo apresaban, apenas rosando sus piernas desnudas y sus ojos azules brillaban con fiereza contra los suyos.

Pudo sentir su pantalón humedecerse y el gruñido de Bill ahogando su orgasmo con vergüenza. Regulus rodó a un lado y suspiró por última vez en el día.

-Uff…- aspiró con fuerza cuanto aire pudo. El aliento le faltaba y noto alegre que el celo finalmente cedía. Miró su reloj de pulsera _"Si, 25 minutos. Que efectivo"_ bufó sarcástico.

-Esto… sí que esta fuera del reporte…-

-Solo nos frotamos con ropa, Bill, no fue nada del otro mundo. Un amigo ayudando en un momento de crisis a otro- dijo quitado de la pena.

-Suena tan humanitario diciéndolo así pero ¿Por qué me siento sucio?-

-Porque tu pantalón esta mojado- enrojeció hasta las orejas haciéndole reír divertido cuando cubrió sus ojos.

-Eres adorable, Bill- no podía estarle mas agradecido que eso.

 **…≈~°°*°°£Ï3°°*°°~≈…**

Esa había sido la ultima gota que necesitó para que la compresa de sus ilusiones, su obsesión inexplicable terminara de romperse, obligándole a finalmente a hablar nada mas regresar a su pequeño hogar junto al mar.

Fleur ajena a su estado mental cansado y expresión de lunático, lo recibió como hacia años no la veía, con una sonrisa curvando sus generosos labios y un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, hablaba con su rápido acento algo acerca de papel y letra cursiva del numero 14. Ni tiempo tenía para analizarlo de tan pulsante que iba el tren de su pensamiento.

-¿Que es lo que opinas, Bill?-

-Creo que debemos anular el compromiso-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento, bebes! Espero que les haya gustado! Los adoro y nuevamente me disculpo por lo lento que voy con la historia! Espero ponerme las pilas y apurarme para terminar finalmente todas las parejas ;)

Les mando besitos! Hasta pronto!

PD. El siguiente capi será finalmente de Remus y Lucius y la montaña rusa de emociones que ha sido su relación! Se titulará: _Reescribiendo las estrellas_ :P Espero que les guste n.n


End file.
